


Evil is a Point of View

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Category: Hannibal (TV), Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Alpha!Vampire!Anthony Dimmond, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Biting, Bloodlust, Bonding, Hannigram - Freeform, Interview with a Vampire AU, Longing, M/M, Manipulation, Omega!Vampire!Will Graham, Pining, Smut, True Mates, Vampire AU, Vampire!Alpha!Hannibal Lecter, Vampires, alpha/beta/Omega dynamics with Vampires, interview with a vampire is tagged for similar plot devices and vampires, omega!Will Graham, progresses to present, set in 1987, soul mates, summertimeslick, younger!Vampire!Abigail Hobbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: Will Graham's pain is good enough to drink, enough so that Alpha Count Lecter wants to keep the Omega forever, however Will's humanity and empathy only heighten with the gift, making matters difficult to start to embrace his darkness, but once he does, it's clear their bond reaches beyond maker and progeny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little something we've been working on for the #SummertimeSlick fest. If you enjoy this and want to help us boost it, please reblogged over on tumblr with this post: [Evil is a Point of View](https://identically-different.tumblr.com/post/162630646726/willhannibal-evil-is-a-point-of-view-1)  
> * Liberties were taken with the a/b/o/ dynamics and vampires. We've taken a lot from Anne Rice and various other forms of vampire media to conjoin and make our little version, since with a/b/o dynamics certain things have to remain. Please keep that in mind when you read and further on (technically vamps are dead, but we're giving it that Warm Bodies feel with the added a/b/o)  
> ** Yes, this is a take on Hannibal and Interview with a Vampire, some plot lines remain true to their media, some do not. With taken things and twisted it up a bit.

****

**1** **987** _\- New Orleans, Graham Plantation_

 The bustle of midwives around William Graham made his head spin, a drink in one hand as he was ushered out of the room where his wife, Molly, was birthing to their first son. Molly insisted on one of those home births, claiming it was better for the baby, even if it wasn’t advised, she did as she pleased, as she did most things. Headstrong and heart full of love, Will could never ask for more from a wife than he did from Molly. She bore beauty beyond many women’s means, enough that it made Will’s heart stammer in his chest every time he saw her, even after a year of marriage. Her image was even more stunning with her large, pregnant belly, and the glow that her skin seemed to have as she just stood there and talked to him.

 Her beauty and intelligence alone had been enough for her to somehow convince Will that two Omegas breeding wasn’t going to be a bad idea. He’d believed her.

 Molly’s screams echoed the halls where he stood, pushed out of the birthing room of his home, breaking him from his reverie, worry etched into his brow as another midwife ran past him. He caught her by the arm. “What’s happening?”

 “Nothin’, sir,” Yvette said, plainly, wrenching from his grip. “Pardon, the misses needs me.”

 Scream after scream came after Yvette left into the room and disappeared behind the closed door, until nothing was heard at all. No crying, no baby, nothing. Will swallowed down the last bit of his drink he’d been holding on to, a nervous swallow making it bubble back up in his throat, but he pushed it down once more.

 Finally, he went to the door, twisting the gold knob with his free hand, the glass still in the other as he pushed in. The women were all around the four poster bed, swarming his Molly, who lie very, very still in a pool of blood, white as a ghost.

 “Sir,” the doula said, a woman he had not wanted there at all, he wanted a doctor, but his wife insisted. “Please, now is not a good time.”

 “ _Not_ a good time?” Will asked, stepping closer and around the woman, looking at his wife, no rise and fall of her bosom, no breath from her mouth, no light in her eyes. The glass clattered against the ground, heavy and expensive. He stepped forward and touched her face, her hands, anything he could, but he already knew.

 She was gone.

 “What of my son?” he asked, but the room bore eerily quiet, and Will turned sharply to glare at each one of them. “What of _my_ son?” he repeated.

 “There were complications, sir, the baby boy was strangled by his own cord, and your wife bleed to death,” the doula said, stepping toward, but then back aware when Will glared at her the hardest.

 “Bring him to me.”

 “Sir, that’s not-”

 “I SAID BRING HIM TO ME.” Will grew impatient but finally Yvette brought the infant over, wrapped in bloody white sheet, and put him in Will’s arms. Will held the baby, blue and purple hues over his soft, never weather worn skin. Chunks and bits of placenta were still on him, fresh from a warm womb, but with no life to spare.

 Will walked out with the baby, his legs moving on their own accord until he was out in the garden, and dropped to his knees, face to tilted to the sky, letting every emotion he needed to have free as he cried openly in the face of God.  

 

***

 Molly and Walter were buried a week later. Will ghosted through the whole thing, barely the speck of a human being he used to be. His co-workers, from the precinct, showed but Will said nothing more than he needed, before locking himself away in his home, not littered with memories of things he could never get back.

 Night after night he drank, for weeks and months, and then one night he was asked out by a few male friends and Will went, needing to get away from the house, away from the ghosts that would haunt him forever. They walked into a bar down in the Quarter, and Will picked a booth in a dark corner, away from the light, away from prying eyes, with a drink in his hand, and a beer in the other.

 Count Hannibal Lecter watched him, had seen him by the graveyards with his child in his arms, marvelled at his tears. So very human, the Alpha vampire had mused, so beautiful his soul. He wanted to taste it, possess it for himself as his own had long since died and withered away.

 Ah, but the pain was staggering, as it wafted in waves off of the Omega as he read his thoughts and peeked behind the curtain of his eyes into the human's heart. He walked over, around the banister, movements too swift to be called attention to and straightened the long ponytail that sat between his shoulders. When he saw the companions had walked away, he sat down, in a flash right in front of the surly, sad man and penetrated him with his eyes. "It has no taste, does it? Any of this..."

 Will looked up, brows raised through his drunken, blurry haze, eyes on the strange looking, and dressed, man in front of him. “All tastes the same sooner or later, no matter how much you drink.”

Hannibal's fiery eyes glistened, a stark contrast against his alabaster skin as he nodded. "What if I could give it back to you? The _taste_. Pluck out the pain and give you a new life? One you could never imagine, my friend..." he trailed off, and then extended his hand. “Forgive me. I am Count Hannibal Lecter.”

 The brunet took the offered hand and shook the other man’s paler, colder one. “Will Graham.” He downed the last of his drink, his vision beginning to blur, seeing double. “Taste? New Life? You’re not one of those crazy religious leaders are ya?” With a name like ‘Hannibal Lecter’ he almost expected it.

 Shaking Will’s hand, Hannibal felt his pulse there, it was slower, likely due to the inebriation. Still, utterly delicious. He grinned, his sharp incisors peeking below his upper lip and released his grasp, taking a moment to scent the Omega discreetly. "No. I know nothing of any God, nor have I heard whispers of him. There are no stories to tell," he answered, leaning forward a bit. "A walk would do you do well, Will. The fresh air will allow for a better setting to explain my meaning. Would you join me?"

 Will threw down cash and slid out of the booth, staggering a little before he regained his balance. The Alpha scented him, he could tell, but even still, Will wavered ever closer, the allure of the strange man had him all but hypnotized. “Sure.”

 Hannibal rose from the booth, smoothing out his purple velvet suit coat and offered his arm with a charming smile as he continued to peer into Will's mind. He knew the Omegan human was clever, as well as heartbroken but his wit and stunning sense of humanity drew him in most of all. Naturally, he was outwardly beautiful and smelled delightful but that was hardly the initial appeal. "Come. Near the water, perhaps."

 Will allowed the assistance, taking Hannibal’s arm as they left, not one person he came with bothering to check on him, or stop him. Once outside near the alley leading out to the streets, toward the river,  Will gave the other man as much of a incredulous look as he could manage. “If you intend to murder me, just be done with it.”

 "Then you wish you to taste death?" Hannibal asked, his words coming out in a melodic, yet deep whisper. "I am not going to murder you, Will. I'm going to give you a new life--a choice--one that I, never had."

 With this the Alpha vampire lunged at the Omega, sinking his fangs into Will's neck, avoiding the scent gland. He began to drain him, growling, his eyes blood red before moving back when he felt the slowing of the human’s heart. “Do you still want death? Or have you sampled it enough?”

 “I just…” Will started to say but his voice felt so far away, his body light and hazy, more than just the alcohol in his system, but exhausted against the other man. How odd creature was his man, letting him taste death and yet not giving it to him fully. “What are you?”

Hannibal released Will, letting him lean against the brick alley wall. He clasped his hands together in front of his torso. "All things in good time, Will." And just like that, as quickly as he'd come, he was gone, nothing but the lingering scent present where he had just stood.

 Leaning there for quite sometime, mostly dead, pale, and sweating, Will’s friends found him hours later, and dragged him off home, settling him into bed. The one remaining house maid paid special attention to him, but mostly Will slept, but without a way to regain blood faster, his body was slowly recoiling at the thought of living at all, let alone without illness. 

***

 The next night, Will turned Yvette away, not hungry, not thirsty, not anything. Honestly. Cold, feverish, and ready for whatever had happened to him the night before to take control and pull him deep under and into death. His drunken memories did not serve him well.

 As the breeze blew the curtains in, Hannibal came with it. Into the room and stalking around the bed. "I mentioned a choice," came his voice like the grim reaper himself had come to usher the Omega away into the dark of night and beyond the shadows. "I can give you a new life, one that would be for all time, if you ask me to. Or...you can go back to this existence, if there's any point. Is there any point, Will?"

 Not a drunken dream at all. The bite on Will’s neck was swollen still, dried with blood that had seeped out after Hannibal’s doing. Will shook his head, catching scent of the Alpha, a spice he’d never smelled before, deadly and sweet all at once.  “No. All I have are memories, I don’t want them anymore. I want to not feel that ache anymore.”

 "Then I will give you the dark gift, but first you must say your goodbyes to the light. Tomorrow night, I will find you, just when the sunsets below the bayou," Hannibal said, leaning over Will and tracing the puncture wounds on his neck as he scented the Omega once more. It was a dance--a courtship. "You will no longer feel the ache, the pain, William, will be gone."

 “Why not now?” Will asked, grasping at Hannibal’s odd clothes, to keep him there, to beg him for the release now. His body didn’t feel capable of moving, let alone lasting another day. But, Will was strong and stubborn, he’d manage.

 Hannibal smiled, caressing Will's face, his long nails scratching over his flesh gently. "Then I will stay with you, Will," he said, his eyes flitting over the human's features. "I have searched for someone like you for longer than you can imagine."

 Every horribly dire and depressed thought seemed to leave Will’s mind, able to scent the man when he was this close, and reached for this wrist, to take in his scent there. Will had never met an Alpha before that had so suddenly entranced him. “Then stay, so I can trust you.”

 "I will stay, as long as you wish, Will," Hannibal murmured, his skin crawling with proverbial life he'd not felt in centuries as he was scented back. Acceptance. Embrace. Perfection. "I'm sure you've gathered as much already that I am vampire."

 Will felt exhausted honestly, and staying awake even long enough to get enough answers wouldn't be ideal. But his curious mind only sought for more of the… vampire. “Those are things of fantasy novels and movies.”

 “Let it be a fantasy then,” the Alpha grinned, and then exposed his fangs, nearing close again. “Just as my bite was a fantasy and as the withering of your body is. Yes, surely all fiction or the ramblings of a mad man.”

 “Could be,” Will said, thought he was not so convinced of himself, but here they were. “You’ll burn up and die when dawn hits, won’t you?”

 “Yes,” Hannibal answered, his cold fingers briefly trailing over Will’s heart. “The movies have gotten a few things correct.” He smiled and in a quick motion tied back the curtain before coming right back to the Omega’s side.

 Will contemplated that and then tried to get out of bed, though weak, he managed. He wanted the pain he was in to end, the missing of his wife and son, all of it. He wanted, if he had to live, to forget and move. “Change me.”

 Hannibal was at Will's side in an instant, and he cupped his jaw, leaning in to bite him anew. It was sweet, his blood, with a sprig of power, sadness just under that and he drank. The Alpha vampire fed hungrily as he lowered the Omega onto the bed, hovering over his nearly lifeless body. "If I leave you here, you'll die or you can come with me and be young always, Will. Are you certain you wish to walk with the Devil, for all time?"

 “You’re not the devil,” Will heard himself whisper, feeling listless and lethargic below Hannibal’s body, unable to move, struck by pure awe. “You’re a… dark angel sent here to save me.”

 "Perhaps we'll save each other," Hannibal smiled, his lifeless heart alight as he moved back slightly. He sunk his teeth into his own wrist, over the scent gland there, which he placed over Will's mouth. It was beautiful, sharing the experience with him, in all the centuries he'd been alive, he'd never turned another, though he certainly knew how. He'd given the Omega a choice, and briefly he mused again how he never had been but this  time he'd been chosen. "Feed from me. Drink, William. Your body will then die and you shall be born again. Pay no attention to your mortal death--is happens to us all."

 Will, hungrily, sunk teeth into Hannibal's wrist, and sucked, lapping up the blood as though it were the only food he'd ever wanted. Blood spilled down his throat, and within moments, Will was gasping, his body aching ad everything inside himself started to die away and bringing new function to himself. When his eyes opened,Will saw everything a new,  shiny and brilliant, even in the slight moon light, and Hannibal as beautiful as he had ever seen.

 "Yes, that's it, Will," Hannibal marveled, making a sound that could have been interpreted as gasping, though he didn't need breath. "Look with your vampire eyes. You are beautiful, powerful and the world is ours."

 Will fell to the floor as more of him changed, as his fangs grew in and the man he was dissipated, leaving behind it's shell to the new form he took on. Only he didn't feel much different other than seeing everything easier, the rest had yet to be seen. He reached up for Hannibal's hand, to get him to his feet, marveling at the man's presence. “It’s beautiful.”

 Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will, smiling darkly as he bore witness to the whole glorious sight. "It is," he murmured, stroking his cheek, over the pale skin and scattered, veins that was more prominently seen now. "You must feed again. Come. We have four hours until sunrise. Let me take you into the city and show you how to hunt.

 “Hunt?” Will asked, aware it would be nothing like his idea of hunting. “I'll change and we can go.”

 "Please do," Hannibal hummed, his hands going behind his back as he waited. He wondered how Will would react when he saw his servant. "And yes, hunt...feed. Blood is life, it nourishes and sustains us."

 Will fished through his closet for clothes, pulling trousers and a plain button down shirt, nothing fancy, nothing like what Hannibal wore, but clothes were clothes. He changed, no shame of himself, in front of Hannibal, and then slipped on shoes.

 Hannibal glanced, briefly, but offered Will the courtesy of not staring. He was exquisite, of course, but what drove mortals in love, did not drive him. This was a profound feeling of eros, and connection, one only a maker could feel, as well as the one he sired.

 “Let’s go,” Will said, no thought to any part of his waking life, but all on the new found glory of what he could do now.

 "Let's," Hannibal agreed, and let Will lead the way. He was feeling euphoric, hunting with his Omegan progeny would be wonderful. "At dawn when we've finished, we can sleep at my place, I've a coffin already prepared for you there."

 “Already?” Will asked, leading them from the home, passing by his maid’s quarters where she was asleep now, and he worried not for it as he showed Hannibal out, even if the vampire had shown himself _in_.

 Hannibal had come in through the window, and while he did know the way out, he wanted to let Will lead them through. It was representative of his desire for a partner, despite him being an Alpha and his maker. "Yes, I had it ready once I first saw you. I wanted you, Will. I knew that we belonged together, to walk this world alone and at each other's sides."

 They were conjoined in the ways only vampires were, and not yet by their second of Alpha and Omega. That bond was something else altogether, but this one seemed stronger, deeper, in meaning. Will lead them out and locked the doors behind him, into the night with the moon bright overhead, more dazzling than he had ever seen it, as if it had a life of its own.

 “Painfully lonely, weren’t you?”

 "My maker taught me nothing, he abandoned me. Loneliness is the price of immortality when one finds themselves without that guidance," Hannibal said, quietly as he scented the air. He wanted the second bond, but knew that would require time. Fortunately, that was all they had now. "You will never know that feeling, William. I will never leave you nor forsake you."

 As they walked, Will stepped closer, their bond as vampires already far more intimate than anything he’d ever felt before, even in marriage. “You’ve gone through all this trouble to make me, I don’t doubt you’d never turn on me.”

 Hannibal looked over at Will, his eyes glowing as his hair blew in the breeze. "I wouldn't," he agreed, feeling the charge of their bond surge through him at the proximity. He would always know exactly where Will was, and so would the Omega. One thing was for certain, the Alpha could never fathom betraying him or causing harm, which made him think to inform him of one thing. "And there is but one rule for us, and that is we may never kill our own kind."

 Will quirked a brow toward his new companion. “That’s been an issue in the past?” He folded his hands behind his back, clasped together as they walked, thoughtful.

 "On rare occasions, yes," Hannibal answered, looking over at Will. The way his curls wafted around his face by the light of the pale moon was indeed striking and the glow to his keen eyes even more so. As they approached the Quater, people began to surround them, going about their lives unaware. The Alpha grew hungry. "But it is nothing we need concern ourselves over."

 “Better to know,” Will whispered, watching people around them move without a care, the night life of New Orleans settling into place at the midnight hours. Will felt his body crave more blood, craved the way it would nurture and sate him.

 "I tend to prefer a gilded youth for starters," Hannibal whispered back, scanning the crowd and reading their thoughts as they strolled. "Virgin blood is very succulent. However, as it is your first feeding, I rather think you should select our food. That is what they all are now, Will. Merely a meal in waiting.

“But… they’re people, they haven’t done anything to deserve it,” Will said with a swallow, his full realization of what he’d agreed to starting to come clear through the fog. “Can’t we eat someone… deserving? A criminal?”

 "Very well," Hannibal said, and then he lead Will down a darker street. He stopped and cupped his jaw with both hands. "You still have a bit of your humanity, Will. While it is beautiful in its own way, it should eventually fade. For now, we will find an evil doer, look out at the crowd and read their thoughts...if you can, as the dark gift is different for all of us."

 Try as he might, Will was unable to get even a glimpse at someone’s thoughts, only able to read them as he usually did, with his empathy, taking in everything about them. One man in particular held his interest, shady and dark, creeping around after a lady without someone with her. “That one.”

 "Perfect," Hannibal grinned, looking at the Beta who was clearly intending on raping the Omega. He walked over with Will, and approached the man, grasping his face as he stared into his eyes to pull him under his thrall. "Come with us, we can give you what you need."

 Another thing Will wondered if he had, or could someday do. He followed Hannibal as the man nodded his head, being lead through more dark alleyways.

 Hannibal pressed the Beta against the wall, stroking his hair and then looked over at Will, beckoning him. "Some prefer the bitter tang of a fight in the blood, while others enjoy the sweetness that a lack of fear holds, we will try both eventually, and see which you prefer."

 “Which are we doing now,” Will asked, watching Hannibal stroke the man’s hair, as if rendering him docile, but it still sparked a pang in him he could not quite find means to. He took a step closer, eyes on Hannibal.

 "The latter," Hannibal explained, but he saw the look in Will's eyes and a grin spread over his face. He angled the man's head to the side, hushing him when he started to protest. "Unless you prefer the former. I insist you choose and go first."

 “This is fine,” Will managed, his fangs starting to come out as he watched the thrumming pulse in the man’s neck. Unsure at first, Will stepped in closer, between the man and Hannibal, to get just the right angle, and then  dove in, teeth piercing skin as he bit down and the first rush of blood flooded his tastebuds.

 Hannibal snarled at that, his fangs extending as he got on the other side and bit the Beta there, gnarling his neck as his reached out to slip into Will's curls as his other kept the man still. So decadent was the taste, but even more so sharing in their first meal together. He was beside himself with the pleasure of it all.

 Will groaned, the intimacy of it all was almost too much, able to feel every bit of the man under him, docile or not, and when he’d had his fill, Will tore himself away, wiping at his bloodstained mouth, a placid, dreamy look on glazed over his features.

 Hannibal finished him off, knowing that Will might not want to kill him. Once he heard the terrible rhythm nearly stop, the last beat pending, he pulled off and licked his lips. "You must always stop before the heart stops, lest death take you with it," he said, releasing the man and touching the Omega's shoulder. He scented him again, his eyes glowing as he smiled. "Dead blood is toxic to us."

 “It’ll kill us?” Will asked, blinking at Hannibal, ignoring the body as his empathy, that he had before his turning, kicked into overdrive. Death and pain felt realer than ever now.

 "It would not kill me, no, I would merely need to recover in my coffin, drink fresh blood as I healed," Hannibal explained, watching Will carefully to gauge his reaction. "You, however, being so new...yes, it would end your immortal life as you have not yet developed all of your strengths."

 “Sounds risky,” Will murmured, turning away from the body all together, wiping his mouth where blood began to dry against his lips.

 "If one were to say, lose control and find them unable to stop, it is," Hannibal answered, guiding Will away from the corpse. "But you have me, and I will be your paddle, so to speak. Come, I require a bit more and the night is young yet."

 “How many do you kill a night?” Will asked, his voice low. His working job, as a homicide detective would have to come to an abrupt end, he knew.

 "Two, sometimes three," Hannibal answered, nonchalantly. He felt nothing for them, no remorse, no pity and enjoyed their suffering. The Alpha vampire had not experienced any stirrings of emotions until Will. Looking over at him, he wet his lips. "The guilt is terrible for you, and you feel it like no other because you are immortal. But what you must realize is that evil is a point of view. God kills indiscriminately,  and so shall we, for no creatures under God are as we are, none so like Him as ourselves."

 Will nodded, sighing a little as he walked with Hannibal, his head down. He didn’t like it, he was a monster now, nothing to be done about that, unless he found some other way to survive, by some means.

 Hannibal walked the streets with Will until they found a pub, which he lead them into and there, at the bar was a beautiful creole Omegan woman. It really wasn't about her looks, nor sexual desires but more his need for her blood. He did so enjoy authentic creole and it was somewhat of a rarity. "Her," he said , watching as she flirted with the bartender. "Her husband is at home, she lied to him and has been having quite to affair with barman."

“Are you trying to get me to approve of what you do?” Will asked, quietly as they watched her from a safe distance. He didn’t much feel like feeding more.

 "You stated that you only wished to feed on those who were evil-minded. I am letting you know that she certainly fits the bill," Hannibal answered, pursing his lips together as he looked between her and the Omega at his side. "You need to feed more, and if not her, then perhaps you will enjoy a diet of rats or other vermin. It's a useful trick but no way for any respectable immortal to exist--the blood gets cold so quickly."

 Will swallowed thickly, head down. He’d try it again, try to turn off his empathy to enjoy something he knew as a creature of the night should. “Alright,” he conceded.

 "Good," Hannibal said, rubbing Will's arm once, using his Alpha wiles to try to reassure him if nothing else. He looked at the brunette, and back again, "Would you like to lure her this time?"

 “No,” Will said, already feeling terrible about it, and if he got even a little nice with her, got inside of her emotions, he knew he wouldn’t be able to do this at all.

 "Very well, I’ll do it then," Hannibal said, a bit disappointed but he didn't let it show. He walked over quickly to the woman, leaving Will to watch from where he stood or join him if he wished.

 Will watched, for now, aware of everyone around them, people staring, people ignoring, everything. Heartbeats were ever more apparent, thrumming just below the surfaces of thin skin, where pulses throbbed, begging to be ripped open and fed from. Will had to close his eyes a moment not to get overwhelmed, woozy, realizing he hadn’t fed enough at all, just enough to sate him for a time.

 A moment later and Hannibal had charmed her sufficiently. He walked the beauty over towards Will and smiled. "William, this is Adele, she has agreed to come home with us and keep us company for the duration of the evening," he crooned, looking from the Omega to the dark haired woman. "Mon Cher, this is Will. If you fancy me, you should just see what _he_ is capable of."

 "He's an Omega like myself, Monsieur," she drawled in her french accent but she smiled and offered her slender hand to Will. "I think that will make it more interesting. A pleasure to meet you."  

 "Wonderful,” Will said, aware there was not much night left, and her stay would be short. He took her hand in greeting. “Shall we then?”

 "We shall," Hannibal nodded, a sparkle in his eyes as he looked at Will--not when looking at her. He offered her his arm and began to lead them out.

 "You're so cold, Monsieur," Adele flirted. "Both of you actually."

 "Ah, but you will soon rectify that, Cher," Hannibal smiled, walking down the street close to his home which wasn't too far away. "Won't she, William?"

 “Yes,” was all Will managed to say, letting Hannibal lead them, quietly keeping to himself.

 The rest of the walk was spent with Adele telling both men the story of her life, though Hannibal could hear the real truth hidden in the recesses of her mind. He smiled and once at his place, he lead them both in.

 "Wow, you must be well off," the young woman said, marvelling at the decor.

 "I do well enough," Hannibal grinned, removing her coat and hanging it up. He looked at Will and licked his lips.

 "Would you keep our lovely guest company while I pour some wine, William?" the Alpha asked, though he clearly wasn't intending on drinking it since he couldn't. All for the show of things.

 Will offered his arm to the woman, wanting to tell her to get out, but it was best he kept to himself, leading to her the living room. “Please have a seat.”

 The woman's breasts were heaving as she sat down, the two plush mounds pushed nearly up to her neck in hopes of getting attention on her outing. She felt pleased that she'd garnered not one, but _two_ , attractive and apparently well off men. They were far more appealing than the barman--Tony--she'd been sleeping with. "Thank you," she smiled sweetly, sitting down and crossing one leg over the other, the slit in her dress showing off her thigh muscle perfectly. "Why don't you come sit with me?"

 Will hadn’t even hadn’t even removed his wedding band, where it sat now nearly stuck to his skin. However, the woman was married, too, she hardly cared. Will went over and sat, and the closer he got, the more he felt the need to tell her to run, to get out.

 "You don't say much, do you?" Adele smiled, leaning over towards him, hoping he'd noticed her ample bosom and striking blue eyes.

 "He's simply stunned by your beauty," Hannibal offered as he walked in, handing her the wine. He set his and Will's down on coasters.

 "I'll have to see if I can't thaw you out," she grinned, scenting him as she drank down half of her wine without a thought.

 Jaw shifting, Will gave Hannibal a pleading, and yet grinding, look. He swallowed, and tried to keep his calm, his demeanor. “I’m sure you could,” he tried to reason, tried to flirt, but he found he just didn’t have it in him, as not only the thought of his wife gone, but the thought of anyone being desirable or beautiful was as well. All Will saw was a petty whore.

 Hannibal sat down next to her, luring her attentions from Will when he saw that look and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, fingers resting near her delicious pulse. "Oh but you are warm, my dear," he crooned, licking his fangs. He leaned over to where only Will could see him, a mock scenting and penetrated him with his eyes. "You should feel how warm she truly is..."

 Everything had changed so quickly, and Will felt he was being spun around in circles. It was not at all what he thought it would be, but then again, he had no idea, or how he’d feel after. His humanity, his empathy made being a creature of the night quite difficult, and he’d only been one for a few hours.

 A pang of jealousy ran through his heart, tensing his muscles and jaw, aware he’d must have seem so pathetic last night, having let Hannibal feast on him. “You picked her out, she’s yours.”

 Pathetic was not a word Hannibal would ever use for Will, but he was growing angry that the Omega wasn't feeding. He gripped her hair then, his true brutality coming to the surface as he bit down on her shoulder while she started to scream. He held her tighter and fed a moment longer before pushing her onto the floor.

 "You must feed, Will," he insisted, pacing the room. "End your suffering, end hers..."

 The woman was crying, at Will’s feet, and he kicked her away, her screams all too much for him to bear at the moment. He turned on his booted feet, shaking his head. “I can’t do this. Any of it.”

 Hannibal growled and picked her up, the woman flailing her arms and feet as she tried to get away. He walked down stairs, into the basement where there were three coffins, one of which he used for special occasions. This was one of those times. He pushed the lid off with his foot and dropped her in, as she screamed for help. "This is yours, enjoy it, Mon Cher," he said, and closed it up, the holes at the top and sides enough to let her breath.

 Once that was done, he sped upstairs to find Will again. "It is an adjustment, Will, but it will get easier. You must trust me."

 “I protected lives once, I solved homicides, and now I… create them instead?” Will said, the room was dark, save for candles for mood, but Will could see Hannibal all the more. Reality was seeping into his vision, a dawning of what he’d done to himself. “I was not made for this… I’m not what you need, Hannibal.”

 "Your former life was but a drop in the bucket compared to eternity," Hannibal said, placing his hands in his pocket as he licked the blood from his fangs. "You are what you are now and just as you cannot change that, you also do not get to tell me what I need. I chose you, I gave you my eternal kiss. We are bound at least in that way."

 The bite on his neck was healed now, gone, but the affects of it were everlasting, there was nothing now but to accept and live somehow, or throw himself at the mercy of the sun. Will was not a suicidal man, not by any means. He’d figure something out.

 “Perhaps it’s a diet of rats for me then,” Will said,  decidedly. “If I’m to be kept.”

 Hannibal would never let him go, nor could he even if he wanted to. He sighed a little at the decision, but nodded. "You feed on what you like and I will wait for you to come around, William," he responded, touching his shoulder. "Nonetheless our guest is resting for the day. We should join her soon."

 “The sun will be up soon enough,” Will mentioned with a nod, agreeing. If this were his life now, this was how he’d have to handle it. “The guest is yours to do with as you like.”

 "Then I chose to leave her in her coffin for the day, let her suffer," Hannibal said, wanting to take out all of his frustrations on her. He could hear her screaming, though muffled, even now. Walking over, he procured a cloth to tie around her mouth so that she would not disturb their rest. "Come, the world will, perhaps look better after sunset."

 What a world Will had put himself into. He followed Hannibal down to the basement, where the girl was gagged and shut up tight once more, and then Will stared at what was to be his bed from then on. Nothing so glamorous.

 He crawled in and closed the lid, but found sleep did not elude him the way he imagined, and dreamed soundly, for the first time in a weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note that the gif is not one we made, the set can be found [here.](http://rebloggy.com/post/my-gifs-queue-hannibal-hannibal-lecter-interview-with-the-vampire-blood-cw-will/87549624090)


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since that night, Adele long since dead and drained. Hannibal knew he had to approach things with a bit more patience as he was honestly a bit surprised that Will still had any lingering humanity at all. He'd seen others newly made and theirs lasted up until the first feeding, maybe the second but then vanished. It was peculiar but it only made him want the Omega even more.

After getting dressed for the night, Hannibal sat at the piano and began to play a somber melody, dealing with his feelings in that way, as he waited for Will to rise and ready himself for what he hoped would be a hunt. Either way, he'd procured some blood from a local hospital and had it on hand, should they need it.

Will wandered in, having not gone back to his old house but to pick up a few things, leaving the place to his maid, as he had no want for it, or need anymore. It served for just memories now. He’d been eating animals mostly, from his own land, rats and everything a like. It was tiresome and not nearly filling enough, but he didn’t complain.

Moving to Hannibal’s side, Will sat down next to him, their bond growing by the day, despite their toils about feeding. “You play music that should come from your soul, if you had one,” Will quipped lightly.

Hannibal looked over and smiled at him, taking in his scent that seemed to pull him in even more than it had originally. "Perhaps I feel as though I am a bit more human, around you, Will," he offered, not meaning it offensively. He'd never felt more alive, emotionally speaking, around the Omega. "Do you play?"

“Not much.” Will's life was this now, sleeping all day and waking to Hannibal's extensive longing moods that washed off him in waves, for no one else but Will. It was almost tiring itself, but with their connection, it was hard not to.

Will was thankful they weren't mated, lest their bond be stronger.

Wanting nothing more than to bond with him now, Hannibal digressed, and nodded. He knew it would take time, but again they were immortal, it worked in their favor. Yet he felt the the tug of impatience sitting beneath his skin as the wind blew through the window and picked at his long hair. "I would love to hear what you know, sometime," he said, picking up the tempo to a more pleasant cadence. It was as if his mood was lifting just being in the Omega's presence, and thus, affecting his playing. He eyed his Will, his emotions teetering between elation and concern, disappointment and hope. "Your color is not what it should be, Will..."

“You'll be regretful when you hear it,” Will laughed, lightly, at the expense of himself. He let go of a sigh, looking over at the only friend he had left in the world. “I'll admit that animals and the like aren't exactly high rating in sustenance.”

"Then I would love nothing more than to help you expand your knowledge of the instrument, and perhaps your palette as well," Hannibal said, grinning as the candle light illuminated his eyes. "We do have human blood in the refrigerator, though it is nothing compared to the warm, thrumming nectar that can only come straight from the vein."

“Show me,” Will said, settling himself by moving under one of Hannibal’s arms so that it was around his own arm, fingers resting on the piano keys. “And maybe I’ll consider the blood in the fridge.”

"A pleasure, William." Hannibal felt the spark at Will's touch, even if it was just for the sake of learning. He nodded and placed his fingers atop the Omega's, starting to show him a few basic notes. Mostly to see how much he knew already.

“I already know Mary Has a Little Lamb,” Will said, turning his head to look at Hannibal, up close like this, able to scent him thoroughly, having only ever been in his proximity this way when he’d been bitten, changed. Love no longer felt the same now in his new state, no one ever looked sexually inviting the way it used to be, only the thrum of blood was ever intoxicating enough to lure him toward someone, and even then his empathy got in the way.

But Hannibal, his vampire Alpha scent was overwhelming to Will when ever they were near like this, close but never really intimate.

"Then we should move onto something with a bit more meaning, hm?" Hannibal responded, mirth and the twinge of something else present behind his eyes as he looked over at Will, nostrils flared. If his heart could beat, he knew it would be doing so now and quickly. Turning his gaze back to the keys, something he knew better than the Omega yet, he started to play _Fur Elise_ , just the initial notes. It was complex and yet simple, somber and romantic. Very fitting, he mused. "Now, you try."

Will once again placed his fingers on the keys, where Hannibal’s had been, his mind working around the combination quickly, and then put it use, repeating the notes, albeit much slower. “Was that it?”

"Yes, perfect," Hannibal hummed, smiling as he felt pride swell in his chest. Will was quite impressive, though he already knew that, it was why he'd chosen him, after all. "Beautiful, just as you are."

Keeping occupied helped Will forget the life he left behind, still a fresh memory for now, one he knew that over the years to come he’d look back on and not feel a thing about, but now, the wound was deep even still. He smiled beseechingly at Hannibal, and worked the same keys again, faster this time.

Hannibal started playing with him, harmonizing the notes as Will sped up and became more comfortable. He smiled back, letting their bodies touch as he leaned into him and played. It was exhilarating, and took his mind temporarily off of his blood lust. “Very good, William…”

Will found his mind worked quicker these days, his fingers in line with it, faster and faster until they matched pace, and Will was smiling from ear-to-ear, for once quite happy. When they finished, he placed his hands in his lap, laughing. “I enjoyed that.”

"We can do a new song each night, a way to start things off," Hannibal chuckled, something that he hadn't done authentically in quite some time. He looked at Will's smile, his pearly teeth and found himself wanting to know the feel of his lips. Sexual desire was rare, of course, especially from himself, but he felt it, among many other things that the Omega seemed to inspire within. "It was quite thrilling, I would have to concur."

“We’ll be entertaining others with duets soon,” Will said with some disdainful sense of humor dripping from his tone.

 _An excellent way to lure in prey_ , Hannibal mused to himself. "Quite possibly," he grinned and winked, touching Will's shoulder, rubbing there. He noted the humor, but from that, came the wonderful idea; a way in which to hunt larger groups at once--if the Omega would agree to that eventually. "Now I do believe you mentioned blood?"

Will was hardly opposed to blood from donations, just not from the vein of a man they killed simply because. It was much to hard to feel everything at once that way, an issue he had yet to explain to Hannibal, and one he hoped he wouldn’t need to. “Yes, I did.”

Hannibal stood, in one swift movement and was in the kitchen. He pulled out the bag for Will, and handed it over, once he poured it in a wine glass. "Here we are," he said, offering the cold blood to the Omega. He watched, carefully, and began lacing up his boots- he still needed to feed after all. "Will you be accompanying me when I leave shortly?"

Will sniffed the cool blood, and then took a sip, his face wrenching up in horrible pain as he the blood did nothing but curtle his stomach. He covered his mouth and set the glass aside. “Isn’t that my duty to you?”

"As your maker, I could command you to come with me,yes. However, I would rather you do so of your own accord," Hannibal said simply, his lips curling as he imagined how the blood must have tasted. "So I shall leave the choice, once again, up to you."

Will set the glass aside, his body famished at the thought of watching Hannibal eat. “I’ll get my boots.”

Naturally, Hannibal hoped Will would partake while they were out, but he wasn't going to push this time. He trusted that instinct would take over. "Alright," he said with a smile, and cleaned up the glass, disposing of the excess blood as he waited.

Will tied up his boots, still wearing clothes he’d brought with him, nothing fancy, nothing compared to Hannibal’s lavishness or oddly time pieced clothes. “Let’s go.”

Hannibal walked with Will outside, to the vintage Rolls Royce parked in the garage, tinted of course, and heavily, should any sun related emergencies ever occur. He unlocked it and got in. "I thought we should go a bit out of town for our outing tonight."

“Best. I’m still ‘missing’ according to the authorities,” Will said, getting into the car. Sooner or later they would need to move from here, just a for a while.

"Yes, but you may be surprised how quickly the time passes, and how soon people are forgotten, missing or otherwise," Hannibal said, giving nod to his past without speaking it directly. He started the car and backed out, heading down the dark streets.

“Soon enough Will Graham will be nothing more than a sooted footprint of the past,” the Omega agreed, watching the night sky as they drove, thoughtful.

"To everyone but me," Hannibal hummed, nodding. He turned off onto a back road, heading out of town. "We must remain as ghosts, dead to others, never connecting with them. It is more for ourselves than it is for them."

“Easy enough,” Will murmured, arm resting against the door as they drove. “We should relocate at some point. Move around a little.” This past haunted him here, and there was nothing left to mourn.

"We can move at once, if you'd like," Hannibal offered, as the street lamps grew more sparse. It hardly mattered with the night vision all vampires had. "France or some other city here in the states?"

“France?” Will had never been, honestly, always one to stay flatly planted where his seeds were sowed, but now that there were no seedlings?

"Yes, the old world, as it was once known," Hannibal smiled, recalling the times before that he had spent there. "I believe it will suit you, though we can go anywhere you wish."

“Let’s discuss it after you’ve dined,” Will suggested, putting their minds to the matter at hand first.

"An excellent idea," Hannibal agreed, knowing that when hungry, he could be a bit impulsive, though the sip of cold blood Will had drank was hardly enough either.

“Where are we heading?” Will asked, wondering if they would simply pack up and leave, catch a redeye and arrive somewhere new.

"Slidell," Hannibal answered, also thinking of travel plans. He looked over at Will briefly, and licked his lips before continuing. "It is not overly impressive but small enough that it won't cause an issue."

“What are we on the hunt for this night?” Will asked, as he was always taken along for the kill, well aware Hannibal was hoping he’d find some love in it after all.

"Something ethnic, perhaps Thai," Hannibal smiled. It had been a while honestly. He hoped Will would join him in feasting. "Or a young boy, newly eighteen. Virgin."

“You’ll find that here? A Thai virgin boy?” Will asked, brow raised, he’d yet to know the differences in blood, what was what, and how much each would vary in tastes.

"Virgins are rare, it's true, but the small town helps with that. I doubt I will find both aspects, merely one or other, likely," Hannibal chuckled. "Virgin blood is the best, only second to that of a child's. I will not feed on children, however."

“Why not?” Will asked, curiously.

Hannibal cleared his throat, stiffening his posture slightly. "I had a sister once, when I was mortal. Her name was...Mischa," he began, looking over at Will briefly. "She was killed by the one who made me, my whole family slaughtered. Just young little angel, taken from this world by a demon in a person suit...I vowed then I would not do the same to someone else."

“Take no children, but what of their parents?” Will queried, far more interested in this side of Hannibal than he had been before.

"I survived without parents," Hannibal said simply. He turned down one more road, the road that lead to town. "I am certain the children that are orphaned due to my actions can find their way or an alternate guardian."

“You were a child then? When did your maker turn you?” Will asked, looking Hannibal over. Hannibal was older than Will, but not by much, thirty maybe.

"He kept me as food for quite sometime," Hannibal said, the car rolling down into brighter streets. "I was young, around ten when he took me and held me captive. One morning I was no longer restrained. He was gone and I thought I was free. I survived on my own, as teenager and eventually married. I thought I could recover, be happy, as it were, so I lived my life, until at the age of thirty-one, he returned, killing my wife, Bedelia. That was when he changed me, only to leave again. He enjoyed the torment. Delighted in it."

“You were married,” Will said, holding onto that little bit for a moment, and then really let the story sink in. “A Sadist.” It explained a lot about Hannibal, but left a lot to be garnered as well. “No children of your own?”

"Yes, I was and he was quite sadistic," Hannibal said, not having told anyone of this, not even Bedelia before her death. "You are the closest to that, my progeny. The only one I've made, human or vampire."

“The only family either of us have left,” Will mentioned with a sigh. “Am I more of a child or a companion to you?”

"And all the family I need," Hannibal admitted, and then once at the red light, he glanced at Will, placing his hand atop the Omega's. He wanted to tell him he felt love he didn't think himself capable of, just as he wanted to know him more intimately than he had anyone. The Alpha wanted to see him, and be seen by him, and perhaps one day become mates, and lovers. Deciding against confessing that for now, he smiled, "You are not a child to me, Will. A companion, yes and someone who is very dear."

“A few week’s worth of complaining about food, and you’re in love?” Will could feel it rolling off Hannibal in waves, splashing at the ocean shore hoping to drag Will under with it. “It’s all so fickle.”

Hannibal's eyes widened with surprise, but it was a fleeting thing, which turned into a grin. It would seem as though Will had a gift afterall, though he'd known the Omega was special from the moment he'd scented him and looked into his mind. "Yes, I'm in love, and without question," he confessed without shame. "Your complaining is part of why I do. Your very spirit defies what you are, even if you want to give in. You are powerful, and stubborn, yet I find you entirely enchanting."

“Stubborn and enchanting. I don’t think I can use that as a resume,” Will said with a coy look over to Hannibal. He wasn’t so much in love yet, his heart had just stopped beating, mended and broken before that, turned at a pivotal moment in it’s molding. Will sighed. “No better time to tell you, I’m… an empath. It feels heightened now.”

After chuckling at Will's joke, and then meeting his gaze after, Hannibal nodded as the light turned green. "That would explain quite a lot," he said, mulling it over. The Alpha hadn’t expected reciprocity, he could wait. "It is yes. All of our abilities as mortals are amplified as immortals, from empathy to temperament."

“You could read minds before?” Will asked, feeling a bit more relieved to have his secrets thrown wide open, it meant maybe Hannibal would understand him properly now, and be less harsh on his decisions not to eat from a human.

"No, but I was good at reading people, observing. A doctor of the mind, though in practice, not officially," Hannibal explained with a smile as he pulled up to a park and cut off the engine. It did explain why it was worse on Will though, why he had trouble feeding. It wasn't only his spirit but empathy as well. "It translated to mind reading, literally."

“All those dark tasty little thoughts running around and you get to eat them all up,” Will said, looking at Hannibal for a moment before stepping out. “You must have been giddy when you found me.”

Hannibal grinned, darkly and got out, walking over to Will's side. "Intrigued, and drawn, yes," he answered, his hands clasped behind his back as he walked along side his beloved. "Of course it is an enjoyable gift, but while I could read yours, I can no longer."

“That must bother you,” Will said, wondering what it must have been like to have had a well of information and then suddenly have it ripped from him. “Do you find it harder to understand me without reading my mind?”

"I can feel you through our bond, which helps me understand," Hannibal answered, though he did wish he could continue to read his mind, however there was no sport in that. No mystery. "It does not bother me, not entirely. Though it would come in handy right now."

“Why is that?” Will asked, softly, hands in his pants pockets, tugging his trousers over his ass as he did.

"It would be useful to know if you believe me or not, and how you are feeling right now, in this moment," Hannibal answered, looking over at Will, down his back and along his backside. He quickly averted his eyes and looked at his face instead as the crowd began to thicken.

“I don’t even know myself,” Will answered, keeping close to Hannibal, reaching one hand to take his arm, to stay close. “I’m still figuring out who I’m supposed to be now, and who it was that died a week ago. What is kept and what is lost from mortal to immortal.”

"You are young yet," Hannibal hummed, enjoying the closeness as they strolled. He began scanning the crowd for his, and hopefully their, next meal. "You will figure it out soon enough and I will be here to help guide you along the way if you wish. As I said, the world is ours."

Will’s brighter sea-blue gaze reached Hannibal for a moment as they wandered through the crowd. Opening himself to each soul they passed, Will could get a feel for the sort of people they were. A virgin was not likely a bad seed, but Hannibal had his tastes, and that didn’t mean Will had to have the appetite. “So it is.”

Given the new knowledge Hannibal had of Will, he was willing to alter his tastes. As long as they fed, he was happy, and preferably not on a diet of rodents. "If there happens to be anyone that catches your eye, do let me know. What I wanted before does not have to remain the same, William. I can be...flexible, receptive to change."

“It is your dinner,” Will offered, having little want to pick any sort of meal, even if his fangs jutted out and the sheer want to bite every pulse he heard in passing.

Hannibal looked over, seeing Will's incisors and he smiled just faintly. "Yes indeed, mine alone." He steered them deeper into the crowd, the sound of the mortals heartbeats almost deafening as he looked for who he wanted. At last he saw a young Omegan man, not Thai, but certainly virgin by scent alone, who was stealing a woman's purse. He looked to be about twenty. "There. _Him_."

With an awful sneer, low and almost a growl, Will saw the thief and snatched at the hood of his sweater, tugging hard. The kid went down, and Will pulled him to them, and out of the way of anyone else. In shadow now, Will grasped the boy by the collar, fangs extended as he could all but taste his pulse thrumming in his veins. The hunger in will had become too much, dinner presented beautifully, all wrapped up in a pretty package of skin and bones. The young man whimpered but was caught in Will’s minding blue eyes, unable to speak. On impulse and want, Will leaned, head canted and sunk his teeth into supple flesh. Blood spilled against his tongue, slipping preciously down his throat in a frenzied bloodlust he couldn't control.

Hannibal was right at Will's side and as he marvelled at the ferocity of his beautiful progeny, he took the boy's wrist to his mouth and bit down, drinking deep from the vein with a deep snarling growl. It was all too exquisite, the crimson in his mouth, the Omega at his side, simply radiant. When the heart began to slow, he pulled back, licking his fangs. "Stop, Will, you must stop now," he said, slipping his fingers through his hair to encourage him. "Before he reaches the threshold of death."

Quaking with utter need, as blood flowed and nourished his body, Will moved away, head cradled in Hannibal's hand, Will’s eyes opened, half hooded and gazed at the Alpha next to him, blue hues bright and lively once more. It wasn't enough to sustain either of them, as Will had not eaten in days of what he should have been.

The Alpha neared Will's face, not kissing him but simply sharing space to drink him in, so to speak, up close. "Beautiful," he murmured, letting to boy they’d fed on, drop to the ground as he cupped the Omega's cheeks which were temporarily warm due to the blood. "Come, you need to feed more."

Dazed on the feeding high, Will nodded a little, flushed cheeks warm with new life. His hands clenched around Hannibal's hips holding onto him like he might just float away.

Hannibal thumbed over Will’s cheek, smiling as his fiery eyes seemed to radiate dark love. He swiftly moved the Omega away from the area, their movements too quick to be seen by the crowd. The new location was one a bit further away, a block to be precise and in a shady part of the little town. Before he could begin scanning, a gun was pressed against his head.

“Give me your money, both of you,” the robber scowled, looking at Will. “Or your friend here gets shot.”

Will glared at the man, and his hand shot out too quickly to be seen, snatching the gun from his hand, and wrenching his wrist behind his back. He pushed the man's face into the wall, pull his head with his free hand to the side. “No, we won't.”

"Please, fuck, let me go...I-I'm sorry!" the human begged, which earned a laugh from Hannibal.

Hannibal had been shot, it was quite annoying but not fatal, of course. Nonetheless, he was annoyed by the attack, and pleased with Will's reaction. He joined him, giving Will an encouraging look as he opened his mouth to let his fangs come down once again. Silly human, thinking he would be set free now. The Alpha was positively illuminated with feral power, the blood lust radiating off of him in deadly, alluring waves.

Will sunk fangs into the man's neck, feeding on opposite sides with Hannibal, so but pleased with himself, for now.

The Alpha vampire roared with delight as he swallowed copious amounts of the sweet nectar that poured from the deep puncture wounds he’d made. Fear, pain, sorrow--it was all present in the blood and it fueled Hannibal, his hand slipping once more into Will’s curls as they fed together.

Sated for now, Will pulled back when the man went limp. He licked his fangs, cleaning them, wiping blood from his lips, watching Hannibal.

Hannibal stepped back as well, letting the man fall as he basked in the warm after-glow of their feast. Will looked magnificent this way--as he always did--but especially now. “Good, is it not?”

The agony of what he had done had not set in yet, too caught up in blood lust to quite feel everything just yet. Will's chest heaved, taking in a deep breath to calm himself, something he was used to doing when he was alive, and still did when he needed it, despite its unnecessary need.

Hannibal licked his fangs and grinned, stalking close to Will. “Are you sated, or do you crave more?”

“I am alight and pleasantly content,” Will whispered, watching Hannibal grow closer, and despite that his body did not react as it once did, excitement still thrilled through his veins, quickening the ever so nearly dead heartbeat in his chest.

“Very well,” Hannibal rasped, his dark penetrating eyes taking in every nuance and shift of Will’s. He reached out and touched his shoulder, beckoning him to come with him. “Shall we explore the city? The night is still early.”

“Yes,” Will said quietly, reaching once more for Hannibal's arm, fingers wrapped around his bicep.

Smiling, Hannibal walked with Will down the street, musing that really he could drink more, but he was sated enough. It would be a pleasure to explore a bit with him. "Tell me, what did you do in your free time, when you were mortal?"

“I fished a lot,” Will answered, taking in the sights with his still brand new vampire eyes. “I wanted dogs, but Molly insisted after the pup was born…”

"Dogs, yes," Hannibal mused, remembering the dog he and Mischa had when they were young as well as gauging how the Omega was feeling about the pup he'd lost. He looked over at Will, watching him scan and survey the area and smiled. "You could still fish, if you wanted, at night."

“It’s a little harder,” Will said, leaning against Hannibal’s arm as they glided through the stone walkways, through alley’s, almost aimlessly, observing those around them with no more than a side glance. He leaned his cheek against Hannibal’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around his.

Hannibal felt a Alpha purr welling up inside his chest, which he stifled, and instead continued to enjoy the feel of Will on his arm. He felt like a God, as if nothing nor no one could stop them. "Indeed, however, there is almost nothing that I would refuse you, William. You need only ask."

“I’ll figure something out, I usually do,” Will said, resting against Hannibal as they walked, content here as his mind drifted slowly, never on his old life, always on their present, as if the old was slowly being forgotten.

"Resourceful and cunning, yes, that is what you are," Hannibal hummed, leaning against Will, scenting him as they strolled. "And for other forms of entertainment? Do you enjoy the theater or perhaps the symphony? It can be challenging, but if we go after feeding it should not prove to be overly so."

Will was running on a pleasant blood high, and nodded his head, not quite listening to every word, but rather taking in Hannibal’s scent, which put him at ease. “I wouldn’t mind learning about either. I’ve never been.”

"There are many things I want to share with you," the Alpha offered, remembering what it was to be a newborn vampire, weeping at the beauty of the night and feeling the thrill of warm blood revitalizing his body. He found himself nosing into Will's curls idly and yet fondly, holding him closer still.

Their bond as creatures of the night was far more binding than most Alpha and Omega relationships, as Will was finding out slowly. “We have a life time.” Will slipped under Hannibal’s arm and wrapped his own around his waist, bringing them hip-to-hip as they walked, as if holding the other up in drunken stupor.

Urges that were not of much importance to immortals, spiked then, albeit not in immense measure for what they had was beyond the carnal; even still, Hannibal felt it, that longing for deeper intimacy, to have that secondary bond even if it wasn't exactly needed. The Alpha wanted to possess Will in every way imaginable because he knew they were destined to be together, as if it were written and ordained in the night sky with opaque crimson--just for them. Squeezing the Omega's shoulders affectionately, he looked over to meet his gaze. "Would you like to walk on the docks?"

Will nodded slowly, as they left the streets to a smaller one, people paying them no mind, though a few did jeer a bit, and one muttered something about homosexuals, but Will was too alight to care. He buried his nose into Hannibal’s neck instead, as though making a point as they wandered off.

Hannibal couldn't suppress the growling purr that escaped his lips then as Will pressed into the hollow of his neck. It was divine, the only religion he ever had or would need, even if it was just a simple gesture. To the Alpha, it was monumental, enough to keep him from freeing himself to tear out the throat of the man who spoke so rudely of their partnership. As the dirt turned to wooden planks, the sounds and scents of the water ever present, he sighed, contentedly. "Stunning," he murmured, though he was hardly referring to just the scenery. "All the glorious life of the bayou here to sing us it's sweet melodies as we walk together."

“It’s all I’ve ever known,” Will said, docile for now, well fed and content with his companion, he enjoyed their outing for what it was, to the fullest, well aware his feelings were starting to attach themselves to the man at his side. His fingers wrapped around Hannibal’s waist tighter, turning his gaze, chin tilted, to gaze him as the moon gleamed over the bayou water.

"I have travelled much, never staying in one place for long, so it is quite new for me yet," Hannibal smiled, turning to face Will. He hooked his arms around him, resting on his shoulders as the only sight he wanted to partake of tonight was that of the one he sired. How lovely the Omega looked as the pale orb of night bathed its light over exquisite features and multifaceted eyes.

“You have seen the world in ways I never have,” Will whispered, too close to carry normal tones, their faces close like this.

"You can and will, if you wish," Hannibal promised, tucking and errant curl behind the curve of Will's ear. His eyes were glistening, a bit hooded as he stared into glowing sea-blues. "There is nothing in this earth now that does not hold some fascination."

“We’re venturing soon, I’m sure I’ll find the world there to be satisfying,” Will stated, allowing himself to take in Hannibal’s beauty, his glorious self in ways he would have never seen otherwise, if not for his vampire eyes.

"Yes and I believe that Paris will suit you well," Hannibal offered, preening under the attention. He licked his lips and smiled, somewhat coyly as he felt each word Will had spoken, as if it was lingering in the air between them, pulling him in.

“I hope so,” Will said with a coy smile of his own before letting his hands drop and wrapped his hand around Hannibal’s arm once again, walking them to the pier toward the edge, to look over.

Hannibal grinned, walking with Will, the frogs and crickets louder than what it would be for that of a mortal. He imagined the Omega then, in the streets of Paris, on his arm; it would be sensational. "You need not hope. If you should find it unsatisfactory, we will simply relocate until we find a place that you love."

Will was sure nothing would ever be unsatisfactory with Hannibal around, but he didn’t say it, he kept the impending words to himself until the day he was certain. “A fair plan.”

A nod of approval was given as the Alpha vampire snaked his arm around Will's waist, looking out over the water as a breeze blew softly, a lock of hair freeing itself of the tie that bound his long tresses and fluttering in the its wake. "It is as if these waters were crafted just for you."

“I have loved the sea since I was child,” Will admitted, “my father taught me to boat.”

"Were you close with your mother and father?" Hannibal asked, wanting to know more about the Omega before him, every last detail.

“Only my father. He raised me,” Will explained, though the memories seemed farther and farther away, less painful these days, more dreamlike, like the fog over the bayou settling in for the night.

"And you have turned out to be breathtaking," Hannibal said, watching Will closely, listening intently as the moon started to set. "Have you any siblings?"

“No,” was Will’s simple answer, taking Hannibal’s hand to lead him back, they should be getting home for the evening, and enjoy the rest of it there.

Hannibal nodded and let Will guide their way, the movements fast but smooth. Once they were back in the car, he started it up and pulled out onto the road. The Omega had fed, which made the Alpha happy, but he wondered if there would be remorse later. "A most wonderful outing, Will. Wouldn't you agree?"

“Yes,” Will said, the toil of guilt was edging its way into his belly, coiling under his skin and daring to wrench out the last few bits of lithe happiness and docile, calm from him.

“Good.” The Alpha said no more, wanting to give Will time to reflect as he drove down the dark streets. Dawn was nearing, and he could smell it, feel it in the air as it blew through the car.

Almost an hour later and Hannibal parked in the garage, getting out and unlocking the door as he waited for Will. "I hope you find your sleeping arrangement suitable, but if not, we can order something else, larger or with different fabrics inside," he offered, thinking about it since they were about to retire for the day.

“It’s been fine,” Will insisted, closing the door behind him, watching Hannibal as they retreated into the house. He’d be fine for a few days having fed twice now, and they could live a long while between feedings, he knew that, it would be about control and substance.

"Then I'm glad," Hannibal smiled, walking over to hang his suit coat and remove his shoes. He'd gotten blood on his shirt as well, so he removed it, button by button and looked over at Will. "You were glorious tonight."

“I was a monster,” Will said, kicking off his boots and setting them aside.

And there it was, the guilt. Of course Hannibal had anticipated it though he'd hoped he would be proven wrong, not that he minded either--not truly as it was part of what made Will beautiful. "Are the beasts of the forests monsters too then, when they hunt for survival? Should we not do the same?"

“It’s… different,” Will said, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up, and then made his way down into the basement.

Hannibal followed him down, removing his pants, to his boxers. He pulled on pajama bottoms after that, and raised the lid of his elegant, vintage coffin. “Death is part of life for those we deliver unto it. The people we fed on tonight were of the lowest calibur, pencil licking bottom feeders. Cattle, if you will. We did society a justice.”

Stripping down to his boxers, Will put his clothes aside on a chair to deal with that evening. “I can't argue that.” Hannibal had a point, but it made the guilt no less in Will's mind.

Hannibal nodded and then lowered himself into his coffin, watching Will. “Sleep, William and perhaps tomorrow the world will look different to you.”

Unsure of that, Will lowered himself in and closed the coffin, drifting off to dream filled sleep of blood and poor wretches.


	3. Chapter 3

A few nights later and Hannibal had packed their things, a red-eye flight booked and movers would come in the morning to ship their things to the new Paris address Hannibal had given them. It would be best the two vampires not be present anyways when they came, it would only be a temptation. He walked over to Will and smiled. “We should feed before we leave, Will, lest things get out of control onboard our flight.”

Will hadn't fed since the other night, but to stay controlled, he knew Hannibal was right, they would need to. He pulled on his windbreaker and nodded. “Fast food?” he asked with a smirk.

Hannibal chuckled darkly at that and put on his long coat, tying his hair back before pulling his boots on. “Yes, and I insist you pick the place,” he winked. “Then we shall depart.”

“The movie theatre has a lot of lively ones,” Will insisted, boots on, he followed Hannibal out.

“An excellent choice,” Hannibal decided, locking up and getting into the car. He started it up and backed out, his blood lust beginning to intensify as he thought about the meal that was to come.

The drive was quiet, and as they approached, Will saw a couple arguing over what movie to see. The man smacked the girl and Will's eyes narrowed. “That one.”

“Yes, that one will do nicely,” Hannibal agreed, getting out of the car, fangs extending. He eyed the stocky tan skinned man as the woman began to cry and cower, holding her hands up apologetically.

Will was there quickly, no one having seen him, and his hand was on the man’s shoulder, who turned with his fist out ready to punch. Will dodged, the girl ran for it, and then he pushed the man against the wall, well hidden at the side of the building, in shadow, and sunk his fangs in without hesitation. Will did all he could to keep the man’s groans from affecting him, stifling his cries with his hand over his mouth.

Hannibal watched, right by Will and then sunk his pointed incisors into the other side of the man's neck. He growled as he fed, making it as painful a bite as he could by gnarling and re-piercing the flesh again, ripping skin. Delicious.

Will drank until he could feel the man start to die in his grasp and then let go, pulling back and licking his teeth. That was much better now. “Not very sweet.”

Moving away as well, Hannibal ran his tongue over his fangs and nodded, stepping around the corpse. “Quite bitter,” he agreed, thinking the woman would have tasted better but he knew Will wouldn’t want to go after her. “Are you sated or shall we find another?”

“I should be alright,” Will mentioned, but he knew Hannibal’s appetite was far more than his own.

“I will be fine as well, then,” Hannibal said, also knowing he could feed on the plane, if necessary. “We may leave if you’d like?”

“Best not to be late,” Will commented with a nod, and walked back to the car, wiping his mouth, blood smearing bright against his palm.

Hannibal nodded back, and got inside, starting it up to head to the airport since their things would be moved for them and their luggage was already in the trunk. “Agreed, time is always against us when it comes to the terrible dawn.”

Will agreed with a hum and as they arrived, he got out to get their bags from the back. Check in didn’t take too long, and soon they were boarding their long flight, but luckily with seats toward the back and only one window, it would be easy to block out the sun if necessary.

So many humans, Hannibal mused, looking at each one, reading their thoughts casually as he sat next to Will. Mostly no one that stood out and his hunger was sated for the time being but he saw a couple he would like to sink his teeth into. “I hope you are comfortable,” he said, crossing one leg over the other as he looked at the Omega. “There was a time when this trip would have been made by boat, hidden away in the lowest level.”

“Amazing we do not need to do that now,” Will replied, buckling into his seat, a smile spread across his face as he touched Hannibal’s arm.

“Indeed it is,” Hannibal smiled back, buckling up as well as he placed his hand over Will’s, the contact taking his mind off of the cattle among them. “I do not like all of the technological advances that I’ve seen come to pass but I must say that this is one I’m grateful for.”

“Not a fan of the Walkman?” Will chuckled, wondering how it must be to feel so old-- to be so old-- and yet so young looking.

Hannibal chuckled at that and shook his head, squeezing Will’s hand. He did so enjoy his humor. “I found it to be distasteful, banal. I much prefer hearing music live than through distorted devices.”

“I suppose you have a point,” Will agreed, sitting back, head against the rest there. “You owe me a live concert then.”

“It would be a pleasure,” Hannibal remarked, doing the same with his head canted over at Will. The plane started to take off, several people in the isle across from them looking nervous. It made the Alpha inwardly chuckle as the man began praying to his God. Pathetic, weak creatures. “Paris has many a wonderful venue for that very thing.”

“I should hope so,” Will said, having never left Louisiana in his life, it was going to be a wonder the sort of things they found in a new country altogether. He glanced at the man and then Hannibal. “Do contain yourself, Hannibal.”

“You needn’t worry, Will,” Hannibal grinned, meeting Will’s eyes as mirth danced in his own. He thought about luring the human into the bathroom, hypnotizing him and feeding just a bit before releasing him again but decided against it. “I promise to behave myself.”

“It’s a long flight, we don’t need to scare anyone,” Will said, head canted to the side a little as he looked at Hannibal, thoughtfully.

“Agreed,” Hannibal said, with a little sigh. He placed his arm on the rest in between their seats and clucked his tongue quietly on the roof of his mouth as he thought about how they might pass the time. “A century or so ago, there was a theater of vampires in Paris,” he whispered, “Many more of our kind than there are now. It is a shame I can not show you.”

“It’s no longer around?” Will asked, placing his hand over Hannibal’s, testing their waters in their going companionship.

“Perhaps,” Hannibal answered, not entirely sure since it had been so long. He turned his hand over, palm up, to lace their fingers together. A show of acceptance to the gesture. “I heard whispers that there was a fire, but it could have been moved elsewhere.”

“We may have to look,” Will offered, their hands palm to palm now, their closeness growing by the day.

“Then we will,” Hannibal promised, enjoying the feel of Will’s cool skin against his own. “It is normal to wish to seek out more of your own kind when you’re first turned. It helps fill in the proverbial gaps and provides answers.”

“I only wish to know what we’re about,” Will insisted, it having nothing to do with lack of companionship with Hannibal in the least.

Hannibal understood, he felt no threat but it was nice to hear Will reassure him all the same. "And so you shall, Mylimasis," he murmured, thumbing over the Omegan vampire's skin, tracing the blue veins there that shone through. "You will have answers and more."

Will felt himself purr lightly at the touches, almost not even heard, and leaned his head toward Hannibal’s shoulder, though no one looked their way, thankfully. “I hope so.”

The Alpha heard it, felt it, and his body responded by leaning closer as well. Hannibal hardly cared who saw but was glad no one did since it would likely make Will uncomfortable. "I've told you, with me, life will be enjoyable, and knowledge will come freely to you. If I cannot provide it, we will find someone who can."

“You’ve been more than helpful,” Will insisted, canting his head up to meet Hannibal’s honey eyes, gazing at him up close.

"Anything, for you, Will," Hannibal responded, using his other hand to cup Will's jaw and trace his cheek bone. He was deeply in love and he knew it, wasn't ashamed of it.

Will’s eyes gleamed up at Hannibal, bright and blue, like gemstones. He knew without a doubt of Hannibal’s love, but it didn’t deter him in the least, he might not feel the same yet, but his calmness around the Alpha spoke droves in the silence.

For the first time in a long time, Hannibal felt the urge to close the gap and feel Will's lips against his own. He wouldn't, however, it would be for the Omega to decide and if not, what they had was more than enough on its own. The Alpha held the silence and continued swimming in the blue oceans of the eyes peering into his own as the plane flew through the night.

Their foreheads pressed together and that was enough for Will, enough to calm and provide for his Omegan nature. He purred once more and then chuckle at himself for it; Hannibal had a way with him.

Hannibal purred back, quietly, smiling softly as they stayed close. He closed his eyes just briefly, taking in Will's scent. "Beautiful," he whispered and opened his eyes back, taking the Omega in up close.

“Thank you for your patience,” Will whispered, and leaned in, kissing Hannibal’s high cheek bone once.

"You're welcome," Hannibal rasped, his tone smooth like honey as he spoke, savoring the feel of his lips on his skin. “I would wait an eternity.”

“We have forever,” Will whispered, eyes bright. He wanted to explore their relationship to its fullest without putting their two sexes in the middle.

“We do,” Hannibal whispered back, his fiery eyes glowing almost red as he felt the charge of their primary bond and the budding love underneath it. There was no rush.

As weeks passed, Will's dreary life and depression from the deaths of wife and unborn pup went with it, mostly forgotten, laid to rest in the back of his mind.

“Yes,” he murmured, nuzzling against Hannibal's face once, and rested there a moment more.

The flight passed by quick enough and Hannibal managed to not kill anyone onboard. Instead, he focused on Will, chatting and nuzzling; all the while their bond strengthened. But it was time to go to their new home, and he looked at the Omega, smiling. "Come, let us go."

The flight had been just long enough that when they arrived, it was just as the sun was setting. They grabbed their luggage and a cab, making their way into the heart of the city, to the home Hannibal had picked out especially for them.

Hannibal paid the cab fare once they arrived, too elated to show Will their new home than anything else and got out, getting their luggage. He led him up the walkway, to the door of the large mansion. "This home was built in 1869, in fact, I believe I was here then, and recall seeing when it was built," he smiled and unlocked the door, opening it so the Omega could enter first. "I hope it is to your liking."

It was spacious and large, but not at all too fussy, as it had a homely vibe that reminded Will of New Orleans, which was just as well. He set down his bag, taking off his jacket to hang by the door, and wandered through the house, looking. Big enough for dogs, if they wanted, though he wasn’t sure having dogs was wise either.

Setting his bag down. Hannibal locked the door and hung his coat as well, following Will. He explained each room and at last lead them to the bedrooms that did in fact have beds in them, as well as the coffin, but the room itself was light tight. In fact, the whole house had tint which didn’t do much on their own but the blackout curtains added extra protection. "As I can no longer read your thoughts," he chuckled, touching the small of Will's back, "I am not sure if you like it. Do let me know."

“I like it, it reminds me of the plantation home a bit,” Will explained, though he always had thought it too large, at least here they would not get in each other’s way, as not to grow irritated with one another, as Will was sure might happen eventually. They had their own rooms, their own coffins there, which was nice, as Will did love his own space.

Hannibal hoped that maybe one day they might get a joined, double coffin, but for now, he was happy to give in to Will's every desire, even if that meant separate rooms. "I'm glad," he smiled, leaning against the wall as he looked at him. "Yes, I thought it might offer some familiarity for you."

“It’s beautiful, here,” Will insisted, walking the halls with Hannibal, seeking out each and every room, and especially enjoying the library, filled with numerous books and maps.

The Alphan vampire let his fingers trail over the partially stocked library, from the previous owners. He did so love the smell and feel of books, particularly old vintage bindings, but he would be glad when their things eventually arrived. "It is. Astoundingly beautiful," he remarked, looking directly at Will as he spoke, a charming grin on playing on his full lips. "We have the whole of the night. Would you prefer to stay in or venture out into the city?"

“You must be famished,” Will said with a knowing tone, considering Hannibal behaved himself on the flight over. He raised a coy brow toward Hannibal.

"That I am," Hannibal answered, with a dark grin as he licked his fangs in anticipation. One thing he did miss about being mortal was how he'd always loved the culinary arts, cooking and such though occasionally he would find ways to be creative with the blood he found decadent now. More than anything though, it was best right from the source. "And I would love to sample the local flavor, as it were."

Will sighed, but left the library, going to find his jacket once more by the door. “We’ll unpack later then.”

Hannibal was a little perplexed, as it had been Will's idea to feed, or at least he'd insinuated it but he nodded, going to get his coat as well. "Yes, we shall, however, if you wish to stay, I would not force you to come along. I could always bring someone home?"

“Our first night in our home and you want to sully it with another?” Will asked, still a little jealous at the heart of things, and preferred Hannibal be his alone when they were home. “We’ll go out, I wouldn’t want you being alone.”

"My apologies, you're absolutely right," Hannibal said, sensing something lingering there, he took Will's face in his hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek, as the Omega had done on the plane. "I am glad you will accompany me, as I always prefer you at my side rather than not."

“That’s where I’d prefer to be as well,” Will whispered, his scent wafting, he realized when Hannibal grew close as if drawing him in further.

"Good," Hannibal rumbled, letting his fingertips trail from Will's face, down his neck, just skating over the mating gland there. How he wanted to sink his teeth in, claim him in every way imaginable. The Alpha scented him and then stepped back, remembering he'd promised himself he would show restraint. "Then that is where you shall remain, for as long as you choose."

Will craned his head, neck all but pushed into Hannibal's fingers, and then he nodded, swallowing once. He'd always been a strong Omega, which turned many Alpha off of him and eventually lead Will to marry another Omega. Hannibal enough out a want in him he never experienced, and even in death, in the vampire state, their second sexes seemed to have a hold over them. “Good.”

A growl was stifled at the reciprocity, the Alpha feeling engulfed by the Omega's scent and proximity. Hannibal licked his lips, pupils spread wide across the expanse of his amber iris and nodded. "Let's go, Mylimasis."

Will took Hannibal’s hand, allowing the Alpha to lead them out, and then zipped his jacket to his neck with his free hand. “Where shall we head?”

"There are a lot of people at the Eiffel Tower," Hannibal mused, squeezing Will's hand gently as he lead them to the car in the garage he'd had delivered already. He noticed how he was covering his scent gland but didn't call it out. "Perhaps we kill two birds with one stone?"

“Let’s hope it’s open late then,” Will mused, looking at the new car, and then got in, not asking.

"A valid point," Hannibal smiled, getting in and cranking up the engine. He backed out and turned onto the road. "If it is closed, we can still find stragglers nearby and fly up to the top. I didn't mention that we could do that, did I?"

“Fly?” Will asked, head canted slightly, and then turned his gaze to the moon lit night that passed by as they drove.

"Well, I should clarify, not all immortals possess the ability. I am one who can but if it remains to be seen if you will likewise be able," Hannibal explained, smiling over as he looked at the Omega's profile.

“It seems I’ve been gifted with the slighted hand of not very good powers with my immortality,” Will sighed, sure that boosted empathy was hardly a good trait for a Vampire.

"Your spirit is one of the rarest gifts I've ever seen," Hannibal offered, turning right to get on the main road. He'd never seen a vampire that retained any sense of compassion towards humans, not for this long. "Though I can see where it might be inconvenient."

Will was never going to be a good vampire, he was never going to be what Hannibal was, or any other for that matter. He was convinced, even still, that the choice to turn him was the wrong one. “Very.”

Hannibal contemplated that as he drove, down the desolate streets, the city sleeping now for the most part. Will might not ever be the killer he hoped but the Alpha regretted nothing. After some time, he parked in the allotted space for the tower and got out, walking over quickly to open Will's door just because he could. "Come, the city awaits, my William."

Slipping out, Will took Hannibal’s hand as he always did, conjoined. Will worried what other vampires might think of him if he was just a waste of space, or not. “It’s not so busy…”

"No, but the darker element is usually ready and willing to mug tourists, which will be to our benefit," Hannibal smiled, walking proudly.

Will nodded, leaning into Hannibal as he slid untwined their fingers and slipped his hand up Hannibal’s arm, clutching there instead. “Anything, in particular, you’re looking to dine on?”

"I could likely eat all of Paris," Hannibal joked, his pointed fangs gleaming by the light of the moon as they strolled. Given Will's empathy, he thought it best to forgo selecting tonight. "I feel as though you should be the one to select if you'd like?"

“I selected before we left. You’re the one with giant appetite,” Will pointed out, looking around even still, though no one seemed as shady as he hoped, mostly tourists.

"Very well," Hannibal remarked, and then, coming around the corner, was an Alpha in his rut. Perfect, he decided, walking with Will in his direction. "Him."

Will could smell it, though it did nothing to him in his state, and looked at Hannibal a moment, hand clenching around his arm. “Just because?”

"Yes," Hannibal answered, but before he could say anything else the Alpha stalked over to Will.

"Omega, you smell so fucking good," the human Alpha snarled, grabbing Will's shoulders. Which of course, Hannibal had thought might be a possibility, still, it angered him and made his eyes glow blood red.

Will’s scent was mostly drowned out these days, only smelled by vampires, but for an Alpha in heat? Wil shuddered as the man touched him, and then pushed him off with one strong shove. “Don’t touch me,” he snarled, fangs flashing as he went after the man, riled now.

Hannibal stalked closer, fangs out as they stood out of view of the public--not that there was really anyone out anyways this late-- and growled at the other Alpha. "You dare lay a hand on him? Your suffering will be immense."

"Fuck you!" the human spat, hackles up as he got to his feet. "Both of you!"

With speed, he’d yet to master fully, Will was in front of the man, fangs in his neck, hard grip on his shoulders, holding him there. He sucked, and drained, tongue and teeth taking in coppery tasting, bitter blood.

Hannibal came up behind the Alpha and ripped one of the man's arms right off, covering his mouth as he joined Will in feeding, right from bloody socket. Suffering is what he'd promised and he always made sure to be a vampire of his word.

After having enough Will let go, letting Hannibal finish the man off, watching as the feral vampire tore into him, letting him die like that, suffering. Will had to look away, remove himself from the sight of the man. Someday he hoped to gain some control over this.

As the human struggled, doing his best to cling to his meager existence, Hannibal reveled in it, let it flow through him as warm as the blood that he consumed. Once he was done, he grinned, licking his fangs clean. The Alpha was nearing frenzy, not having been able to express such ferocity in a while. "It seems as though the pig gave us reason to feed after all."

“Yes,” Will agreed, licking blood from his own lips, standing off to the side, near the alley opening to be sure no one saw them.

As his blood lust went from a boil to a simmer, Hannibal smoothed down his attire and watched the sweep of Will's tongue before meeting his gaze. "Would you like to see the top of the tower now or return to our home?"

“Tower,” Will said, not wanting to damper their outing now.

Hannibal slipped his arms around Will's waist then and pressed their brows together, the scent of blood between them. "Hold onto me, Mylimasis, I'll give you a lift."

ARms wrapping around Hannibal’s shoulders, Will held tightly, gazing at him, a full realization of their kinship blooming in his chest. “Thanks.”

"You're welcome," the Alphan vampire smiled and up they went, through the night sky. He didn't take them right to their destination yet and instead, went higher, letting Will see the lights of the city, wind in their hair. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Higher and higher, almost to the clouds, Will felt breathless up here, looking down on the city of love, where lights glittered about the streets in the dark, like little fireflies. “Very.”

Hannibal felt like a god with Will in his arms, soaring through the sky together. He hummed and circled around the tower, finally situating them at the top, on the ledge, where he wrapped his arm around the Omega's shoulders. It was almost poetic. "None of this beauty compares to your own, Will, but I am pleased to share it with you."

“As I am with you,” Will said, realizing now that he was happy for once, for the most part. He leaned in against Hannibal, watching the city slowly fall asleep, some lights going out in houses while others stay bright in the nightlife.

"Good," Hannibal responded and turned to Will, cupping his face. It was a gorgeous view but the best was at his side and his dead heart was alive with a love more profound than any human could feel. "The desires of an immortal are not that of mortals as you now know. However, I would very much like to kiss you, William. The setting could not be more perfect but you reserve the right to say no."

Will swallowed and licked his lips. He’d wanted to kiss Hannibal for days. He leaned in against his palm, and then in closer. “A kiss.”

"Yes, just a..." Hannibal trailed off, his pupils blown as he closed the distance and pressed their lips together, sighing through his nostrils. It was succulent, even something so simple, but to the Alpha it was monumental. He didn't open his mouth, nor move away, showing Will he had the power, the control in this regard.

Will pressed slower, head canted as their lips slid together to lock into place, a spark of life shot through him, his hand on Hannibal’s chest, over where his heart would be but could feel no beat.

Hannibal groaned, quietly, taking Will's blood tinged flavor, and his scent all at once. It was perfect and he committed it to memory as the breeze blew through their hair. Daringly, he slipped his tongue out, just a bit to sweep over the Omega's plush lower lip.

“Hannibal,” Will whispered between their mouth, eyes half lidded as he gazed at him, moving his hand up and over his shoulder, playing in the long tendrils of hair blowing in the soft, chilly wind. If his heart to beat, it would have, hard and fast.

As would have Hannibal's heart. The Alpha slipped his fingers into Will's soft curls, thumbing over his ear as he held there, not plunging his tongue in and feasting as he found he wanted to. Even still, there was something enchanting about the slow passion of this as well--if not more so. "Will," he whispered back, brushing their noses together as he peered back into his eyes. "You taste divine."

A slow pace with a burning core was what Will longed to have, to build with Hannibal so their lasting relationship did not fizzle out too soon. He rested their heads together, smiling softly. “I don’t know how it’s possible, I thought all my instincts for… this went dead when I did…”

"Trust that I find myself just as astounded," Hannibal smiled back, continuing to stroke Will's curls. "I'd heard that it was possible, in stories of old, but only with one who was destined to a vampire's true mate. Of course, I thought it was merely a fairy tale...until you..."

“There are stories about two vampires, an Alpha, and an Omega? Being… together?” Will asked, just to be clear, wondering if it were true if what he felt that was unlike he ever had alive, was real.

"There is one I recall reading, centuries ago," Hannibal answered, thinking back and scouring his vast memory palace. "It is rare, and as I said, I thought it to be a myth before now. It seems as though fate and circumstance might have had other ideas."

“You really believe we’re destined to be mated vampires though none exist?” Will asked, blue eyes bright in the light of the moon overhead, but he didn’t move, he didn’t pull away from Hannibal. He kept close.

"I find that I do not care if the story I read was true or not, William," Hannibal answered, penetrating the Omega with his fiery, ethereal gaze. "I need nothing nor no one to tell me what I feel in the swell of my breast. I knew it when I scented you, bit you, and it was confirmed when our lips touched."

No one else in the world existed when Will met Hannibal, drunk or not, there had been a pull, one Will would not deny, just as he would not deny it now. He leaned and brushed their lips together, softly, that spark flitting through him once more. “Yes…”

Hannibal let out an Alphan purr at that, deep and throaty before kissing him once more, gently. It thrilled him to no end that Will returned the sentiment, and while the Omega may or may not have been in love yet, it was proof that someday perhaps, he would be. "My beautiful William..."

Will leaned into it, perfectly happy there, in Hannibal's arms, high above the city and the rest of the world. They had a life time to figure things out. For now, this was good. He smiled again at Hannibal's lips, resting his hand on his chest.

There was something enchanting and profound about the location and the words both spoken as well as not, but more than anything it was who Hannibal was with that made the scenario one he'd never forget. Hannibal nuzzled the Omega, smiling as he strummed through soft curls. "Forever, I will remember this time, Will."

“You won’t forget it someday in the future?” Will asked, teasing mostly, aware that human lives and memories mostly escaped them at some point, as his own slowly faded away, the pain no longer edging against him.

Hannibal chuckled at that, his fangs peeking below his pronounced upper lip. "No," he promised, though he did so enjoy Will's humor. "Shall we go home then or would you like to stay a while longer, Mylimasis?"

“We have many nights ahead of us to be here,” Will insisted with a little smile, arm wrapped around Hannibal once more. “We can go.”

"A valid point, yes," Hannibal hummed and hooked his arms around Will's waist, jumping off the ledge they sat on, flight taking over as he flew them straight into the car this time. He set the Omega down and released him, opening the door. Really he could have flown them there but he enjoyed driving in the luxury car. Once Will was in, he got in and headed for home.

Will watched the city in a daze of hopeless romantic feelings he had never had before, sure they would leave at any moment, and therefore was very careful with his perfectly placed affections on Hannibal. Once home, he got out, never straying too far, but not overly crowding Hannibal either.

Hannibal removed his coat and shoes, hanging them up and started a fire in the fireplace. He didn't need it of course, but it was more for ambiance. The Alpha felt good, very good, sated and high on the moment shared with Will. Sitting down, he crossed a leg over the other and cast his eyes to his partner. "If I were still mortal, I would be offering you a nice vintage red to enjoy by the fire."

“It’s been years since you’ve had any, hasn’t it? Centuries?” Will asked, his boots off by the door, jacket hung up, he walked to Hannibal's side and sat on the arm of the chair, perching there with one arm draped over his the Alpha’s shoulders.

"Yes, it has," Hannibal answered, leaning back into the embrace to gaze up at Will. "However, wine is often used to represent blood, and what we drink now is more succulent than any vintage or food than I ever partook of as a mortal. Still, occasionally, I miss it."

“What happens if we drink it?” Will pondered out loud, and nuzzled into Hannibal’s hair, undoing the band holding it all in.

"We, as I'm sure you know, still have a digestive system but it works differently than when we were mortal," Hannibal began explaining, softly. He rather enjoyed Will's affections and so the Alpha leaned in, wrapped his arm around his waist. "If we were to consume wine, we would get sick, solid foods would be worse. It would rot in our stomachs and eventually would come back up again. Nothing fatal but inconvenient and messy. Likewise, it no longer sits well on the tongue, as good once did."

“That’s too bad,” Will whispered, slipping down over Hannibal’s lap, sideways. “I am sure giving up wine was tremendously hard for you.”

"It has its moments," Hannibal chuckled, quietly. He thumbed over Will's cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, as his own hung down over his shoulders. "In this moment, I find myself missing nothing, wanting nothing. Just this...and you."

“You’ve been very lonely until now,” Will whispered, leaning in to place a soft, delicate kiss to Hannibal’s shapely lips.

"I have. Until now," Hannibal murmured, the words curling off his tongue like poignant smoke, deep and accented. He kissed Will back, gently sucking the Omega's lower lip briefly, the tips of his fangs just barely scraping there before he pulled back.

Will’s hands threaded through Hannibal’s long, silky, loose hair, as he kissed him deeper, laving his tongue against Hannibal’s, the taste of their fresh kill still on their taste buds. “Good.”

Hannibal growled lowly, going back in as his cock throbbed in ways it hadn't since he was human. He ignored, nonetheless, and cupped Will's jaw, feeling the shift there as they kissed with increasing intensity. The Alpha was growing addicted to the Omega's taste, already hooked on his scent and his blood--his very presence really. "Decadent is more appropriate a word..."

Will moved, straddling Hannibal now as he dove in for another kiss, heated between their cold bodies, despite no heat generated, somehow he felt worked up, and Hannibal’s scent was lingering in his senses, almost clouding his judgment.

Hannibal pressed his hips up into Will slightly and twirled their tongues together, his hand roving down the Omega's back. He didn't grab his ass but did kiss down his throat, to his scent gland, where he licked over, catching the flavor on his tongue. The Alpha also felt heated in ways he hadn't, it was overwhelming in a beautiful way--but he wouldn't rush things if Will wasn't ready. "Mm, Will..."

Head tilting back on his neck, Will’s gland was presented to Hannibal, new sensations taking over his body all at once as he hooked his arm around Hannibal’s shoulders. Mind, body, and soul they were connected, Will could feel it. “Hannibal..”

The Alpha scraped his teeth over the gland then, inhaling the rich aroma of vanilla and lavender--sweetness--that was present in all Omegas, though Will’s had a power and tang that was impressive to his. Even through mortal death, it was still there, and alluring him all the same, bidding him to bite and claim. "William...I find myself unable to resist you..."

Death could not keep them apart if they could not have been together in the living world, it seemed. Too many centuries apart, and yet here they were. Will grasped a cool hand around Hannibal’s neck and turned his head to kiss him again, slowly. “Don’t.”

"Then I won't..." Hannibal gladly obliged, and the kiss was a welcome distraction from the mating gland there. He wanted Will to ask for that directly, and wouldn't force it. The Alphan vampire slid their tongues together, entwining them as he let his hand fall to knead the Omega's supple behind, groaning as he did.

Every part of Will felt alive at once, his cock throbbing to life, his heart jumping out of his chest as though it had found new meaning to be alive once more as if being around Hannibal was life itself. He bit Hannibal’s lower lip, bloody and raw, sucking on it.

At the amplified passion, Hannibal bit Will's upper lip, drawing copper which he lapped up hungrily as his hips began to swivel up into the Omega's ass fervently. In one swift, undetectable to the human-eye movement, he had him on his back on the couch and he was between his legs. His eyes were blazing with the fires of love and lust, kissing him again while they shared blood.

Will groaned, bright eyes blown dark with spread pupil, intentionally breathing ragged breaths as his body reacted, though not nearly in the ways it had in the living. He tugged on Hannibal’s hair, biting bloody kisses into his lips.

Hannibal bit down to Will's chest once he'd quickly removed both of their shirts to feel skin and sunk his fangs in, over his heart, feeding on his beloved. "William..." he growled, looking up at him with fierce eyes as long locks hung in his face. "Succulent is what you are. I could feast on you for hours."

Feeding on each other like this would be the most exotic thing Will had ever experienced, he was sure of it. He brushed long strands of hair from Hannibal’s eyes, licking his own lips when he saw scarlet drops on Hannibal’s mouth. “Bite again.”

"A pleasure," he murmured, licking his fangs as he moved up a little. Hannibal bit down, this time on Will's neck, the opposite side of the bonding gland and held the Omega's cheek as he did, offering himself up as well.

Will turned his head and bit into Hannibal’s wrist, right down into his vein, sucking on the blood there as it flowed from Hannibal freely, making him dizzy with bloodlust and wanton need. He rolled his hips up into Hannibal, hard under his pants.

This was usually how vampires had intimacy, but their connection was even more powerful, Hannibal knew. The interchanging of blood was glorious and the Alpha felt as though he was reaching an altered state of consciousness. Every sound, taste, and sensation were amplified and he ground his hips down to meet the Omega's thinking he detected a bit of slick but wasn't sure just yet considering how high he felt. What he knew was he wanted to take their melding to a new level and needed it, desperately.

“Hannibal,” Will murmured against his wrist as he sucked the blood, mouth covered in it, dripping down his chin and neck, absolutely abashed looking, writhing under the Alpha.

"William," Hannibal murmured back, moving over to kiss a bloody trail to Will's lips, sharing in the radiant blood bond that they were strengthening in this very moment. He slipped his hand between them, not letting their mouths part and undid the Omega's pants, quirking a brow in question as he did so.

“Yes-” Will managed, lifting his hips to let them slide down his ass and thighs, growling out with a need he never knew he had or needed.

The Alpha quickly removed Will's pants, and then his own, getting them both naked in no time at all. With consent and apparent, undeniable fragrance of the Omega's slick arousal, he licked down his torso stopping to taste him that way. Hannibal took him into his mouth, teeth scraping over satiny skin but not breaking as glowing eyes peered upward.

Will swore under his breath, hands flying up to grasp Hannibal’s shoulders, his hair, anything he could get his fingers into, grounding himself as pleasure warmed his cool skin. “There…” Their souls had been bound with the dark gift, and now their bodies would physically bind, connected thoroughly.

Even though it was likely unneeded, Hannibal knew there was no rush, dawn wasn't coming for two more hours at least. So as he laved his tongue on the underside of Will's cock, pressing against the nerves with hollowed, sharp cheeks, he pressed two fingers inside the slick passage below the Omega's balls. Perfect. Sinfully sweet. His. Not yet by mated bond but in every way else.

Will breathed out deliberately, hands clenched in Hannibal’s hair thighs spread and hips canted up to receive whatever onslaught of pleasure the Alpha bestowed on him. Will was Hannibal’s, no matter if there was a bonding scar bit or not.

Hannibal groaned around Will's shaft, flicking his tongue over his slit and taking him back down. Since oxygen was no issue, he held his head there, engulfing every inch of the Omega as his fingers worked in and out slowly. He found that there was nothing better than bringing Will to unspeakable pleasure.

“Please,” Will found himself begging, nothing like the way he had to be changed, but for blissful release, to have Hannibal inside of him, finally. “Hannibal-”

The Alpha couldn't deny him anything. Hannibal popped off and pulled his fingers out, positioning his bulbous cockhead at Will's wet pucker and pushed in with a groan. "Ah, Will," he breathed out intentionally and started to fuck into him faster. "Sublime-"

Will gasped, reaching for Hannibal’s shoulders to tug him down for a kiss, laving his tongue against Hannibal’s taking in his own taste and the mingling blood on their lips. “That’s... that’s good…” A heat began to build in his core, warming through his corpse-like body quickly.

"Very good, Mylimasis," Hannibal added, his words coming out in deep, thunderous groans. He kissed each sound into Will's mouth, sucking his tongue as muscles bulged and flexed. The Alpha picked up his pace, fucking Will the way only two vampires could--hard and inhumanly fast, the couch sliding a bit from the intensity of it all.

They were blurs within each other, all hands and legs, sliding of bodies, friction at its best. Will started to come undone within moments, biting once more into Hannibal’s mouth, tasting blood as he came, hard and fast.

Hannibal howled when Will came, the tight clutch of his body milking his cock for all it was worth. The Alpha bit back into the Omega's mouth, swallowing the droplets of blood as he exploded, coating his insides with his sterile seed. His knot inflated, locking them together, though he knew it wouldn't last long, what animated humans no longer did the same to the Alpha vampire but it was astoundingly beautiful nonetheless. "William, Aš tave myliu..."

“What’s that mean?” Will asked, no need to catch his breath, blissful nonetheless.

"It means ‘I love you’, in Lithuanian," Hannibal answered, nosing under Will's jaw as he held him, skin to skin.

Will smiled at that, and held Hannibal to him. “I love you, Hannibal.”

It was more exquisite than any note of music Hannibal had ever heard or played and he smiled before kissing Will in response to show gratitude as his knot deflated. "I am going to shower, and then I think we should retire for the day, don't you?"

“Yes,” Will said, nodding his head as he eased his arms from around Hannibal. “Good idea.”

Hannibal kissed Will once more and then slipped out, lifting the Omega to his feet just because he could. "Would you care to join me or would you prefer to wait until I'm finished?"

There was no shame left between them now, so Will nodded his head, leaving their things on the ground as he followed Hannibal to the bathroom. They didn’t need to bathe often, but now they were covered in come and blood.

Inside the bathroom, Hannibal started the water, it didn't need to be hot, of course, so he stuck to tepid and stepped in, offering his hand to Will. Oh, but Will was a work of art, finger than a statuary he'd seen in his long life. The Alpha took up the soap and began to bath him. "Tell me something about your mortal life that I do not know already if it pleases you."

“What’s there to know? I grew up, alone, my mother left us when I was young, and my father left me to run a business I had no desire in. I wanted to run away, sail, but I went into detective work instead,” Will said, watching Hannibal make lather on his bare chest.

Hannibal wanted to know the core of Will's lifeless heart, his very marrow, and soul. What he dreamed about as a boy, the fears he had and his first love. Things that he knew would likely be revealed in time anyway so he didn't press it. "Fair enough, Mylimasis," he smiled and crouched to wash the Omega's feet, his balls, and everything in between. He decided to move to a different topic. "Eventually, once you've mastered more impulse control. I would like to buy you a dog if you wish."

That life was gone now. Will sighed as Hannibal washed him. “That might be a while since animals have been a source of food for me…” He’d hate to kill a dog.

"Yes, another time," Hannibal agreed, continuing to bathe Will. He just wanted him to be happy of course, in any capacity. The Alpha gently turned him around and started on his back, taking care to get every bit of skin.

“You didn’t have to wash me,” Will said, looking over his shoulder, hair matted to his head from the running water.

"I didn't do it because I felt I had to," Hannibal explained, a smile on his lips. The normally straight faced, emotionless Alphan vampire showed far more care than he ever did anyone else. The world could gladly burn and he wouldn't mind as long as he and Will were safe, though it would prove a challenge to survive without blood. "I'll stop, if it displeases you, of course."

“No, it’s fine,” Will said, just wanting not to seem discourteous if he didn’t do the same in return, still growing used the closeness they shared, however wonderful.

Hannibal nodded and finished bathing Will, then he lathered up the loofah and did himself, he didn't mind. His love wasn't shown out of expectation but merely sincerity. "I was thinking, perhaps tomorrow evening, we should go shopping. I would like to take you, procure some new attire if you are agreeable?"

“New attire? What’s open when we’re awake?” Will asked, watching Hannibal soap up, taking in his perfect form.

"There are a few specialty boutiques that are open after sunset, for those that work during the day," Hannibal explained with a smile and lathered up his hair, handing the shampoo to Will so he could do his own. “Or we could have a tailor come to our home if that would be more comfortable.”

“Whichever is more suitable,” Will said, reaching for Hannibal’s hair to wash it himself, wanting to touch the long silky strands.

Hannibal moved his hands and let Will take over, enjoying the feeling and the attention. It was what the cold hearted vampire wanted, and only from the Omega-- love, attention, time and loyalty; it was from centuries of going without that very things. He preened, closing his eyes to relish the gesture. "I'll look into the options tomorrow then, once the sun sets, hm?"

“Considering you hate my attire that much, yes,” Will agreed, though he didn’t own anything as nice as Hannibal’s, anyway. He rubbed his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, massaging in the shampoo.

"I do not hate your attire, I simply think you are hiding your beauty under what you wear," Hannibal offered, opening his eyes to look into Will's. He loved him no matter how he dressed honestly but he would so delight in seeing Will in a finely tailored suit or something more formal.

Will rinsed Hannibal’s hair and then lathered his own. “Mine will become dated over time anyway.”

"True, though I suppose some of the pieces I wear are very much dated," Hannibal chuckled and then took over washing Will's hair, massaging soothing circles there.

“A little. We don't match,” Will said with a little smirk, head leaned forward to keep soap out of his eyes.

Hannibal rinsed Will’s hair carefully and grinned. “No, we don't and we cannot have that now, can we, Mylimasis?”

“Would hate for you to stick out alone,” Will murmured, a wisp of wry grin across his lips, fangs showing.

The Alpha tipped his head back slightly, laughing quietly at that before leaning in to kiss Will and nip at his lower lip with pointed incisors. "It would be quite the travesty."

“And you'd look ridiculous in my clothes,” Will chuckled, shaking his head, hair rinsed and cleaned now.

Hannibal reached around and shut off the water, handing Will a towel, as well as getting one for himself. "So then it's decided," he winked with a grin and stepped out once he'd dried off. "There seems to be no other alternative in the matter."

“We can be the town gentlemen, I suppose,” Will agreed, with a small sigh. He dried himself and left the towel hung on the rack.

"Yes, that we can," Hannibal nodded, watching Will before hanging his towel as well, exiting the bathroom bare assed. He paused to look over his shoulder at the Omega. "Are you retiring now or in a bit?"

“I might now, the flight was long,” Will said, though not tired, he did feel he needed the rest.

"Then, in that case, I hope you sleep like the dead," Hannibal grinned, always loving little puns. He was a bit jet lagged as well, the flight first, then actually soaring through the sky and all.

Will padded down to get his suitcase, and then brought it up to his room, putting on clean boxers. He then walked to Hannibal's room, leaning in the doorway. “Night.”

Hannibal looked up, quirking a brow at Will. His coffin, the new one he'd procured was indeed wide enough for two but he wouldn't ask. He walked over and cupped his jaw, tracing it with his nail before leaning in to kiss Will softly. "Goodnight, Mylimasis."

Will wasn't quite there yet, but leaned into kiss Hannibal in return, sighing softly. “Rest well.”

"Please do the same," Hannibal smiled, and then released his face, walking back to his coffin to pull on his boxer briefs. He got in and looked once more at Will before closing the lid.


	4. Chapter 4

Will rose the next evening, dressing in his usual, aware that Hannibal would be throwing them out for new things very soon, anyway. Ravenous, he slipped into the room next to his, where Hannibal’s coffin lay and tapped on the lid.

Hannibal opened the lid and rose regally, looking at Will curiously as he stepped out of the coffin. The Alpha was famished also, as he always was upon waking. "Good evening, William."

Will leaned in and kissed Hannibal once on the mouth. “Thought you’d be up before me.”

"I laid awake for about an hour after you went to rest this morning," Hannibal explained, licking his lips to catch the residual flavor there. "As such, I am up later than usual today."

“Couldn’t sleep?” Will asked, standing out of the way to let Hannibal step out, eyes watching every movement of his body, every muscle, every twitch.

"An active mind is one we both bear," Hannibal answered, quickly flitting around the room, getting dressed. "A burden that we share, though I do not consider it as such, no, sleep eluded me for quite some time."

“Sorry to hear,” Will said, fidgeting with his shirt sleeve as Hannibal readied for the evening.

"Nothing to be sorry for, but thank you, Mylimasis," Hannibal smiled, and fixed his tie. "We have a wonderful night planned. I suggest we feed first, however."

“We’re going out then?” Will asked, stepping out of the room with Hannibal, down to the door where he put his boots on.

Hannibal followed and put his boots on as Will did. "I am starved. I have a mind to eat the first person we encounter," he chuckled. "Perhaps someone along the way?"

Still struggling with his conscience, Will shrugged. “Perhaps.”

With a nod and a look, Hannibal grabbed the keys and his wallet, walking towards the door. He hoped someone would present themselves, though going shopping hungry could also prove to be an interesting experiment. "Shall we?"

Will walked out first, and got into the car, though he wondered why they bothered at all with their speed. People watching, he supposed. He buckled in, waiting, hunger not evident enough for him be dire.

It was for show and because Hannibal loved elegance. A fine automobile provided that. He got in as well and backed up, heading down the road. A few minutes of silent company and the Alpha parked a few blocks from the boutique--which would give them the opportunity to see if there was anyone they wanted before arriving there. He got out and waited for Will. “The store is three blocks from here.”

“How convenient,” Will said with a look, and then got out, shutting the door behind him gently. “It wouldn’t bode well to walk into a boutique with our faces covered in blood.”

"You need to learn the art of feeding in a clean manner. The wrist is excellent for such a thing," Hannibal grinned, and locked the car up, starting to walk. "We may wait, if you wish, however."

“Excuse me if my maker has yet to teach me the fine arts of dining cleanly,” Will said, gesturing for Hannibal to lead.

"I am preparing to give you that very lesson," Hannibal said nonchalantly, leading the way. He saw a beautiful young beta woman on the way there, near an alley and looked at Will, his fangs extending. It had nothing to do with her looks but her innocence. The girl clearly thought nothing could happen to her, was blinded by her goodness. He snarled at the absurdity. "We will not kill her, but merely awaken her, remove the proverbial blindfold from her eyes, if you're agreeable?"

Two lessons, one bite.

“She won’t go screaming into the night?” Will asked, brow raised toward his maker, though he knew nothing himself of the vampire life save for his recent ventures, which weren’t many.

"Not when I pull her into my thrall," Hannibal explained, scenting her as they walked closer, boots clacking on the sidewalk. He smiled and licked his lips. "I have the ability to control her, for short bursts since I can enter her mind."

“You…” Will furrowed his brow as he watched the woman, and then Hannibal, almost wanting to tell her to turn away, but kept his head down.

Will's rejection of his true nature felt like a personal attack, a betrayal, and he lunged at the woman, meeting her gaze to quiet her screams. Holding her by the throat, he smiled, eyes blood red as he growled, sending his intention. She could feel the fear, she just couldn't do anything about it. "Feed, William," he beckoned, cutting his vicious fiery hues towards his beloved Omega. "If you please."

Will kept his gaze down, despite the girl being compliant, it felt like such an intrusion. Had this been the way Hannibal was kept and fed from for years? Will stepped forward, looking at Hannibal, once.

Hannibal looked at Will and with his free hand, took the girls delicate wrist, handing it over, her pulse well over one hundred and forty. The blood would be hot and flow freely from the vein. The Alpha didn't speak, merely waiting to see if the Omega would feed. If not, the girl would suffer greatly.

Brows dragged inward, Will took the wrist, able to sense Hannibal’ impending wrath on the girl. He bit into her wrist, fangs snapping perfectly delicate skin, blood pooling in his mouth as he lapped up the crimson liquid into his mouth.

The Alpha took the other wrist and began to feed, making sure there would be a nice scar there so she'd remember that life was fleeting, harsh and surprising. It would serve her well in the end and she'd be better for it, he mused as he fed. When she started to grow slack, he stopped, looking over to see if Will would continue or be able to quit.

Will had watched Hannibal, so when he stopped, the Omega did as well, dropping the girl’s wrist. “You said she wouldn’t die…”

"And she won't," Hannibal hummed, wrapping two handkerchiefs around her wrists and instructing her to go to the emergency room at once. Dog bites were quite dangerous after all.

Will watched her scatter off, dazed, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, licking his lips. Less messy indeed. “We should try not to draw too much attention to us… make these sort of attacks... discrete.”

"Yes, it was a bit impulsive of me," Hannibal agreed, but he'd been thrown into frenzy temporarily. A crime of passion, so to speak. It would seem as though Will, was his one weakness--apart from the sun and fire. "We shall do so from now on, Mylimasis."

The Alpha licked his lips and wiped his mouth, looking at Will. "Shall we continue onward then?"

Will nodded, not saying a word, at first. Where Will lacked finesse, he had tact, at least. “I didn’t mean to be rude.”

"It's quite alright," Hannibal sighed, quietly walking towards the boutique. "I should not have let it bother me so."

Will slipped his hand around Hannibal’s arm, leaning into him, his head against his shoulder. “I’m still very much getting used to this.”

"I understand, Will," Hannibal said, nuzzling into the Omega's curls. "I will be more patient. It has been so long since I was made, I've forgotten a bit of it, though you are quite different than I was."

“A different time, a different era,” Will said softly, clutching on to Hannibal with his arm around his, hugging it. “I want to learn though.”

"Yes," Hannibal whispered with a smile, taking in Will's scent. It was soothing, and poignant, wafting into his nose in wonderful waves. "I will teach you, anything and everything, Mylimasis."

“I am stubborn,” Will admitted, with a sigh as they arrived at the boutique.

"You are, but I am insistent, and at times, intrusive," Hannibal grinned, winking as he held open the door and looked at Will. "What a perfect pair we make. Perfectly suited for one another."

Will rolled his light eyes at Hannibal, walking in and letting go of his arm just enough, looking around. “I suppose.”

Hannibal chuckled quietly, not many patrons around as they strolled and perused.

The store clerk walked up to both vampires and smiled, unaware of course, as his pulse raced from the brisk pace.

"Hello, can I help you?" the Beta male asked Will since he was on his side. "I'd be more than happy to start a room for you if you'd like?"

“Please. My… partner is set on having my wardrobe changed out,” Will explained, never once letting go of Hannibal’s arm.

Hannibal nodded his agreement as the store clerk did as well, eagerly. "Oh yes, of course. Excellent. I'll get one open for you," he said.

"Thank you," the Alpha vampire added in answer, leaning into Will. "We'll let you know when we need you."

With that, he lead Will away, over to the suits first, touching the fabrics. "I think something in cream, as well as blue, don't you?"

“I rarely wore a suit in the living life,” Will answered, unsure. “I wore mostly grays.”

"Then we'll get both, we'll also need something casual, but elegant, and perhaps some sleep attire," Hannibal mused, looking at the clothing and then at Will. He licked his lips, luckily paying full attention to that and not the thudding heartbeats that surrounded them. "Let's try the cream first, Mylimasis."

“Cream it is,” Will sighed, picking it up, trying to guess his size, and handed it off to the waiting sales clerk.

Hannibal smiled, enjoying himself and then selected the blue, also passing it over for afterward. He touched the small of Will's back in encouragement. "Come."

Will followed, hand on Hannibal’s elbow, keeping tabs on him. “I am. Lead the way.”

"My pleasure," Hannibal crooned and walked into the large dressing room, locking the door behind them swiftly. The first thing he did was lean in to kiss Will before pulling back remove the cream colored suit from its hanger. "Here we are."

Will was more than unsure about cream but stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers anyway. “Cream is… so light.”

"It will bring out your eyes," Hannibal offered, running his hand over Will's stomach briefly to his jaw. "And will do nicely for formal occasions when we must put on our best faces, so to speak."

Will’s stomach sucked and tensed at the touch, biting his lower lip as he gazed at Hannibal, remembering the night before with fondness. “True.”

Hannibal hummed, licking his lips and then started to help Will dress. It was not only for a chance to touch him more but also to take measurements through sight and feel. As each piece was put on, the Alpha's smile widened. "Look at you, simply stunning."

It was a nice suit, a lovely one even, but nothing like the period clothes Hannibal often wore, even if he did dress them to date a bit. “Yeah?”

"Yes, and the blue will look lovely also, but I would like to look at some of the attire I would be more likely to wear, for you," Hannibal grinned, winking as he smoothed his hands down Will’s suit covered chest. "With the spirit of matching in mind. of course."

“Perhaps with a ruffled sleeve?” Will teased, though the suit was more modernly cut, he wasn’t quite sure how to fix that. “I don’t think we’ll find period pieces around anywhere.”

"A special tailor can be sent over in a few days," Hannibal mused with a chuckle at the tease. He pondered over the possibilities of outfitting him as he held Will close by the tie and pressed their brows together. "If you wish, but if not, we can stay with the more up-to-date fashions."

“Why not a mix?” Will asked, knowingly, smiling a little as he gazed at Hannibal, fangs glinting from the fluorescent lights. “You’d need new clothes, too.”

"Interweaving eras is a fascinating concept, I like it," Hannibal decided, grinning back as he scented Will and stared at him up close. He nipped at his lower lip and then pulled back so he could remove the suit. "And yes, for both of us."

“We’ll get some things here for us both, and you may call tailor to fit me,” Will agreed, so long as he got Hannibal in something new and sleek.

"Excellent but I must insist on being the one to take your measurements," Hannibal insisted, not wanting anyone else's hands on Will. He nodded though, happy the Omega was open to it. "I will certainly have a tailor come over, however, yes."

“You may as well measure me and send them then in,” Will chuckled, kissing Hannibal once on the jaw.

Pleased, Hannibal grinned back, loving the way Will's face illuminated when he laughed. "Good," he said and started hanging up each piece of clothing that was removed. "A few more items here and then we shall go, hm?"

“Yes,” Will agreed, shrugging the suit off to be put back on the hanger, letting Hannibal do that part as he redressed himself.

When Will was finished, they walked out of the dressing room and Hannibal told the clerk they'd take both suits before walking around the store a bit more to look for a few more things. The Alpha selected a cream suit for himself, to match, some ties for them both, top hats, socks, and some casual attire as well. Touching the Omega's arm, he smiled, "In the spirit of reciprocity, is there anything that catches your eye? Something that I might not have selected for you myself?"

Will shrugged, not much into clothing, his usual plaids and denim button downs, nothing spectacular. “Not especially.”

"I thought not but figured I'd ask all the same," Hannibal explained, his eyes sparkling with affection. He walked with Will to the cashier then and pulled out his wallet, eyeing the man's thudding pulse in his neck. "We'll take all of this, please."

Will touched Hannibal’s arm to calm him, rubbing his thumb over the inside of his wrist. It was tempting to take everyone, to let go of his demeanor and let the blood flow freely, into the darkness that clouded his mind. However, one of them had to remain calm.

Hannibal looked over at Will and smiled a faint twitching thing, but it was done out of love. It would seem as though his partner had more control than he did, he mused and that was just fine with him. He loved the affection, even if it was meant to calm. Once everything was bagged up properly, the Alpha paid and nodded thanks to the clerk, taking the items into one hand as the other laced Will's fingers. He was still hungry and what was to be done about that? “Let’s go, the night is young.”

Will was starting to see that Hannibal merely loved the thrill of a hunt, the blood lust, that came with claiming a victim. Will could be satisfied for days if he wished, no needing to feed nearly as much or as often. He let Hannibal guide him out, grasping his arm once more. “Where to?”

Realistically, being so old, Hannibal could go a week without a feeding and be fine, but it was about the chase; the adrenaline and conquest fueled him. Once they reached the car, he put the items in the trunk and pondered. "The park, perhaps."

“Need a snack?” Will pondered, a tilt of his head toward Hannibal, but he knew the answer before the Alpha could say.

"Yes," Hannibal grinned, getting inside the car once he'd opened the door for Will. Even though it likely seemed he was feeding a lot, it was far less than he had before turning the Omega. "Will you be joining me?"

“No,” Will said, pointedly. “I’ve eaten. I’m content at the moment.”

"Merely asking, William," Hannibal answered and started the car, pulling out towards the road. A few minutes later he pulled up at the park and shut off the engine. "Would you prefer to wait here?"

“I can wait,” Will replied, hands folded neatly in his lap. “Do as you see fit.”

"As you say," Hannibal snarled to himself and then disappeared out of the car. About ten minutes later, he returned, blood soaked through his shirt, dropping down his lips and his chin. Three dead now, savagely fed on and ripped apart, not a trace left to be found. Without a word, he started the car and backed out. Sated.

Will’s gazed flitted over Hannibal as he held one a hand over his mouth and nose, the scent of blood was almost too much, and not a drop to feed on. It was primal, and yet he couldn’t help but feel those people Hannibal destroyed didn’t honestly deserve it.

As Hannibal drove, he glanced at Will and furrowed his brows. He knew the Omega had to want to feed, but he was resisting. "You must come to terms with your nature, Will. You're a killer. Take them quickly if you must but denying yourself will only cause you pain," he offered and looked back at the road. "However, do what you must. I'll wait for you to come around, eventually, Mylimasis."

“My work, once, was to protect people from killers,” Will mused dropping his hands to his lap once more, gazing out the window. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as his stomach clenched. “The innocent don’t deserve it. The hardly innocent don’t either.”

"Do you think that death is merciful to the innocent or that a mortal's idea of God protects them from its clutches?" Hannibal asked, calmly, reaching out to touch Will's thigh. "Their God kills, he does it all the time. Just last week he dropped a roof on thirty-four of His followers while they sang a hymn. We kill for food, survival, is that not more just?"

“You killed more than one for the sport of it, but because it was survival,” Will pointed out, aware that three dead in one night was going to be hard to keep under wraps, it would not go unnoticed lightly.

Hannibal had taken care of the evidence and in Paris people went missing often, but in hindsight, he'd let rage get the better of him. "You smell them on me," he mused, assuming that was how Will knew it was more than one. "I have killed for centuries, and in precisely this way. You needn't worry."

They were bound, and the smell of three different sorts of blood on Hannibal was more than evident. Will sighed, keeping his mouth shut. He clearly didn’t know anything, and Hannibal had been doing this far longer. What did he know?

"I realize that given your previous employment, you know more about forensics and the like, Will," Hannibal added, picking up on the Omega's mood- which seemed frequent- but he hardly minded. But the Alpha was annoyed, hurt and that brought out the worst in him. "Perhaps you'll set up a feeding protocol for us then? Or we could dine on rats by the fire? Live in a cemetery crypt, if that would suit you better."

Bright sea blue eyes cast over to Hannibal in a furrowed glower, not amused in his behavior in the least. Will shook his head, leaning into his palm as he rested his arm against the door. “No need to be rude, Hannibal. If you dislike my attitude, I’ll gladly find somewhere else to be.”

As if Hannibal would ever let Will go. He nearly said as much but tightened his grip on the wheel instead. "It is not your attitude that bothers me, Will. It's your refusal to acknowledge what you have become," he explained, turning off on the street they lived on. "We feed, we kill. Should we be discovered, we sever that tie, recreate ourselves. Everyone that is here, now, will soon wither away and yet we remain. The innocents you seek to protect? They will die, be it by our hands or nature's."

Will frowned, feeling more and more isolated in his feelings, as though he had to change to be here, to be something he wasn’t, but unfortunately had been turned in to. “I’m sorry I’m not very good at this. This is who I am.”

"You expect me to accept you for who you are, and yet you do not bestow me the same courtesy," Hannibal pointed out, not wanting to hurt or make the Omega feel isolated, but he felt that way himself a bit. The Alpha wanted to hunt and rejoice in their victories. He also still, really wanted that secondary bond. "I do not wish you to alter yourself completely, only realize your potential. We often see that in those we love, William. I can be patient, help you, but you must understand that the blood and breath of each mortal, are only elements undergoing change to fuel your radiance."

“I have no asked you to change,” Will pointed out, whispered, jaw shifting. “I merely point out your extravagances and brutality where you may not need to be. Forgive me to care that our time here is not plastered with police work to find killers in us.”

Hannibal pulled into the garage and shut off the engine, angling his body towards Will's. "You see me as a monster and rightly so," he stated, licking his lips with contemplation. "I was one before I was turned and it only intensified after my change. It is what happens to all immortals, we're alike in that way and yet different. I would never do something that would seriously put us in jeopardy. I simply wish you would trust me, but that said, I appreciate your concern."

“Trust goes two ways,” Will said with a look, and then slipped out of the car. He retrieved his clothing from the back and headed inside. Hannibal wanted Will to live under his rule, to his expectations, and that meant change Will was not yet willing to give.

Hannibal followed Will inside, locking the door behind them. "I trust you, Will," he said, his eyes full of meaning as he spoke. "I do not expect you to live exactly as I do, but I also know that denying your biological instincts can take its toll. Of course, yes, I would very much enjoy hunting together and reveling in it, but beyond that, I am your maker, your charge in a sense and I care deeply for your well being. That said, as I mentioned, I will give you time and no longer push. You have my word."

Seeing was believing, as they say, Will thought and sighed, taking his clothes to his room, dropping Hannibal’s off in his first, and then shut the door to figure out where to put everything. There wasn’t much, and he was sorely rethinking the custom suits now. He hadn’t been this way but a month or so, and asking that a man like Will just give in to his nature against his judgment was harder than he wanted it to be. Empathy aside, it was difficult to unlearn all he’d known his whole life.

Hannibal didn't chase after him and went into the study, that had little in the way of books. Their things would be there tomorrow, which would be good. The Alpha offered everything to Will, had given him his immortal kiss, the dark gift, but it seemed as though he didn't want it. Soon enough, and for the first time since he was mortal, he found himself enveloped in anger and sadness- which made him want to massacre.

Will dressed in new things, walked out of the house, needing some air, to clear his head completely. Down the street and around the corner, away from the world, away from the lights, the further out he went, the less of Hannibal he could smell. Reeling, he turned a corner, a young girl there, no more than ten or eleven years old, foreign from the looks of, and the smell of his skin, something sunny and wind chaffed. Big blue eyes looked up at him from inside a small alley, red and wet, crying. Will raised a brow, taking pause there.

“Are you lost?” he asked, looking around. The girl shook her head, and Will ventured forward, smelling blood on her, speckles of it scattered across her freckled cheeks. “Where are you, parents?”

“Dead,” she said, lips quivering slightly. “We...we were finishing our last night in Paris in the park, and… now they’re dead.”

“The park…” Will canted his head and dropped down, sitting back on his haunches, hand out to her. “I’m very sorry. I can help maybe?”

The girl took Will’s hand and he pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing softly. He really should take her to the local authorities, get her taken back home to the United States, but she was soft and warm, and clearly in distress. His arms wrapped around her, holding her against him as he lifted her up with ease. Distinctively, Will pressed his nose against her neck, feeling the pulse of her blood flowing through the vein there, begging to bitten, begging to be torn into and taken. Slowly, he clamped down on the spot and the girl clutched at him until she was slack and Will pulled off, not draining her so that she would die. Only when he realized what he’d done, did he set her down again, passed out, near the steps of home, to be found, and rushed off in the other direction. He’d find help, tell someone, let them find her and take care of her.

***

At home, Hannibal waited for Will's return. He tended to a few things, knowing the Omega would be back soon since dawn was approaching and once he was done, the Alpha waited in the living room, one leg crossed over the other.

The door opened, and Will walked in, having told an officer on the street of the girl he saw and then left. He hoped it’d be enough, but tried to shake the guilt in his mind that she might just die. His fault for not taking care of the urges. He stopped when he saw Hannibal sitting there.

"Will," Hannibal began, standing up and walked over to touch his arm. He smiled, love and mirth in his eyes as he licked his lips. "I have a gift for you. Please, come. She's just upstairs."

Swallowing hard, Will watched Hannibal a moment. “What did you do? What do you mean ‘her’?”

"It's best you see for yourself," Hannibal insisted, turning to walk towards the stairs. He paused, looking over his shoulder. "You require...company, Will, more congenially than my own. I think it will be helpful."

“What are you talking about?” Will asked, climbing the stairs with Hannibal, growing slightly annoyed with the riddles. “I don’t want anyone else…”

Hannibal reached the top and gestured to Will's room, which was dim and lit by candles only. "She's in here," he said, not answering the rest, and opened the door all the way so the Omega could see. "Do you remember how you wanted her?"

Will stopped and looked, seeing the young girl from the alley, lying there, near dead just as he’d left her. “She needs help,” Will said, walking over to her weak form, touching her head. “Hannibal… why would you take her?”

"A surrogate daughter, Will," Hannibal explained, walking over to the other side of the bed. He rubbed the back of his hand over her face, rousing her. "Abigail, wake up, precious one," he whispered, nearing the child as he continued to caress her graying cheeks for a moment. The Alpha removed his hand and extended his fangs, pausing, "You are quite ill. I'm going to give you what you require to feel all better again."

“No, don’t,” Will whispered, the thought of a child living like one forever… “Hannibal…”

"You want her to die then?" Hannibal asked, looking over at Will. He bit down on his wrist opening the vein, blood dripping on the sheets. "I want to give you--us--a family, William..."

“Hasn’t she suffered enough?” Will asked, watching, knowing that Hannibal would do it anyway, to keep him, to hold him here.

"What I'm giving her, is for her benefit, as well as ours," Hannibal explained and then looked at Abigail. He pressed the open wound to her lips, smiling when she started to suckle. "That's it, yes, drink, darling girl. Partake and be made new again."

If she lived as mortal, she’d have no one, and if she died, it’d be a shame. Will just watched, cursing himself for ever biting her at all, for taking what he shouldn’t have. He sat down on the side of the bed, touching her arm as she drank.

Hannibal told her to stop drinking, and when she wouldn't, he had to jerk his arm away. He stepped back and watched as she started to gasp, chest heaving as her little body began to die. It was beautiful, he mused, but he didn't focus on just her, he looked at Will, waiting to see his reaction. "There, Abigail, you're getting better."

Will watched as the girl’s muddled hair turned shiny as chocolates, and her blue eyes more vivid than the sky. Her skin was like theirs, pale and perfect. Will sat closer as she looked at him, wondering if he was food, but realized he was not.

“I’m hungry.”

"Of course you are, little one," Hannibal smiled, proudly, admiring her beauty. "I've something in the basement for you that I shall bring up." The Alpha walked over to Will and cupped his cheek. "Please keep our daughter company, won't you, Mylimasis?"

Will said nothing to Hannibal, silently steaming on the inside as he took Abigail’s hand. He’d done this to her, this was his fault.

A minute later and Hannibal returned with a middle aged woman, one he hypnotized. He had her lay on the bed, next to Abigail and then nicked her carotid. "Drink, Abigail, slowly. You must stop before the heart does," he instructed, gesturing for her to feed and then flitted his gaze to Will. "Behold the beauty of our family, William."

Sighing, Will stood, pacing the room. He couldn’t believe Hannibal, but he had to protect their daughter, well, Hannibal’s, since he made her. The girl drank, fully into it, far more than Will ever had been.

“I can’t believe you.”

Hannibal pulled Abigail away, gently, and then looked at Will, gripping the woman's neck. He finished her off and let her fall to the floor. They were both related to Abigail now and he was delighted. "Will, please, perhaps we should discuss this when we put our child to bed, hm?" he suggested, and then looked at the girl.

"Abigail, my beautiful princess. Dawn is nearly upon us. I have a special bed for you, just over there, and next to Will's please get inside and I'll wake you in the morning," Hannibal instructed, and kissed her brow. "You've done well. Not a drop spilled."

She went, into the coffin, and it was closed. Will shook his head, chest heaving as he saw dawn near in the distance out the window. “Will you do this with every person I feed off and leave alive?”

"Our home is large, but I have no intentions of turning this into some sort of vampire compound. Of that, you can be assured," Hannibal answered, calmly. "She will give you happiness, and that sprig of zest that I wasn't providing. You need someone to look after, someone to take your mind off of your own troubles, Mylimasis."

“You made me pet,” Will sighed, forlorn expression exasperated across his face, he closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes. “You killed her parents didn’t you?”

"She will prove to be far more useful than a dog, Will," Hannibal explained, his hands going into his pockets. "Yes. I did, it was necessary and beyond that, her father was a killer. No one knew it, naturally, but I read his thoughts at the park."

Tricked and tamed all at once.

Will’s gaze pierced into Hannibal as he moved to his own coffin, near Abigails. “We’ll talk when the sunsets.”

"Very well. When the sun sets," Hannibal agreed. He offered Will a smile he assumed wouldn't be returned and walked towards the door. "Sleep well, Mylimasis."

Will merely slipped into his coffin and shut the lid, still clothed in his fine suit.

Sometime during the day, Abigail got up and tiptoed across to Will’s coffin and he let her in, cuddling into her there, and sleeping the rest of the night.

***

Hannibal was up first this time, and he slipped into Will's room and quickly got rid of the corpse from last night. He knew Abigail would sleep a little later and that was fine, at least he and Will could talk privately once he woke.

Will woke first, and let Abigail sleep, opening the lid and slipping out, leaving her with his jacket to cuddle against. He went downstairs, quietly, looking around for Hannibal, who he found sitting there, as if expecting him, in the living room.

“Evening.”

"Good evening," Hannibal said, looking at Will. He offered a smile, very much in love with the Omega, even if it wasn't yet mutual. "I believe you said you wanted to talk?"

“I think we should,” Will said, hands in his pockets. “Why would you do that?”

"I told you why, Will," Hannibal began, pursing his lips. "To offer you a comforting presence. A family for us all. Likewise, she will give you more reason to survive and thrive, and we shall, united. I’d hoped it would make you happy."

“She will grow wary,” Will sighed, arms crossed over his chest. “Children need care and love. We are… vampires.”

“Vampires can love,” Hannibal insisted, standing up to walk over near Will. “And while her body will not age, her mind will. She will not always need us as she does now. It will change. She will forget her parents and her childhood, eventually.”

Will groaned, irritated, but Hannibal's scent penetrated his senses, and he leaned toward him, taking him in. “You made her to keep me happy, to keep me with you. You're afraid.”

The truth was, Hannibal was afraid. They had not bonded yet, not the secondary and he knew that Will could leave without much repercussion. This with Abigail was more of an insurance policy of sorts, which the Omega had clearly figured out. Cunning boy. “Yes,” he admitted, after thinking it over for a moment, not that he really need to. “I do not wish to lose you. You will now stay, with me, and her...keep her happy just as she will do for you. Both of us.”

Will blew out a long sigh through his nose, shifting. Jaw tense, his Adam's apple bobbed with a hard swallow. “I wasn't going to leave. Where would I go? You are all I have.”

Hannibal longed to reach out and kiss Will then, soothe the Omega with scent as well as touch. He didn't however, not unless bidden. With a sweep of his tongue over full lips, the Alpha nodded. “And you are all that I have. Now we have Abigail as well but our connection to each other is the most important.”

“You expect her to change me. To make me show her how to be,” Will sighed aware of his dire situation.

“There is nothing more rewarding than nurturing and teaching a child, a son or daughter,” Hannibal answered, watching Will closely. “It helps us reach our potential as well as their’s and makes us be the best we can. For them and ourselves.”

For now, Hannibal won this round, as Will could not very well let the girl live on rats and small rodents. “Yeah. True,” he said, seething on the inside.

Pleased, though not entirely, since he could feel Will's anger simmering, Hannibal nodded. "The moon is rising, and she's full and beautiful. Why don't you rouse Abigail and help her get dressed, hm?" he suggested, reaching out to touch the Omega's shoulder. "Perhaps that will be a comfort, William."

“She hasn’t clothes,” Will said, looking from Hannibal’s fingers up to his shoulder, then his mouth, eyes.

"She has her luggage that her parents packed," Hannibal explained with a smile, thumbing over Will's shoulder gently. He considered sliding it around to his nape, test the waters to see if it would have the same effect it did a mortal Omega but decided against it. "It's in the hall closet. Nothing impressive, but we can have her fitted when the tailor comes tonight."

Will nodded, and slid out of Hannibal grasp to get Abigail ready. Twenty minutes later, he had his suit jacket on and Abigail was in a bright colored dress and leggings with leg warmers, she insisted.

Hannibal looked at her attire and while the disdain wasn't apparent on his face, he was more certain now than before that yes, the tailor would serve her well. He walked over to her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. The Alpha looked at Will and smiled before turning his gaze back to their little daughter. "How did you sleep, my dear? You must be famished..."

“Starved,” she said, holding on to Will’s hand.

“She slept with me,” Will answered.

Hannibal arched a brow at that, but it wasn't out of dissatisfaction- though that is something he wished to have the pleasure of doing at some point. The Alpha simply smiled and nodded. "Very well and of course you are, Abigail, as you should be. Shall we all go get something to eat then? Will are you in agreement?"

“Yes,” Will replied, knowing he could not disagree anymore, not because of Abigail.

"Good," Hannibal hummed and walked over to take Abigail's other hand. "Then let's go, the city awaits."

Hannibal ushered them out, locking the door and lead them to the car where he made sure to get her seated and buckled in the backseat before he got in as well. The car roared to life and he backed out, heading towards the very park he'd killed her parents in. It would be a good exercise.

"Abigail, you must learn to lure your prey. We'll show you how, but then you will be expected to do the same. You're so young yet, and that can be used to your advantage. Do you understand?"

Abigail nodded but frowned when they got out and took Will’s hand again. He touched her head with his free hand. “It’s going to be fine.”

“I don’t like it here,” she said.

"You must push the remaining mortal feelings out, Abigail," Hannibal instructed as he got out and offered her a smile. "They will fade soon enough, but until they do, you mustn't let them be your weakness."

She nodded her head, trying to her and instead went to take Hannibal’s hand, leaving Will there. “Show me?” she asked.

Hannibal looked over at Will, gesturing for him to join if he wished. "Certainly," he said to Abigail, squeezing her hand gently.

"See that couple over there? I want you to go up to them, tell them that you are lost, sweet child and then lure them back here. It is about delaying the bite, build their confidence," Hannibal explained with a smooth grin. "Will and I will not allow anything to happen to you."

Abigail looked to Will, whose sights were from at best. He sighed and motioned her on. She moved, skipping over to the couple, crying, and the woman knelt to console her. When both had gotten close enough, Abigail leaned in and bit the woman on the neck and grasped the man by the throat.

Hannibal clucked his tongue, looking at Will as he'd wanted Abigail to delay the bite, still though her strength and ambition was impressive. The Alpha sped over and took the man as the little girl continued to feed on the women. He bit him, tearing into his jugular and feeding deep, staring at Will in question as he did.

The two were not enough for the three of them, and Will stepped back, seeing as he would find his own means. Meanwhile, Abigail all but drained the woman, letting go just as her start slowed to a stop.

Hannibal continued to feed until he was drained as well. He let him fall to the ground and reached over to stroke Abigail's cheek. "You've done well, but next time, remember to delay the kill. Trust that it makes it that much more enjoyable," he explained and walked over to Will. "I had hoped you would join us."

Abigail smiled up at him, taking Will’s hand. Will sighed. “Two is enough for two of you, not three of us. I’ll manage later.”

"You and I've fed on one alone before," Hannibal pointed out but he didn't push, he'd said he wouldn't directly push. "However, do as you wish, Mylimasis."

“Will,” Abigail said, tugging his hand. “You have to eat. Why won’t you?”

“I… don’t like the deed of killing the innocent,” Will admitted to her, truthfully.

Hannibal cut Will a look, but it wasn't unkind. He took her other hand and patted it between both of his own. "Will is not like us, dear girl, he has yet to let go of his mortality, but we'll help him, won't we? If he wishes." He looked back at the bodies. “We should tend to these, it would be rude not to clean up after supper.”

So, they cleaned up the bodies, ravaged, though Will wondered how many more would go missing before they were ousted from the city. He sighed, shaking his head once they were done.

“Will, you should eat,” Abigail said, feeling a little bad about not sharing.

“I’m alright, sweetheart. I promise.”

"He will eat when he begins to grow ravenous," Hannibal said, walking back towards the car. He wondered if that would be more rats, or if he'd abstain altogether. Perhaps he was trying to prove a point. "Abigail, are you full or do you want more?"

She’d had one all to herself. She shook her head. “I’m okay for right now, thank you.”

Unfortunately for Will, there were fewer rats in Paris than back home. He’d have to find something else if that were the case. He ushered her into the car. “We have a tailor coming by, we can’t be gone long.”

Hannibal got inside and cranked the car, heading back towards the house since the fitting was fast approaching. "Yes, we mustn't make them come for no reason at all."

After a few minutes, the Alpha was parking again, killing the engine and getting out, walking over to unlocked the door. Will followed with Abigail in hand, and then into the house. The blood on their lips made him feel feral, but he bit it down. He had to be more than that.

Hannibal wasn't quite sated, and in more than one way, but he removed his coat and hung it up, taking off his shoes as well. "Abigail, why don't you go unpack your little bag, hm? Then once the tailor leaves I'll teach you to play the piano, if you'd like?"

Abigail nodded her head. “Yes, yes, I want to,” she said and ran up the stairs to go unpack her things, leaving Will and Hannibal to converse alone.

"I still need to take your measurements before the tailor arrives," Hannibal reminded, walking over to stand next to Will, scenting him. "If you wish, naturally. Our things will be arriving while we sleep tomorrow."

“By all means,” Will insisted, stripping out of the suit jacket and placing it over the couch. “I’m all yours.”

"Are you then?" Hannibal crooned and walked over to grab the measuring tape he'd gotten at the boutique. He walked back over and began to take his measurements, the inseam the last thing. The Alpha looked up at Will as he mentally noted it, amber eyes glowing affectionately.

“Are you taking measurements or are you fooling around down there?” Will asked, legs spread far enough apart for Hannibal to get to his groin.

"I believe you would be aware if I was ‘fooling around’," Hannibal chuckled flirtatiously and then flared his nostrils to inhale. He suppressed a growl and licked his lips. "I'm taking your measurements but I am, perhaps lingering a bit."

Will placed his palm on Hannibal’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “You could just come kiss me.” Will was caving, as Hannibal’s scent took over, it was harder and harder to not realize their bond.

Hannibal quickly stood and dropped the measuring tape on the coffee table, taking Will's face into his hands. He kissed him soundly, pressing against him possessively. "An offer I could never refuse," he rasped and kissed him again, "Beautiful William."

As angry as Will could get, he couldn’t always stay it with Hannibal, he was coming to find out. He wrapped his arms around him, lips pressed together as they shared in more than just intimacy of the soul. “You are… horrid,” Will whispered, biting Hannibal’s lip once.

"But I'm yours," Hannibal murmured, nipping back and tugging. He hooked well-muscled arms around Will's waist and rubbed his back, licking inside his mouth again. It was a powerful connection, one he never wanted to be free of. "For all eternity."

“My horrid, and wretched maker?” Will asked, biting the words into Hannibal’s mouth, tasting the blood from his lips with eager desire.

"Yes and you are my stubborn, cunning progeny," Hannibal answered, biting back harder, flicking his tongue over the droplets of crimson that seeped out. "My powerful Omega, in practice if not yet by bond."

Will sighed, and held Hannibal closer. “You confound me, but I am drawn in and I can’t let go.” He licked at Hannibal’s red lips, and then brought his wrist to his lips and licked there, dragging his fangs down the vein there, teasingly.

"I'm pleased to hear it," Hannibal whispered, snarling pleasurably at the sensation of Will's fangs over his scent gland. He leaned over and did the same, scraping his teeth over the Omega’s carotid with a growl. "And you refuse my suggestions, pull away at times and yet it only makes me want you more. I find myself consumed and drowning in you, and it is a feeling I welcome."

Will scented the Alpha’s wrist and then bit into him, savoring the blood second hand, but only for a second or two. He licked his lips slowly. “Then drown with me.”

Hannibal growled, quietly and lustfully at that before he sunk his fangs into Will’s neck to drink. He paused and looked over at Will, grinning through crimson. “Gladly, Mylimasis.”

The violence seemed to ebb through them easily, like a current of electricity, grounding in their bones. Will groaned and leaned into the bite, all but begging for more of it.

In the blink of an eye, Hannibal had Will against the wall. He bit down again, avoiding that tempting mating mark and moaned deeply as the copper spilled into his hungry mouth. No one alive or otherwise tasted better than his Omega. “Mm…”

Feeding from each other was far more sensual and intimate than any sex Will had ever had, and it made him hungry for more of it, taking Hannibal’s wrist and sucking from his veins once more, completely ravaged for a meal from his maker.

Hannibal pressed his body against Will as they interchanged blood, their beings swirling and blurring. It was beautiful and felt like validation--love. The Alpha laved his tongue over the deep puncture wound and clamped back down, on his shoulder, with a groan. Delicious, divine...conjoined.

Shaking with utter lust, Will held Hannibal’s head there with his free hand, taking blood and having it removed just the same, simply dizzy from all of it. “Hannibal,” he managed, knowing they had little time, but it hardly mattered what they could sneak in here and there now.

"William," Hannibal responded and covered Will's mouth with his own, kissing the blood into his mouth and taking it. He cupped the vampire's face, feeding from his lips and tongue, a purr resounding from his chest as everything else but them faded away, if only for a few moments.

Doomed as he was, Will could not seem to care much when it was with Hannibal he’d be tied to forever, or until the end of his days, whichever came first. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders, pressing tongue and lips together, sharing in the rich coppery taste that had grown to taste like the most divine nectar ever.

Hannibal kissed Will deep and passionate for a few more minutes, stroking his cheek over to his scent gland as an Alpha might do when soothing, but this was more out of love. He pressed their brow together, eyes glowing as he looked into the ethereal sea blues. "You overpower me, Mylimasis...I wonder if you know just how much."

“I can jest,” Will sighed, staring into Hannibal near hypnotizing honied gaze. “You’ve got me under your thrall, have since we met.” Part of that was the reason why Will fought so hard for his person.

"Then we're both captivated and ensnared by one another," Hannibal offered, running his tongue over his lips as he slipped fingers through silken curls. "Freeing yourself from me, and me, freeing myself from you...they're the same, Will."

“If only we wanted to,” Will whispered, gaze hooded as he kissed Hannibal once more, no longer denying himself the very things he dreamed every time he closed his eyes to rest. It was not an ideal situation, but it was all he had.

It was all Hannibal wanted, just Will, only him for all eternity. "I cannot fathom wishing such a thing," he confessed, taking in the non-vital air that came from the Omega's lips as he spoke. He leaned in to kiss his mouth, then his chin and jaw, peppering his face with reverent pecks. "Ever."

Will grinned, and as he kissed Hannibal again, Abigail came back downstairs and started to giggle at them, making Will turn his head so his forehead rested on Hannibal’s cheek. “What are you laughing at? Never seen two people in love?”

She shook her head. “I have, but not like you two.”

Hannibal's dead heart felt as though it was racing then, at the confession from Will. It wasn't natural, but the emotion was there since it was the first time he'd heard as much. He smiled, not letting him go just yet and looked at Abigail, who was still so young mentally and physically. She would prove to be an excellent pupil, he was certain. "It is a very natural thing, though quite profound between your father and I, dear girl."

Will’s white skin would have flushed if he could, and he leaned into Hannibal a little more. Abigail smiled, and ran up to hug them both. She hardly remembered her parents at all now, her sound mind so young that the memories were pushed down nearly on death and reawakening.

“Parents should love each other,” she said, quietly, and happily.

"That they should," Hannibal agreed, his tone deep and yet still soft somehow. He hooked one arm around her, the other staying with Will and smiled wider, looking between the two of them as they waited on the tailor.


	5. Chapter 5

The tailor took measurements and patterns from everyone. Their order written for their needed clothing, the man said it would be ready within a week. Tempted by the man’s rude stature, Will thought to drain him right then and there. However, he decided they’d wait until their clothes had arrived. Until then…

“I hope his clothes are nicer than his tongue,” Will commented.

Hannibal put down the book he was reading, one of his own since their things finally had come. He glowered. "There was a time when I would have sliced his tongue very thin and sauteed it with olive oil and garlic gloves," he remarked, having not fancied him either. "Though now, sucking the life from him--literally--would be most satisfying, if not more so. Perhaps once the clothing arrives, hm?"

“Yes,” Will said as the darker parts of his personality started to seep into his everyday life. As they bore on through their days, the more Will noticed. Little-by-little, Will was letting himself embrace the madness of the quelling, dark depths.

As Abigail bathed upstairs, Hannibal encompassed their time alone and took Will's hand, squeezing. He licked his lips with approval of the blackness he saw there behind the Omega's eyes. It was breathtaking. "Good, then we shall. A feast in your honor."

“ _My_ honor?” Will asked, brows raised as squeezed Hannibal’s hand. “Hardly needed nor acceptable.”

"Then it will be in honor of our family," Hannibal smiled, taking Will's hand to press a kiss on the back. He flipped it over and inhaled his scent on his wrist, dark eyes locked onto blue.

Will’s sea blue gaze blew dark with inherent need--a need he always had when Hannibal was near. Learning to enjoy it, Will gave an elusive smile. “Our family.”

"Yes," Hannibal murmured, leaning in from the side to kiss him once more. He did so enjoy the look in Will's hues, and the Alpha felt that desire through their primary bond. "Until then, however, we need to procure our meal for the night once our little Abigail returns from her bath."

Though they hardly needed to bathe, routines were better for children, vampires or not.

Will nodded, and leaned to kiss Hannibal once more. “Yes. Has she mentioned where she wants to go?”

"No but there is a carnival, and I was thinking that we could take her too. It has a bit of a mardi-gras flare, and yet something for everyone. After we eat, I'd love to get her a doll and let her see a show," Hannibal answered, wanting to spoil her a bit. He show his love, since Will was more physically doting. "Does this sound pleasing to you, Mylimasis?"

Will narrowed his eyes in contemplation, but nodded. “Alright, but a doll?”

"She is still a young girl, I thought a doll might be suitable," Hannibal offered, though he wasn't certain. Abigail was different than most her age--not counting that she was a vampire. Then again she did loved doll-like dresses. "What would you recommend? You have gotten closer with her than I, thus far."

Will shook his head. “A doll is fine. Why not?” Will hardly knew much of little girls either, and she was stuck at the age before her second sex would show. Thus, it was hard to say what she’d end up liking.

"The gesture should be pleasing if nothing else," Hannibal mused with a small, contemplative smile. He smoothed down his black button up, straightening his maroon tie, and crossed his leg over the other.. "Anyone in particular that you're in the mood for? Beyond the tailor, of course."

“We’ll see what comes about at the carnival,” Will suggested, running his hand over Hannibal’s shoulder. His gazed drifted to Abigail as she descended down the stairs in a different dress. This one they bought to suffice her until the tailor returned.

"Indeed," Hannibal hummed, liking the idea quite a lot. He turned and looked at Abigail, nodding. Yes this was far better than the bright colored one she'd worn the other night.

"You look beautiful, Abigail."

“That was a good choice,” Will said, going to her to help her down the steps, though she didn’t need it, he felt protective of her. The dress had frills, things her living parents had never allowed her to wear.

Hannibal rose to his feet as well, watching Will. It was as he'd suspected, he'd grown a father's love for the girl already. That was fine with him. "Abigail, we're going to a carnival, we shall feed and see what other things we might enjoy whilst there. How does that sound?"

“A carnival?” she asked, delighted. She took Will’s hand and they descended the other steps. “I’m so hungry.”

"Yes, the Paris Carnival," Hannibal smiled, and walked over to get his keys. In a flash he was by the door, gesturing for them to join him. "As am I. We will eat shortly, you needn't worry."

Will walked Abigail to the door and lead her out to the car. Opening the door for her, Will let her settle first before shutting it. He slipped into the passenger side, letting Hannibal drive.

Hannibal cared for Abigail, but a small part of him was a tad jealous of Will's attentiveness. She made the Omega happy in ways Hannibal couldn't, so it was all for the best. Getting into the car, Hannibal started it and backed out, heading towards the carnival. "A beautiful full moon, isn't it, Will?"

“It is,” Will whispered, gazing out the window at how bright it was, almost like the sun.

The reflection of the moonlight on Will's face was stunning, and the Alpha had to stifle a gasp. The Omega's beauty never ceased in surprising him. What a perfect, clear, crisp night for their outing it. "Yes, exquisite..."

“I thought I’d miss the sun more, but I honestly do not,” Will explained, and looked back at Abigail, who smiled at them both. “Do you miss it?”

“No,” she said simply, kicking her feet.

"I have long since forgotten what it felt like to feel the warmth on my skin," Hannibal said, smiling at Abigail and then at Will once he stopped at the red light. "However, I do not miss it either and thanks to modern technology we can still witness its splendor in some form, should we choose."

“Movies,” Abigail said with a big sigh, looking out the window.

“Yes, movies,” Will agreed. “Maybe if we really miss it, hm?”

"Yes," Hannibal echoed, though he wasn't into all the new things coming about or movies for that matter. He yearned for the old world elegance he'd once bore witness too. "Should you wish, we may watch movies on occasion, dear one."

Will smiled behind him at Abigail who looked excited. “I love the movies, I haven’t been in a long time…”

“We’ll go then, soon,” Will promised.

 _It would be interesting to see if the mortals present would survive such an outing_ , Hannibal thought to himself. Instead, he turned into the Carnival parking lot and shut off the engine. "Yes, we shall. Come, we have much to see."

Abigail gave Hannibal a look, eyes narrowed, as though she could read part of his thoughts. Will got out and held her door, oblivious to their silent trife. Will was one she and Hannibal could not read at all. It was as though forts erected in his mind, keeping them at bay.

Hannibal got out as well, thinking over the look from Abigail and wondered if she possessed the same gift as he had. It wasn't uncommon for makers to pass on or bring certain things out. After arming the car, he walked over to take her hand, giving a gentle squeeze. "Tonight is your night, Abigail; yours and Will's rather. Do let me know if you see someone who appeals to you, but I must remind you to exercise caution. You'll have to be resourceful in your cunning given how crowded it is here."

“Yes, papa,” she said, taking both their hands. She skipped along as the lights of the carnival lit up their path, and loud music began to play.

“This looks… overwhelming,” Will sighed as they walked.

Hannibal beamed at Abigail, delighting in her excitement, and the event itself. He frowned when he saw that Will wasn't enjoying it as much, but it hardly showed on his expressionless features. "Yes, there is quite a lot going on. Perhaps we should take our daughter on a ride first? The ferris wheel? We can scan the crowd from up there."

Will agreed as he steered them toward it. He liked the vampire life for its reclusiveness, not all the glamour and lights. They paid for the ride and piled in, Abigail off to the side, looking out over the crowd.

“Wow, we’re so high!”

Hannibal held Will's hand, and smiled at Abigail. "I shall have to take you flying some night soon," he offered, and then leaned into the Omega at his side, affectionately. "But yes, it is beautiful from up here. More so even higher."

Will leaned back, and kissed Hannibal’s jaw, resting his chin on his shoulder, watching Abigail enjoy the view. “But best to sit back, please.”

The Alpha preened under the attention from Will and sighed contentedly, glancing at Abigail. “I must agree with your father there, my beauty. We do not need you tumbling out of the bucket, hm?”

“Aren’t we immortal?” she asked, with a sassy look at them both, but sat down anyway, leaning to look out once more, able to see all the lights of the carnival from there.

“Yes,” Will answered and gave Hannibal a raised brow.

"We needn't draw attention to ourselves, Abigail. Furthermore, I will not tolerate rudeness. You will respect our wishes and honor us, without question," Hannibal's voice was stern.

He cast long gaze at Will as Abigail hummed. She nodded her head as she watched, the seats in the bucket rocked as they did a stop and go to let others off and on.

“It’s for your protection and our own,” Will agreed.

"Precisely," Hannibal said, and took Will's face into one hand, kissing the corner of his mouth. He saw that spark of defiance in Abigail and knew it would have to observed; he would not tolerate disobedience from their daughter.

Will turned his head to kiss Hannibal full on the mouth, giving a slow nip to his lips. Abigail giggled at them as the ride stopped for them to get off. Will exited first to help Abigail off, and then gave his other hand to Hannibal.

Hannibal took Will's hand and got out, exiting with a smile. He laced their fingers together and lead them towards where the parade was going to be. As they walked, he continuing to scan for their meal. "Are you both enjoying yourselves?

“Mhm!” Abigail hummed and looked around, as ravenous as Will felt right then, having not eaten himself in a day or so.

"Good," Hannibal responded, and walked towards a darker area of the crowd. There was a Beta man there, leering at all the young girls, and the Alpha leaned over, into Will's ear. "That one prefers young girls, dangerously young...." he snarled, wanting to rip the human’s throat out. “What’s to be done about that?”

Will gave Hannibal a dark look, as though he picked these ones to tell Will about on purpose. “I’d rather he not come anywhere near Abigail,” Will whispered back, though the man did deserve the death coming to him.

"Likewise," Hannibal said in contemplation. The guy wasn't going to live, be it a group effort or his pleasure alone. "Perhaps you'll take her to one of the games, for a bit?"

Will had been more than willing to be the one to take the man down, but let go of Hannibal’s hand instead. Steering Abigail to booth to look at the goldfish ball toss, Will cast one last look over his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Hannibal walked over to the game, licking his fangs. The man long gone. It had been delicious, ripping out his jugular and then his heart, disposing of the body that he ripped apart.

"Have you won anything?" the Alpha asked, curious if the two would indeed find someone suitable to eat. He was certain they would and he was still hungry.

“Not as much as you have,” Will said with a look over his shoulder. He handed over more money for a few more balls, though they hardly needed a goldfish.

"I simply took care of a problem," Hannibal hummed, watching Abigail throw the next ball. He turned his gaze to Will, trying to read him through expression since his gift no longer worked on the Omega.

“That you did,” Will commented, and once Abigail threw her last ball he took her hand once more. “Papa has eaten, so we have to find something for us.”

Hannibal's eyes glowed red,he'd only been trying to eradicate the risk of the pedophile from their daughter's proximity. A gift, " _Papa_ , is not quite finished dining," he stated with a tense jaw, but his tone was calm.

Narrowing his eyes, Will shot an unnerving look at Hannibal. He didn’t mind, in all honesty, but to feed Abigail was to sate her lest she become irrational with hunger. Thus, Will didn’t think much of Hannibal’s still growing hunger.

“I want that Omega lady,” Abigail whispered, pointing to a woman with a baby and her husband. “She’s so pretty.”

“She’s a mother,” Will replied, warning.

Abigail glared up at him. “So? I had a mother and someone killed and ate her.”

"Enough!" Hannibal snapped, looking at the baby and remembering his sister, those painful memories. Cutting his eyes to their daughter, the Alpha didn't care that she was a mother but the baby wasn't old enough to fend for itself. He thought about what Abigail had said about her own mother and quickly shifted his thoughts. "Not her, and I've spoken to you once already about disrespecting your father."

The girl narrowed her dazzling, but cold, bright blue eyes at Hannibal, hugging Will’s arm. “Fine,” she said and started to drag Will toward another area, away from the babies and the mothers. Will managed a look over his shoulder at Hannibal once before giving in and letting Abigail lead.

Unacceptable. This young girl was starting to seem as though she might be a wedge between he and Will. Hannibal followed, keeping in the background uncharacteristic of any Alpha human or immortal, but he was quite pensive.

Abigail settled on an older couple, but not as pretty. She coaxed them out with talks of being lost with her father and they couldn’t seem to find their way back to the car. She sunk her fangs into the woman and Will’s into the man’s neck, then snapped it with one twist of his hand over his mouth.

Hannibal watched, from the shadows and once they finished, walked over arching a brow at Will. He had decided not to feed with them, letting them have their time as he mulled things over. “Sated?”

“Thankfully,” Will said, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket. He then dabbed at Abigail’s face, who stayed very close to him at Hannibal’s gaze on her.

"Good," Hannibal's smile warmed at Will and then looked again to Abigail. He was quite annoyed with her, but held great affection for her as well. His many trains of thought and feeling coexisting in one ancient mind. "And you, Abigail? Are you satisfied with your food?"

“Yes, father,” she whispered as Will soothed a now warm hand over her head.

"Excellent," Hannibal's sarcasm dripping from his tone. Licking his fangs, he walked next to Will, contemplating if he still wanted to get her a doll or not. Yes, he would. With a sigh, he sped around and crouched down in front of her, grasping her face. "Would you like a doll, dear girl?"

“A doll?” she queried, looking from Hannibal to Will a moment. Will canted his head once, as though to tell her to oblige. Abigail was still coming into her own vampire self, no idea what being a child was like before this, not much anyway. “Yes.”

"Then you shall have any you wish," Hannibal said and kissed her brow. He rose up and graped her hand, leading them towards the little shop nestled in the event area. He wanted to make peace, if possible.

Abigail wandered the aisles of dolls, looking at all the china painted faces. She picked out one looked a lot like her with long lavish brown hair that curled, and rosy cheeks on porcelain white skin, and vivid blue eyes. “This one.”

"It's beautiful," Hannibal agreed with a warm smile. Such things brought the cruel vampire elation. He brushed her hair back from her shoulder a gave a gentle squeeze and lead her to the cashier to pay.

Moments later, they left, Abigail with a beautiful doll in her arms. Will grasped Hannibal’s bicep, each of them looking ever regal in their garb.

After the night's events, Hannibal knew that the secondary bond was more necessary now than ever before. Abigail had shown herself in her true light, which complicated things. Hannibal contemplated as they reached the car. This time he got her buckled in, and stood once more. He hooked his hand around Will's face and embraced him, opening the door for him afterwards. "I love you, Mylimasis."

Will’s eyes turned dark against vivid blue. He pressed their foreheads together for a moment of quiet alone for a second. A wisp of a smile played across his features as he caressed their lips together once more. “And I love you.”

It was music to Hannibal's ears, the remaining irritation fading to nothing. He grinned over Will's mouth, hungry for more time alone. The Alpha rumbled out a quiet purr and nipped once more before releasing him. "I'm pleased to hear that, William."

Will grasped Hannibal’s waist with both hands, snapping his jaws, biting at his lips. “You’ve known I’ve loved you from the moment you turned me,” he said, with half hooded eyes.

"Perhaps I have," Hannibal murmured, palming Will's biceps as he looked into the oceans of his eyes. He knew he couldn't do what he wanted, which was to pull the Omega off into the woods and show him how _deep_ his love ran. So, he enjoyed their splendor for a moment longer, kissing him over and over.

Will had felt it then, the destiny in their bond, their coupling. He had known the pull of Hannibal before he was ever turned. “You have,” Will reassured in a whisper.

Hannibal's crimson gaze flickered with unabashed affection as he nodded his agreement, tracing Will's jaw line with the pad of his thumb. "Yes," he whispered as long locks blew in the wind. "Let's go home, hm?"

“Yes. Are you full?” Will asked. His palms against Hannibal’s stomach, drifting deft fingers down the front of his slacks.

"I am famished," Hannibal replied, roughly, both men out of view of Abigail. He curled his lips and leaned in to bite at Will's lower one. "With a hunger that could be satisfied once we return..."

“Good, I want to have you inside me again,” Will whispered, voice quivering with the shaking of his breath, need from his second sex overriding his vampire habits.

Hannibal's cock twitched, a bead of precome seeping from the tip. It made his Alphan scent that much more pungent. "I am going to ensure that you are left undeniably satisfied, William," he rasped, his tone a deep growl. "Come, let's make haste. I cannot bear waiting any longer."

Will slipped from the Alpha’s grip and into the car, shutting the door behind him, and buckled in. Abigail sighed. That would be an issue, to get the girl occupied enough to leave them an hours peace, at least.

Hannibal slipped into the car and cranked it up, shifting in his seat to adjusting himself. He backed up and headed towards the house. The Alpha vampire was thinking the same thing and came up with what he hoped was a solution. "Abigail, I would like for you to start reading a new book, when we return home, I will select one for you. Education is most important, especially at your age."

“Won’t I always be this age?” she asked, with a heavy sigh, looking out the window with her doll under one arm.

Will turned to look at her. “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be intelligent. You need to be able to outsmart all the adults we come across for feeding.”

"Exactly as your father said," Hannibal chimed in, squeezing his hand as he turned off onto another dim lit, narrow street. "Your mind will continue to age, even if you will not."

Abigail seemed to consider that with silence, doll tucked close. She wouldn’t want them forever then, when she got old enough.

Will sighed, giving Hannibal a knowing look.

Once home, they got out, and Abigail went up to her room where she shared a coffin with Will, usually, and set her doll down on the bed.

Hannibal removed his coat and shoes, hanging it up. He shook his head with a sigh, leaving her be for now--the book could wait as long as she stayed put. "She is quite the mouthy thing," he said, walking over to wrap his arms around Will's shoulders. "She needs discipline."

“You picked her,” Will said, the door upstairs closing as the girl pouted in her room.

"I picked her because you gave her your kiss, Mylimasis. I wanted to give you a family," Hannibal explained and leaned in to kiss Will. "Let us not worry now. I am certain things will can be resolved."

“All I did was feed,” Will sighed, his mood dampering, as if this whole thing were his fault. “I didn’t mean for you to… change her, make her ours.” But, nonetheless, he’d grown fond of her.

Hannibal felt blocked yet again and she wasn't even in the room. "She was a gift, Will," he said, pursing his lips. She was also a tool, as the Omega had already stated he knew before. "Time cannot reverse, what's done, is done. All we can do is move forward, yes?"

“How do you want to do that?” Will asked, hands at Hannibal’s waist, observing him. Abigail was a gift, but one Will could see Hannibal was growing wary of.

"Structure. Rules need to in place and should they be broken, there will be punishment," Hannibal articulated as he brushed back Will's curls and gazed at him. "I'd like us both to be on agreement there."

“What sort of punishment?” Will asked, able to scent Hannibal, the way his smell wafted through the air to try and sooth him.

"Take away her doll, or confine her to her room. No fun activities, more chores," Hannibal hushed, inhaling Will's aroma. "Things of that nature."

“I suppose. If you think she’ll listen,” Will whispered, excreting a scent of his own to lure his Alpha in, despite their non-bond.

Licking his lips, Hannibal began backing Will up, down the hall toward the made up the guest room.. He didn't want to go upstairs with Abigail there. "She will, eventually," he crooned as he started to work the buttons of the Omega's shirt. "For now, my focus is elsewhere."

They hadn’t been close like this since before Abigail. The thought had Will snarling a soft, needy purr as he hit the bed with the backs of his knees and fell to the bed. He swallowed. “Oh-” he managed, palming down Hannibal’s chest as he shrugged off his suit jacket.

Hannibal responded to the purr with a deep thunderous rumble, positioning himself between Will's muscular thighs. He pulled off his shirt and ran his nails down the Omega's chest, circling his nipples as he leered up at Will. "I do believe I promised to satisfy you..." he crooned. Backing off to remove his own shirt and then his pants, Hannibal left them on the floor and moved once again between Will's legs. "I hope you know I'm a firm believer in keeping my word..."

“I know,” Will whispered, undoing his pants in one swift move, and pushed them off his thighs, kicking them to the floor.

With only the thin fabric of their underwear between them, Hannibal ground down into Will's cock, humping as he bracketed his head. He licked into Will's mouth with hunger, whispering, "Good..." Biting down Will's body, he took a pert nipple between his teeth, tongue flicking over the hardened pebble. "Very good-"

Will groaned, pleasure starting to pinken his pale skin. He arched into Hannibal’s ministrations. “More, harder…”

"Always a pleasure," Hannibal grunted and shucked off their boxers before kissing down to Will's navel. He plunged his tongue in giving it extra attention as he scented the Omega. The Alpha went back to the other nipple and bit hard, drawing blood and lapping it up. "Delicious."

Wil hissed, the bite healing over immediately, but the sensation stayed the same, pleasurable and attentive. “Hannibal,” he groaned, gripping his shoulders.

"Will," Hannibal groaned, and licked down to the thicket of hair around Will's cock, nosing there. His senses flooded with Will's musk as he scraped his fangs over the shaft. "Mm."

Will arched again, into the pleasure, to the feeling of sharp teeth on his sensitive skin. “Fuck, Hannibal…” he gripped Hannibal’s long hair, tugging.

Hannibal clucked his tongue and cut his eyes to Will. "Such a naughty mouth," he flirted, and then took him down to the root as the Alpha cradled his balls with a growl.

The Omega whined, despite himself, clutching Hannibal’s hair tighter as he pushed up into his mouth, heels on the bed, arching for leverage. His eyes rolled back as heat bloomed in his core.

With a vibrating hum of satisfaction, Hannibal began to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the shaft. He inserted two fingers into Will’s slick hole, pressing the pads against his prostate while grinding his own cock into the bed.

“Oh-” Will began to shake with need, every last bit of coolness leaving his otherwise dead body, pleasure spreading from core to loins, building.

Hannibal popped off and got Will onto all fours. He spread his cheeks after a stinging slap and began lapping at his wet hole in preparation to mount his Omega. “William-”

Will's head hung between his arms, spread for Hannibal, hips canted back and ready. “Hannibal…”

After feasting on the delicious nectar a few more minutes, Hannibal got on his knees and gripped Will’s hips. He pressed in his cock, sheathing himself with a throaty, rumbling groan and began to pump roughly. “Yes, perfect…”

Grinding back against Hannibal, Will groaned, taking every bit of the Alpha. pressed right against his prostate, tapping it as he felt the quell of heat rise again, ready to burst.

“Heavenly,” the Alpha roared, holding the Omega’s cheeks with bruising force as he snapped and swiveled his hips to hit that sweet spot. His own release licked down his spine and accumulated in his groin as searing pleasure built there.

With each thrust, Will grunted in time, until the force of it brought him right to the edge of it all and dropped him over. Their bodies moving faster than most would be able to see, a blur a whirlwind of sweat and desire. “Hannibal-”

Leaning over Will’s body, Hannibal pounded him down onto the bed, the headboard knocking against the wall. The tight clutch of the Omega’s velvety passage squeezed his orgasm right out of him. He howled as he came, biting between his beloved’s shoulders when his cock spilled and knot caught. “Will-!”

Will reached behind him where Hannibal’s teeth latched, holding him there as the pain bristled through him, sweeping him up in another bout of orgasm. Will's body throbbed with the motions, widing waves of pure ecstasy.

Hannibal sucked at the wound before it could close, drinking from Will. A growl rumbled through him as he moved them to their sides so he could wrap his arms around the younger of the two’s chest. “You are magnificent, Mylimasis…”

Humming, Will grasped Hannibal’s hip, holding him there as his knot deflated. “I love you, Hannibal. You know that right?”

There was something whispering through the air around them, something that put Will in an unease, and the words he spoke felt like they were more for himself, a reminder. The ordeal with Abigail that evening have proven to cause quite a disturbance in their otherwise quiet lives.

"I do, and likewise, I love you, Will," Hannibal responded, kissing over the unmarred mating gland from behind. He could feel the ghost of words unspoken and likewise knew that Abigail would prove to cause more problems in the future. For now, he enjoyed this. In time things would sort themselves out. "Always."

When Hannibal’s knot deflated, Will turned in his arms, gazing at him, hooking a leg over his hip. “You are right about Abigail, she needs structure.”

Hannibal smiled and leaned in to kiss Will. rubbing a broad palm down his side and along his Omega's outer thigh. "Yes. It will take some time to get her accustomed to it, I'd wager but the benefits will outweigh the rest."

“If she’s to be our daughter, she has to know the rules,” Will agreed, knowing without them she would be left to her own devices, and then she’d have to be killed. That would tear Will to pieces. She was the child he never had.

"Quite right," Hannibal responded, stroking through Will's impossibly silky tendrils as he stared into stunning multi-faceted hues. Despite the tension, the tinge of jealousy, he did care for Abigail, as much as his black heart would allow him to. Most of it reserved for William, however, and his love of the hunt, as well as the blood that followed. "She is intelligent, I hope she will be wise enough to know to obey."

“She’ll learn,” Will insisted, leaning to peck Hannibal on the mouth, laying together in a bed they never would sleep in, almost like a real mortal couple.

Hannibal nodded, scenting Will. It was sweet, powerful and atop that the aroma of sex-- wicked and delightful. He basked in it but then let his thoughts return to the topic at hand. Musing, if things went according to plan, there was much he'd love to teach their daughter. "She will, yes."

Will nuzzled against Hannibal’s jaw, and kissed there once and then nipped with his fangs. “It’s a very long time to live forever with a child.”

Hannibal knew Will was right, and beyond that, it was deemed as immoral by most vampires; illegal in a sense. Hannibal wouldn't dwell. Instead, he pulled the Omega tight against his body, nestling his furry thigh between his beloved's as he bit back. "It is, but her mind will soon mature, which will prove to be helpful, most likely."

“She will age and grow, but her body will not,” Will stated, aware that the coming tension was only just starting.

"Turning her was, perhaps, impulsive," Hannibal finally admitted, though it hadn't been entirely without thought, more an act of desperation. "When that time comes, we will handle the situation accordingly and as two parents should. Do not worry."

“It may be sooner than later,” Will sighed, but gazed at Hannibal. They had each other, they could do this.

"Even mortal children rebel against their parents occasionally," Hannibal offered, dark eyes peering into glowing blues. An immortal child was a different scenario but there was a common foundation, nonetheless. He was confident they could control Abigail.

“Nip it in the bud now,” Will agreed, and kissed Hannibal once more.

"Precisely," Hannibal grinned, and then pushed Will onto his back. He slid down his body and cleaned up the Omega's spend with his tongue before standing up to offer his hand.

Will groaned at that, then took Hannibal's hand, on his feet in a second. “We should talk to her now.”

"That would be best," Hannibal agreed, getting dressed again and smoothing down his hair. He was curious about how the conversation would play out.

Will followed suit, throwing on his clothes and then took Hannibal's hand. “While she is still sated by breakfast.”

"And pacified with her doll," Hannibal chuckled but he was hardly dreading the conversation. He laced their fingers together and dashed them up the stairs, to her door, knocking.

"Abigail, we wish to have a word with you, my dear."

Abigail came to the door, letting them both in, her doll on the bed, tucked in. “About?”

Hannibal walked in, stepping aside for Will and swept his fingers over Abigail's arm. She was still so very young and he hoped that their eleven year old could understand. "Please, have a seat," he insisted. "We wish to discuss the house rules with you."

She took a seat on the bed, Will sitting on one side with her. “We want what is best for you and rules in disorder are the only way to keep us all safe.”

Nodding his head to support Will’s statement, Hannibal sat on the other side and took her hand. “We are family and we love you. So such things are needed, my beauty. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Abigail said, looking at them both a moment, and then sighed. “I didn’t mean to be disrespectful.”

“Of course not,” Will agreed, touching her shoulder. “We don’t want it to happen again, and we need structure for that.”

“That means sleep at a certain time, following feeding protocol, no rude remarks, and you are to assist with chores in moderation,” Hannibal explained. “Your father and I will make up a chore chart, darling. Providing you follow it, there will be rewards, just as if you do not--punishments.”

“For how long? I won’t be child forever,” she said, mentally of course.

 _Astoundly astute for someone so young_ , Hannibal mused. Abigail was cunning for her age and he realized it would only intensify. “Until you are mentally of age but Abigail, even those with a mature mind have rules and guidelines to follow. Immortals are no exception.”

“But I don’t want to chores or have punishments forever,” Abigail whined.

“And you won’t. Once mentally of age, we’ll all take a hand in chores, and by then you’ll have learned the ways of immortality, so punishments won’t be necessary,” Will explained with reverent calm.

Hannibal felt his patience wavering a bit at her stubbornness but he kept a cool head and a clear mind. “Yes, it is as your father has stated, Abigail. However, as I stated, even mature vampires must understand the consequences of their actions. We only wish to guide you.”

The girl smiled, giving Hannibal a look, a knowing, innocent one at that. “Of course.”

With a quirked brow, Hannibal grinned, a hint of darkness there and leaned over to kiss her curly head. “Good because this is not up for debate, dear one. We also wish to continue your education and I do believe I promised you piano lessons.”

“You did,” she said, chin tilted up, but she smiled at Hannibal instead.

Hannibal grasped her chin and met her gaze, exuding his Alphan power and dominance. “Then be on your best behavior hm? The rewards you shall reap will be plentiful.”

“Yes, _papa_ ,” she glowered, keeping his gaze. Will could have sworn then she was likely to have been an Alpha had she come to age.

“There,” Hannibal praised bopped her nose. He didn't miss the inflection but let it go for now. “Every family is different and loves in their own way.”

Will kissed her head and stood. “Do you want to read?”

Abigail nodded her head. “I’ll go find something from the library.”

“An excellent idea,” Hannibal agreed and stood as well. He walked out of her room and into the hall, waiting for Will so they could chat about how the talk went. Will followed and Abigail moved past them with a scurry, down the hall and then the stairs to the library.

“She’s headstrong,” Will murmured.

"Yes and yet seeks to placate--a form of manipulation which she might not yet be aware of," Hannibal said, his hand going to Will's lower back as he lead them to the upstairs office. "Though for one so young she has somewhat of an idea. I also suspect she possesses the same gift as I, though it's not finely tuned yet."

“Which gift?” Will asked, walking with Hannibal as they spoke in confidence to one another, voice quiet. “Mind reading?”

"Yes," Hannibal answered, closing the office door behind them. He walked over to the desk, leaning on it. "She has let it subtly slip, earlier tonight at the carnival."

“Is it going to be a problem?” Will asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"It could prove to be," was Hannibal's honest reply, watching Will's every move. "While I do not think she can breach your forts, she can mine with some effort. It will make discipline a bit of a challenge, and it is easier for her to manipulate. That said, I can read hers, so that is the advantage. Nonetheless, it will need to be monitored."

“Was she sincere earlier?” Will asked, head canted a tick at Hannibal, curious to know what he thought, or heard, for what it were.

“She wishes to keep the peace, for now, though not at the expense of what she perceives to be her own dignity,” Hannibal explained, understanding that line of thinking all too well. “She gave us honey coated placation but as you said, she is strong willed.”

“She will only become more so as she ages,” Will noted, confident in his ability to read them both, though it was more difficult.

"Yes, that she will," Hannibal agreed, sighing. He should have chosen someone a few years older, an Omega, but it was too late for that now. "I suspect in the next two to four years in particular."

“Perhaps,” Will said, shaking his head. Only time would tell.


	6. Chapter 6

Years passed, they lived as they always did, with discretion, killing privately, and eating as they should. No one suspected. Abigail pacified, for the time being, growing close to Will, as a daughter might, and staying close. She often battled Hannibal intellectually for Will’s love and affection, attentions as it were.

One evening, however, Abigail had had quite enough.

“I’m bored,” she said, draping herself over Will’s thighs, dramatically. She was dressed in a frilly gown, much as they always wore things to match Hannibal, no matter the looks they received.

With the piano lessons long over, Hannibal looked up from his book and closed it carefully, crossing one leg over the other. "Have you done your chores? That might alleviate the boredom, dear one."

“Yes,” she said, batting her eyes at Hannibal, though she knew it only worked on Will, which only made her smirk at the once doctor.

Will ran his fingers through her long hair as he read his book. “We’ll go hunt soon. That should placate you.”

Hannibal set the book aside, jealousy stinging under his skin for a moment. He pushed it aside and narrowed his eyes contemplatively. "Yes...a hunt will do quite nicely."

Abigail stood, pressing down her dress, sweetly, and batting her eyes toward Will. “Can we go now. There are so much better people out in the early evening.”

Will looked from her to Hannibal, setting his book down. “Yes. Perhaps we should.”

Wrapped around her little finger. Hannibal smirked, mostly to himself and stood, his hands clasping behind his back after brushing his long locks back into a neat ponytail. "I tend to prefer later at night but alas, I cannot battle the two of you. Let's go, then."

Years of fighting over the times they left, they had to take what they could and fight later. Will took Abigail’s hand as they went to the garage, waiting for hannibal there as he got her into the car. He touched Hannibal’s back gently.

“Don’t be angry.”

Hannibal calmed at the Omega's touch--still not _his_ , not by secondary bond yet--and smiled. It was no surprise that Will was able to gentle him and he found that the compassion he felt for him was no longer inconvenient. What was more so, was Abigail. Two souls, of sorts, seemed to dwell in his breast and one was striving to forsake their daughter. "I could not remain angry with you, my William," he assured with a quick kiss before getting into the car.

Will didn’t settle at that but got into the car, buckling in, quietly, to himself. He had not yet given himself wholly to Hannibal, not sure he could, not sure it was safe for Abigail that he do so.

“To the hotels? Or where should we try tonight?”

"Perhaps we should ask Abigail," Hannibal said calmly, cutting a look to her in the rearview. Her body was that of a child but her mind had aged quickly and with that, her cunning.

“I want to try the nice restaurants,” Abigail said, pointedly, looking out the window. “I really love the beautiful ladies that go there.”

"As you wish, my dear," Hannibal said, stoically as he drove and hung a left. He tightened his grip on the wheel. "A beautiful young woman with endowments that you, will never possess."

Will gave Hannibal a timid look as Abigail scowled from the back, arms crossed over her shoulders. “You made sure to do that to me. The both of you. That is why you keep buying me little girl dolls, isn’t it? So I’ll forget the very thing you took from me?”

"You would be dead now if it weren't for Will and I," Hannibal pointed out, coldly, as he pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. It was very close to their home. "Your father was planning on killing you, eventually. It would serve you well to remember that, and your place. You should be more appreciative, Abigail."

Abigail said nothing as she got out and waited, taking Will’s arm, elegantly. She leaned into him, face against his bicep, aware that she had a thrall over him. Will kissed the top of her head gently.

“She is. She’s hungry, as are you,” Will interjected.

Hannibal was too regal a vampire to cause a public scene, so he merely nodded, ready for blood now more so than ever. With each year that passed, a bit more of the notion of love he’d once held towards Abigail seemed to fade away. In it's place was a black shadow, a horned demon that howled for resolution. "Yes, I'm famished," he said, emotionless and blank faced as he watched her manipulate his Omega, his true-mate. “Let’s eat.”

They always turned heads when they walked in, enchanting the people in the waiting area. Abigail sat between two ladies, beautifully dressed, low plunging neck lines on their well shoulder padded dresses. She talk to them both, chatting them up with her girlish ways, her gravity pull on them working as it always had.

Standing, she took their hands and walked them over to Will and Hannibal. “I told them of my older brothers, who have no wives, or children of their own, and they are _very_ interested…” she said with a mischievous smile flitted toward Hannibal.

Hannibal took the brunette female’s hand, the Omega, leaving the other Beta for Will and kissed the back of it. "Bonsoir, mon cher. It is a pleasure and one that is all ours," he said smoothly, meeting the woman's blue gaze with his own penetrating maroon stare. He smiled at her, despite his feelings at the moment and briefly looked at his Omega. Brothers? Hardly, but alas, food was required. "Isn't it, Will?"

Will was hardly happy with the outcome Abigail picked. He took the Beta’s hand, not pleased Hannibal picked the omega. “It is…”

Abigail gave Hannibal a sinister glare, “Aren't they just lovely?”

"They are, and dare I say, more beautiful than any woman, young or old I've seen," Hannibal said, narrowing his eyes at Abigail. He'd picked the Omega to be a slight at her, a reminder of how she'd never know her secondary sex, nor the pleasure of someone that might have suited her should she have remained mortal and grown up. The Alpha slipped his hand around the brunette Omega's waist and pulled her near, casting a discreet, reassuring look to Will. "Would you can to dance?" he asked her.

The other Beta spoke up, palming down Will's chest. "I know I'd love to," she smiled, batting long lashes at the Omegan vampire.

Will took the Beta’s hand and walked her out to the dance floor. “By all means.”

Hannibal swallowed down a pang of jealousy there and focused on the Omega. He lead her out on the floor, leaving Abigail and began to twirl her around.

"You dance heavenly," the woman said sweetly, leaning in to scent Hannibal.

"As do you," the Alpha crooned, though interested only in the thudding pulse in her neck. To Hannibal, she smelled like every other mortal Omega and didn't appeal to him whatsoever beyond dinner.

Abigail watched them with a predatory gaze, slipping off to find her own meal, disappearing into the crowd of dancers to stalk her prey. Will post sight of her, his focus no longer on the woman he was twirling across the floor, light in his feet.

Hannibal hardly cared at this point, but still found himself scanning for her as well. When he didn't see her, he cut his eyes to Will, still dancing with the Omega in his arms. The Alpha arched a curious brow, as if to ask the Omega he made an unspoken question. He’d go with him to find their daughter, if he wished.

“I need a little air,” Will said, leading the woman out toward the balcony, “if you don't mind. You've taken my very breath away.”

Hannibal decided not to follow, watching as Will ushered the other woman away. Again, he felt jealousy, both by the words he heard spoken and by the rejection from Abigail and his Omega.

"You're the silent type, aren't you?" the human Omega purred at the Alpha.

"It is merely that your beauty has captivated me so greatly, I find no words suitable to describe your effect on me, cher." Hannibal answered, ceasing their dancing as he lead her towards the back door. There was a nice private area that he thought would be perfect to get better _acquainted_ with her at.

Will was not gone long, returning without the woman, he wiped a small drop of blood off his lips as he tensely walked through the crowd, looking for Abigail, who was nowhere to be seen.

Hannibal was walking back inside, licking his fangs from his kill, when he saw Will looking for Abigail. "She seems to have planned this perfectly, not only to distract us from her but to perhaps, drive a wedge. This offence will not go unpunished..."

Will sighed, sated from hunger for now, it’d be easier to find their darling little girl with a clear head. “That she has.”

"I do not think she's stayed in here, let's search outside," Hannibal suggested, only having come back in to see if Will was back.

Will nodded, and left the building, Hannibal at his side. There was no sign of Abigail anywhere at all. Panic started to grip his chest, and after all they had told her and warned her about… A woman approached them with a smile.

“Are you looking for a young girl? She was here and asked the clerk at the counter to tell you she had taken a cab home. I guess she wasn’t feeling well and couldn’t find you.”

Hannibal nodded, offering a smile back to the woman. "Thank you very much," he said, wondering why the clerk hadn't called for them over the PA, considering she looked no older than twelve. The important thing was, they knew where she was now. He lead Will away, towards the car. "Peculiar, that she would simply just leave..."

Power of persuasion was a gift Abigail had obviously learned in her spare time, Will thought, as they walked to the car. “I’m not sure. We should get home, but even then she might not be there, knowing her.”

"Yes, that is entirely plausible," Hannibal agreed, getting into the car and starting it up. Once Will was in, he backed out and headed for their home, anger swirling in his belly. "For her sake and if she knows what is good for her, she will be there."

“You check the house, I’ll search the wooded area behind it, just in case.” Will sighed, Abigail could be anywhere, honestly.

"An excellent idea," Hannibal answered as he drove down the road, turning off onto the street they lived on. A few minutes later he parked and squeezed Will's hand, trying to offer some comfort. "I'll see you shortly, Mylimasis."

Will got out and headed the opposite way, able to see in the dark, he went off to look for their daughter.

The Alpha got out and walked inside, heading into the living room. "Abigail?"

In the living room, Abigail sat with two young men between her, brown hair that curled, and features much like Will’s, twins. “I got you a gift. I know you’ve been sore with me this evening. They are drunk on brandy…”

Hannibal raised his brows and looked at them, then to Abigail. He walked over, feeling that old father-like love he'd once had for her and cupped her face. "So we forgive each other then?" he asked, thumbing over her freckled cheeks.

“Yes. I was rude, and Will was so upset when you took the Omega. He must be upset with you, too. I don’t want that,” Abigail said, lifting herself from the seat, she gestured to the treasures she’s procured for Hannibal.

While he wasn't unaware that she was trying to plant little seeds in his mind when it came to Will, he did so hope that maybe she'd learned her lesson. It was strange that at this moment, he couldn't get read off of her, not other than her sadness. "Very well, dear girl," he said, kissing her cheek before walking over to the twins. He grabbed the curls of one, and grinned at her, fangs glistening before he bit down, starting to drink deep and fast.

After a moment, Hannibal stopped, releasing the young man and looking at his daughter. "You...their dead, Abigail. You let me drink _dead_ blood?" he asked, starting to feel ill, crawling over towards her in an effort to catch her. "What did you give them to keep them warm?"

“Absinthe and laudanum,” she said, stepping back away from Hannibal with a grin across her perfect lips. “The least you deserve for what you’ve done to me and Will.”

"Will!" Hannibal growled out, a sort of cry for his progeny, one that should register. He fell to the ground, blood pouring from his ears, nose and mouth as he sputtered. If he survived this, there would be _hell_ to pay, he thought, so she could hear it with her power. "Put me in my coffin, I need to be in my coffin."

She stepped back further away from Hannibal as Will rushed in, seeing her first, he touched her protectively and then he saw Hannibal on the ground. “What did you do?”

“Nothing.”

Will turned Abigail in his arms and looked dead in the eye, his dead heart falling apart at the thought of losing Hannibal, that he would die here, that Abigail had done this. “Tell me.”

“Nothing he doesn’t deserve. We can be free together, Will. No more stupid rules…”

"I love you, William," were Hannibal's last words, his skin graying as blood pooled on the floor. He reached his hand out towards his Omega, his love and tried to meet his eyes as everything went black, his body collapsing on the elegant carpet.

“No!” Will said, letting go of Abigail, he go down next to Hannibal, turning him over, but there was no sign of any kind of life. Will covered his mouth with his hand, scrubbing at his face as tears pricked his eyes. He knew ultimately Abigail did what she had to do to survive, as Hannibal would have killed her, exiled her…

Will cradled Hannibal head for a good thirty minutes before he finally let go, coming to terms quickly. “We can’t keep him like this. Help me get him to the river.” Will knew that if Hannibal were alive, this would at least buy him some time to get Abigail far enough away from his wrath, a new life for her.

They worked quickly, and soon Hannibal was floating down river, and Will hoped and prayed silently, and then took Abigail’s hand.

“We should leave. Where do you want to go?”

“Italy.”

***

Weeks later, Will and Abigail settled in Florence, in a nice townhouse, silently at first working their way into the community. They attended late night art galleries, held but what Will considered to be the european sect of vampire, though hardly any of them spoke to them at first, as whispers and rumors seemed to fly around them, as though they did not exist.

On one of those nights, an old vampire was in attendance. He spotted Will and Abigail, noting the striking beauty of the Omegan vampire. The Alpha waited for his moment, and walked over, extending his hand.

"Hello there," he said with a charming, smooth lilt, casting his piercing blue eyes from her to Will. "I'm Anthony Dimmond. You both are not from around here, are you?"

“No,” Will said, shaking the other vampire’s hand. “Will Graham, this is Abigail.”

"A pleasure," Anthony smiled, brow arched as pointed fangs jutted down under his upper lip. He took Abigail's hand and kissed the back, noting her youthful appearance--such a shame, simply dreadful. "Have you found any art you both like? I'd imagine not, it's all quite appalling really."

“We’ve been by a few times, mostly for dinner,” Will answered, “but nothing in the actual art has caught our eye, no.” The Alpha was charming, and older, seemingly wise, but Will was cautious.

"I have dinner waiting back at my home, if you both would care to join me there," Anthony offered, plucking a card from his coat pocket. He extended it between two well manicured, long, nails and offered it to Will as the other hand adjusted the scarf around his neck. It was fashionable but also helped mask his scent in case any Omegas he didn't have interest in, scented him. There were so many dreadful, unworthy ones about. "I think you both might fancy having a look at some of the finer pieces I've acquired over the centuries."

Will took the card, looking it over. “You’re an art collector?” he asked, Abigail tightening her hand around his arm, both of them dressed to their finest, even without Hannibal there. He gave her a look, and she relented nodding. “We’d love to talk, we’re fairly new yet to all of this.”

"Among other things. Poetry is a passion," Anthony explained, curling his lips into an almost cheshire like grin. "Fabulous, why don't we go now. My driver is waiting. A word of warning though, he's part human--a day walker."

“ _Part_ human?” Will asked, leading Abigail from the gallery, following their new acquaintance. If nothing else, Will wanted to learn new things about their kind, things Hannibal didn’t fully explain.

"In transition," Anthony explained, gesturing as they left the gallery and headed towards his car. He leaned in to whisper, touching Will's arm. "He hopes I'll turn him but I’m afraid he’s quite scrumptious as he is now. I must insist you have a taste once we get to my home."

Will had recalled Hannibal speaking of vampires doing, having been one himself for years, if he remembered correctly. His gaze narrowed slightly. “I may decline, but you understand.” Will’s empathy would get the better of him in that sense.

"Of course, suit yourself, Will," Anthony chuckled, the car door being opened by a quiet french boy, no more than sixteen by the looks of it. The young Omegan day walker looked skittish, shoulder length raven locks and dark eyes that were cast down as he waited for his Master to get into the back. The Alpha stood aside and looked at his two new guests. “Please, after you both.”

Will let Abigail in first, and then slid in next to her, keeping her a reach from the Alpha vampire, still feeling out his intentions. Abigail leaned into Will, resting her head against his arm.

“It’s not terribly far is it? I’m famished.”

Anthony got in next, and looked over at Will as Thomas got in the front, staring off towards his place. "Not at all, about ten minutes, if that," he explained, running his tongue over his fangs. The Omega next to him was stunning and his spirit intrigued him, he hoped that maybe they could become close.

“Oh good,” Abigail said, trying to her best to play the innocent, a daughter wrapped around Will’s finger.

Will turned his head, looking over at Anthony for a moment, though he himself was still mourning the loss of Hannibal, but there remained a glimmer of hope he did not die all together. If everything worked out, Will hoped he found safety here for Abigail.

Anthony smiled at Will, as the car rolled down the darkened streets of Florence, his eyes twinkling with what appeared to be a sort of warmth. He shifted his gaze to Abigail and nodded. "I have a special treat in mind for you. Just the thing for such a lovely little lady," he said, turning back meet the Omega's line of sight. "That is, if it's alright with papa, here."

“She picks her own food most of the time, it’s up to her,” Will agreed, looking down at Abigail.

“What is it?” she asked, curious mostly, her bright blue eyes on Anthony, searchingly trying to pick his brain.

Anthony was the oldest living vampire, and as such could not be read, but he could read, and do many other things. Fire, seemed to barely touch him and he no longer had a need to feed as much, though he still did when it suited him. "Well," he began playfully. "I have a beautiful young woman who needs someone to keep her company. But if she's not to your tastes, let me know. I'll have a line up ready once we arrive."

“It’s always women,” Abigail said, but he didn’t mind too much, “thank you.”

Will patted her arm for that, and smiled a wearily on Anthony. “That’s very kind of you.”

"Oh I have men as well, mortals of all ages," Anthony offered with a wink. He looked at Will then and smiled back as they arrived outside his large mansion. "You're welcome, both of you."

Will guided Abigail out of the car, and let her take his arm once more. “This is a beautiful house,” Will mentioned as they were lead up to the front.

"You like it do you?" Anthony asked with a coy lift of brow, thought it wasn't really a question. As the door was held, he stood back, theatrically gesturing for them both to enter. "Thank you, I consider something new at times but I can't seem to part with it."

“It’s lovely,” Will reiterated, enjoying the beauty of the house as they entered, adorned with many pieces of older art, just as Anthony said. Abigail looked around in awe.

As soon as they walked further inward, Anthony's boots clacking on the floor, servants flocked to their sides. They took his coat, his scarf and offered to take Will's, along with Abigail's wrap. "Two new vampires come to guide us into the new era," he smiled, walking them to his sitting room where a fire crackled. The servants went to start the line up. "But it seems as though you have questions, Will."

“Many,” Will said as he observed anything. “There is time, no doubt, no need to rush into things.”

"Time is no longer important to me," Anthony explained, a smooth smile on his lips as he sat down and crossed one leg over the other. "But I will tell you this, the answers you seek, will come, Will. I'm the oldest living vampire in the world, so nothing would be withheld. You only have to ask."

Abigail brightened at that. “You are? How many of us are there?” She asked, sitting down close and pulling Will down next to her, not letting him stray.

"There were thousands, centuries ago," Anthony answered, whimsically. He leaned over, trying to catch Will's scent as he continued. "Now, there not quite as many, a few hundred, but we are trying to increase our numbers."

“What happened to them?” Will asked, curiously, his hands clasped together in his lap, watching Anthony. He felt a kinship here, but quite as great as he had with Hannibal, but there was an understanding.

"Foolishness, mostly, as well as mobs," Anthony stated with a little chuckle as sighed and kept his glowing hues locked onto Will's. "But that won't happen to you. You feel so much, I see it and can smell it coming from you. I find myself enjoying it, and you, Will."

“My… gift was to hold on tightly to my humanity and empathy, the former a bit too long, the other I can’t shake,” Will admitted as Abigail leaned against him, finding his wavering attentions from her lacking.

Anthony nodded, running his fingers through his hair, grooming as an Alpha would who was hoping to court an Omega. It was still a trait innate to even an ancient immortal vampire such as himself. "The very spirit of your age," he said, all but whispering the words out. "It's beautiful, really. Poetry is written about things of a similar nature in fact."

It wasn’t unknown to Will that the Alpha was preening, and his Omega instincts were to let him, to get closer, and scent him out. However, his soul mate was not Anthony, of that he knew, since no other Alpha ever did anything for him these days the way Hannibal had.

“Thank you,” he managed and Abigail groaned.

“I’m hungry,” she whispered.

After a ‘you’re welcome’, Anthony shifted his focus to Abigail and grinned. "Yes, we all are, princess," he said and then stood, snapping his fingers at his servant, who then brought in about ten mortals. They were chained together and nude, calm thanks to the thralls they were under. At the very end was the woman he'd told Will's daughter about. "Please, you two select first. I insist."

It seemed extreme to Will, but Abigail went up and took the hand of the woman, who was soft features and ample bosomed, motherly even. “This one…”

Will watched her, carefully, something else in Abigail’s features on her pick, but he said nothing at all. “Pick one for me,” he said to Abigail, who raised a brow at him, as Will was often so picky with those he ate. “Like the other night.”

Abigail grimaced at that and picked the studious looking young man with light hair. “That one for you.”

As each human was selected, they were unchained, and finally Anthony got up to select his own. He chose a spaniard, long straight hair and amber eyes, well built. "Would you two like privacy to feed?"

“Please,” Abigail said, wanting a moment with alone. A servant lead them out, to a private room, with their meals, and they were left alone once again. Abigail attacked her prey, and sucked her down to the near last, and then let go, just as Will finished his own, leaving the young thing for dead.

“You didn’t finish her off,” Will pointed out.

“I want you to change her for me, Will. I need someone if you’re going to leave me,” Abigail replied, sitting down and touching her meal’s pulse, barely there, but still there was time. “Please?”

“I’m not leaving you.” But he looked at the woman, and then Abigail, and relented, tearing into his own flesh on his wrist. He promised a better life for Abigail, and maybe this would help. The woman latched on to his wrist, drinking him in, and then pulled away as she arched and writhed, her body dying.

Will stood as Abigail watched her new ‘mother’ come back to life. He walked out, licking his lips and then his fangs.

Anthony met him in the middle, dabbing his mouth with a handkerchief as he looked at Will. "How was your food?" he asked, arching a knowing brow, the corner of his mouth lifting. "And Abigail's?"

“Fine,” Will said, recomposing himself as he nearly ran into Anthony, catching his scent. “Abigail has decided she wanted a mother. Fair warning she’s turned her meal into one of us. Well, I turned her meal into one of us.

Perfect, it was as he'd hoped. Anthony nodded at that and touched Will's shoulder. "She thinks you're going to leave her, to be with me," he stated, his eyes sparkling with unspoken attraction. "She is looking out for her own interests, for protection, as it were."

“She needs it, she’s… forever too young,” Will sighed, not denying that he might just stay with Anthony, if nothing else worked out, as it seemed they could get along, well enough.

"It's forbidden to make one so young," Anthony stated casually, stepping in a pace closer to catch Will's aroma. He could almost taste it, his scent, his sadness. "But she is lovely and very smart. Her eyes tell the story of her real age under those doll-like curls."

“She’d be thirteen now, just coming to age, had I not drank from her and left her there for our maker to find,” Will said, elusively.

"And where is your maker now?" Anthony asked, removing his hand from Will's shoulder to guide him into the candle lit library. He hoped Abigail would stay put for the time being.

“I don’t know exactly,” Will murmured, moving alongside Anthony, with him toward the library where he took in the extensive collection, much like Hannibal’s own.

"Always inconvenient when our makers just seem to -poof--vanish in thin air," the Alpha said with a playful smirk. "Whatever the case may be, it lead you here, to me, and I can't say as though I'm exactly disappointed."

Will offered Anthony another smile, this one far less timid. “I'm told I am stubborn and headstrong for an Omega. Not exactly a perfect fit to most.”

Anthony cupped Will's face and grinned, licking his lips. "To most? No," he agreed, his eyes bright. "But I understand you. I'd never ask you to change who you are."

“You say that now,” Will sighed, but he didn’t flinch, or pull back. Honestly, without Hannibal he’d lost the contact he’d grown used to over the years, having his Alpha nearby, his scent. Anthony was not a good replacement by any means, and his scent did not reach that spot in his core that tangled and wrenched, turning him inside out with need.

"And I say it with conviction," Anthony assured, nearing his face just enough to feel the air from Will's lips as he'd spoken and let out a needless breath. He wanted him desperately, more than he'd wanted another in all his hundreds of years walking this earth.

Will pressed his palm against Anthony chest, where a heartbeat should be, feeling the tight and well toned muscle there, giving into the fact that he was lonely without his maker, his Alpha, his Hannibal. “So you do.”

Anthony growled out a quiet purr at that and leaned in to scent Will's neck, noticing that there was no mating mark, no bond. Either his maker had died or he'd never claimed him. Surprising. "I tend to be passionate about a great many things."

“Tell me some,” Will insisted, hardly going to give Anthony anything he had not given Hannibal. Where as he felt a great affinity to Anthony, a bond of sorts, it was that would take much longer for Will to grow accustomed to.

"You, for starters," Anthony crooned, chuckling a little as he released his hold on Will's face but didn't move away. "Art, poetry, the finer things in life, I would suppose. Lately though, I've felt a bit out of touch with this new world of ours. I need someone to make contact with it, breath new life, so to speak, into my veins."

“A younger vampire,” Will whispered his understanding, wondering if that was what pulled Anthony in to start.

"Yes, but it has more to do with who you are and with your beautifully broken heart," Anthony whispered back, drinking Will in like he was work of art. "I need a muse, yes but I also think we could be good together."

“There’s time enough to get to know each other, if you’ll allow it,” Will offered, comfortable here in Anthony’s presence, sure that it was his age and his sex, luring in his Omega nature to give and relent. But even still, Will was stronger, so he would keep his options open.

"Yes, of course. I would like that, alot," Anthony agreed, not one to rush anyways, even if he wanted to. "It will be dawn soon. I can make up a room for you here, unless you and your new family would like to get back to your own place for the day?"

“Staying is fine, we’re only just getting settled in still,” Will mentioned, not sure he wanted to spend much time alone with Abigail and her mother.

"Fantastic," Anthony said, clasping his hands together. He summoned his servant and instructed them to get two rooms ready, one for Will and one for Abigail and her mother. "Everything here is light tight, in case you have trouble sleeping."

“A coffin will do,” Will insisted, though he usually slept with Abigail, he was sure neither would happen now. “Anywhere.”

"I have an extra in my room, near my own, or you may take the guest suite adjoining it," Anthony explained, the hint of an invitation on his lips but he wouldn't presume. "I'll leave it up to you, but you can sleep where you feel you want to."

“I won’t intrude on Abigail, but I admit I’m used to having her near,” Will sighed, staying close to Anthony, eluding to his predicament.

"I would hate to sound too forward, but my coffin is ample," Anthony offered, arching a brow as he looked at Will. "Or as I said, there is a spare as well, Will. I'd like for you to be comfortable, in any case, but I think you know what _my_ preference on the matter is..."

“For the sake of a good sleep, I may take you up on that,” Will said, the ache growing of his impending loneliness, having lost all the family he built up over the last few years.

"Then it's settled, and is my pleasure to help you with that," Anthony hummed, walking Will out of the library and down the hall towards the spiral stairs that lead down into his large suite. "Did you need to say anything to Abigail first? If not, my servants will see both ladies to their room."

“Just one second,” Will said, and walked to the room they had been in, and then a few moments later, returned, taking Anthony’s arm. “She’s fine.”

"Wonderful," Anthony smiled, and walked Will downstairs, with a confident gait. Once they reached his room, he opened the door and there in the middle was a double sized garish coffin. It was still elegant, but very bold. He removed his shoes, and took off his shirt, reveal planes of cut muscle under pale skin before he opened the lid of the casket. "Here we are."

Will watched the other vampire and then removed his own shoes, his jacket, and then his shirt, leaning in closer to Anthony, using every ounce of his empathy to guide him. Anthony wanted him, wanted to own him and possess him, and have him as his companion most of all. Will tuned into that, and not the way his life was spiraling otherwise.

Anthony wrapped his strong arms around Will, pressing their chests together since the Omega had moved in. He hadn't felt a spark like this in centuries really and he was immersed in it now--in him. "Beautiful, I'm afraid, was an understatement in describing you," he flirted, blue peering into blue. "Are you sure the love poems of old weren't written in anticipation of you?"

Will smiled a sadly at that, and pressed their foreheads together, just taking a moment. “Hard to say,” he answered, and pulled away, but only to get into the coffin, and wait for Anthony.

Anthony blew out the candles, being more in favor of natural lighting instead of artificial and then got inside the coffin, laying on his side to face Will as he closed the lid. Once it was, he hooked his arm around him and took in the mingling of their scents. It was much more pungent in such a small space. "Sleep well, Will."

“Good night, Anthony.”


	7. Chapter 7

 

Weeks later, Will and Anthony were out on the town, Abigail and her new companion no longer joined them. Will had hoped to hear from Hannibal by now if he were alive, but there wasn’t even so much of a whisper. Even still, he kept his relationship with Anthony to sleeps and being around each other, a kiss on the cheek here and there, and general companionship. Luckily, Anthony was very patient.

Anthony was glad that Abigail was distracted but he still didn't trust that she wouldn't try to come between he and Will eventually. For now, he kept that thought on the back burner and just enjoyed the time with the Omega that was with him. He was happy, and tonight as they were strolling the streets of Florence in search of a meal, he spotted a boutique that caught his eye. A beautiful new scarf was hanging around a mannequin's neck and he had to have it. "I must stop in here," he said with a smile and touch to Will's arm.

"Would you like to join me inside, or wait here?"

“Scarves are hardly my thing,” Will admitted, letting his hand drop away from Anthony’s arm. “I’ll be here.”

"I won't be long then," Anthony promised and leaned in to kiss Will's cheek affectionately before walking in.

Will hummed his answer as Anthony left, and then turned his head, catching scent of something… familiar, though muskier. He turned around, looking, a heat growing in his core with anticipation.

It grew closer, more pungent as shoes tapped quietly on the sidewalk, seeming to surround and engulf all at once. It was then that a withered looking hand rested on Will's shoulder.

"Still just as beautiful, William..."

Will turned, eyes looking from fingers up an elegant arm, to Hannibal’s dark eyes. Relief had never hit him so thoroughly. “Hannibal…”

Hannibal was not at his best, but nonetheless striking and dapper. His skin was still a bit grey, not quite as illuminated and his eyes had lost that sprig of zest. Still, he smiled, putting on the charm as a heart that had no life, swelled with elation at the mere sight of Will Graham. "It is good to see you, Mylimasis," he said, clearly able to scent Anthony, the other Alpha. It hurt and angered him but for the moment, he kept it totally concealed, more just basking in the Omega's presence. "I've come home to you."

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal, nosing against his neck at once, taking in his familiarity all at once. “You have, and I am… elated,” he whispered, pulling back to kiss Hannibal’s dull lips, twice.

"I've thought of nothing but you, all this time," Hannibal murmured, kissing Will again, a third time just to prove to himself it wasn't a dream and that he was real, in front of him. Through his recovery, feasting on wildlife, he'd seen mirages or ghosts of what he thought was his progeny, his true mate, but it had been nothing more than that and yet here he was, here _they_ were. The Alpha quickly scanned Will's mating mark, relieved it was still unmarred and scented him back with a sigh of contentment. "I will always come back to you."

“I know. I hoped and prayed that you were not actually dead,” Will whispered, gripping Hannibal’s lapels tightly. “Do you forgive me?”

Hannibal snaked his arms around Will's waist, keeping him close as if he might slip away and swallowed, meeting his gaze. "I forgive you, Will, yes."

“I love you,” Will said, gazing at Hannibal up close. With Abigail well on her way out, on her own,things would be better for them all.

"I love you too," Hannibal murmured, gazing back at Will. He kissed him once more, unable to stop since he'd started and smiled. "And you have that love, for all eternity as I've said before."

Will lingered a bit longer, and then really looked at Hannibal. “You need blood.”

"I do, Mylimasis and potent blood," Hannibal explained, looking over Will as he carded through his curls. He knew where Abigail was, just as he had known where to find his Omega, since he made them both but right now, he needed to worry about getting that blood-- mortal and immortal alike. "Perhaps your Alpha friend will be able to be of assistance?"

“He could,” Will said, with a nod. He didn't even think what this would do to Anthony, but now that it seeped through him at the mention of the other Alpha, Will sighed.

At the sigh, Hannibal leaned in and kissed Will softly. "I'm here now, Mylimasis," he said, curious as to what the Omega was thinking. "Everything shall be fine, I assure you and more quickly if he will provide help."

“He will,” the Omega said, eyes closed as he held Hannibal closer, careful with his delicate condition.

"Good," Hannibal whispered, enjoying the feel of Will in his arms. It was short lived, however, when he heard steps behind them.

"Well, who do we have here?" Anthony asked, as he walked out with his bag of scarfs. It was a jolting sight indeed.

Will turned, still in Hannibal's arms. “This is... my maker. Hannibal Lecter.”

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Hannibal smiled, a gleam in his otherwise dark eyes. He kept one arm around Will but extended a hand to Anthony, which he took and shook.

"I see. A pleasure," Anthony said in greeting, clearly displeased but he didn't let it overly show. He shook, a flash of something in his eyes as well and then let go to meet Will's gaze. "I do hope he'll be joining us for our hunt? Or is this a short visit?"

Giving Hannibal a look, Will raised his brow at his soulmate, letting go of his shoulders but taking his free hand. “He’ll be joining us.”

"Yes," Hannibal agreed, taking Will's hand to kiss. He flipped it over and openly scent marked his wrist, eyes flitting from his Omega to Anthony. "I do believe I will."

"Wonderful," Anthony responded, looking at Hannibal. He was in less than stellar shape, which raised...questions, but he didn't ask for now. The Alpha didn't miss the scent marking, and his response was to get on the other side of Will and touch his arm, letting _his_ interests be seen. "Well, let's not doddle about here for too long."

Will kept a firm hold of Hannibal’s hand, unable to help but feel the competition was upped the second Anthony saw Hannibal, ad there was a strange sensation that they might even know each other, considering their ages.

Hannibal cut Anthony a look but walked with Will down the sidewalk, towards a more crowded area, he'd be glad to get back home, in Paris again or perhaps a new place could be made here. "What are you in the mood for tonight, William?" he asked, personally ready to eat anything. "I'm quite famished."

“We were on our way to the fountain, at dusk there’s quite a selection of tourists that won’t be missed,” Will explained, as though he’d done this for a bit now.

"Excellent," Hannibal hummed, growing more ravenous by the minute. He thumbed over Will's hand, eyeing the fountain from the distance, though his mind was on many trains of thought.

"Yes, Will and I have enjoyed a many meal there, especially since Abigail is so often with her mother," Anthony explained, hooking his arm around the Omega's to see if that was still permissible.

Hannibal wanted to rip his head off and drink right from the torn opening, both at the gesture and the confession. but none of that showed on his serene face. "A mother?" he asked instead, directing the question towards Will.

Will did allow it, for now, and looked at Hannibal as they approached. “Yes. I made her a mother, she asked me to.”

That explained the feeling that had occurred sometime ago. The feeling of their line strengthening. He was a bit dissapointed that Will allowed Anthony to hold his arm, however, some sacrifices needed to be made for the time being. "She is branching out," he said, knowing why. She obviously saw the budding connection between the other Alpha and her father--disturbing, but convenient. "I see," he said, eyeing the crowd. "Very good."

“I suppose,” Will said as they neared the fountain and disengaged both men to seek out his prey. He charmed an older Alpha closer, his scent sweet and thick in the air as he lured him to a dim lit spot.

As Anthony huffed and went off to find his meal, Hannibal watched Will. His cunning, his methods...beautiful. He noted that he'd changed even in the short time they'd been apart. It was then that his meal found him. A rude Beta male. He laughed at his appearance, and the Alpha followed him, trapping him between two buildings. Sinking his fangs into his neck, one hand over his mouth, he drank, right until death was just a second away. _Delicious._

When all was said and done, they simply met in the middle, fed and sated, at least for now. Will had grown confident after having no one to care or guide him and Abigail, his stubborn nature only shining through even more. He was pleased Hannibal was alive, as he thought he would be but had grown to worry he wasn’t.

Trying to prove himself to be the bigger man, Anthony stood close to Will and took his arm again. "Hannibal, Will and I would love it if you join us at our home tonight," he said, though the Omega hadn't truly moved in persay, but he wanted to make it seem that way. "I can't offer to share a coffin with you as I have Will, but I can see that a room upstairs is made comfortable and to your liking?"

Hannibal bristled at that, having always wanted to share one with Will but it never happened. Jealousy was hot under his cool skin and he pursed his lips, forcing himself to smile. "I would appreciate that, Anthony, you're too kind. However, I would not wish to encroach..."

“If you don’t come,” Will started to say, pressingly, “I’ll be forced to follow you wherever you are going, Hannibal. Besides, Anthony wants to help your healing process. Don’t you, Anthony?” Will turned his willful gaze to the Alpha at his side, big blue eyes batted up at him.

Anthony saw the smile on Hannibal's face, and he knew then that he was losing this competition, but he still cared for Will, very much. "If it will make you happy, then yes," he said cupping the Omega's face for a moment and then letting go. "Yes, of course and Hannibal, please stay."

"Then I will, and thank you, Anthony," Hannibal hummed, thinking of all the ways in which he wanted to destroy the elder vampire. He did make sure to block it out, so his thoughts couldn't be read, of course, but he knew that Anthony was no fool either way. Turning to his soul-mate, the Alpha leaned in to kiss his jaw. "I will gladly stay."

“Thank you,” Will whispered, leaning so their heads rested together for a moment longer, and then took Hannibal’s hand. For the now the charade would continue on, but Will did not intend to hurt Anthony, but merely let him down easily.

"You're welcome," the elder said and grinned. Hannibal and Anthony were both smitten but the younger Alpha's love was far more profound. Both vampires walked with Will towards the car, in relative silence, each with their own thoughts but both surrounding the Omega in between them.

Piling into the car, Will got between them both, but his fingers laced with Hannibal’s, continuing to keep their bond evident. After losing him once, Will was not going to lose him again.

Hannibal encased Will's hand between his, as the driver started the car and headed back towards the garish mansion. He couldn't take his eyes off of the Omega, it was as though he'd found paradise all over again.

"It has been quite some time since I've been here. Would you like to a home here in Florence, William?"

“I’ve made a place here,” Will explained, “It’s riverfront, beautiful.” He looked at Hannibal, smiling widely, enough to light up his already vibrant eyes. “You’d love it.”

"Anyplace that houses you, I'll love," Hannibal smiled, making sure to use the present tense when he responded which earned a smirk from Anthony. He meant it as well, as long as he was with Will, he'd tolerate more than he ever thought imaginable. "Then I'll sell the place in Paris, unless you'd like to keep it?"

“We could travel,” Will said, taking in Hannibal’s scent, however musky and off it seemed, he still let it burn to his core, wanting him more than over, to seal their bond.

"That we could, and can," Hannibal agreed, scenting Will back in turn. He leaned into him, nosing against his neck as Anthony looked out the window to avoid having to see it. "Anywhere and everywhere, Mylimasis."

Will turned his head and gazed at Hannibal, utterly in love. “Just us now.” Abigail had her own life to go lead.

Hannibal didn't care who was around and leaned in to kiss Will, it wasn't to be showy, but merely because he couldn't resist. "That sounds perfect, William..."

“I am yours,” Will whispered, just between them, between their lips confessing.

"And I yours," Hannibal whispered back, his arms around Will's back as he gently sucked on his lower lip. In that moment, as the car rolled to a stop at the mansion, it was only them present in his mind.

Will pushed Hannibal out, gently, and followed, and then held the door for Anthony, and offered his hand with a smile.

Anthony knew this with Will was temporary, so he decided to enjoy it while he could. He, like Hannibal, didn't deny himself anything, nor feel remorse. He took the Omega's hand with a warm smile and walked in, the youngest Alpha following.

"Hannibal, would you like to try my daywalker?" he asked.

"Certainly," Hannibal agreed, as he shrugged off his coat.

"Let him wash up and he'll be right along," Anthony smiled, removing his scarf and handing it to the servants. "Will? Nothing for you, darling?"

“I don’t partake of young men,” Will insisted, giving Hannibal a look at taking the offer, but shrugged off his coat to be taken, his scent much more pungent now not confined, and bright since his feed.

Hannibal more than anything just wanted to get all the blood he could to finish healing. As Anthony nodded his understanding and walked over to start a fire, the other Alpha cupped Will's jaw and met his gaze. "I will not taste him, if you'd prefer I not, Will," he said, with honesty and love in his dark eyes. He flared his nostrils, enjoying the Omega's scent again and added, "Instead, I would rather taste you...if you'll allow me?"

“Privately,” Will insisted, taking Hannibal’s hand and ducking out to the bathroom for the moment with him. “Bite me. Bond with me.”

"I'd love nothing more," Hannibal growled, backing Will against the counter. He pressed his body against the Omega's and kissed him, slow, sloppy and deep before he worked his way to his neck, moaning at the overwhelming, yet delicious attack on his senses. Without another moment's delay, he sunk his fangs down into Will's mating gland and began to drink, rolling his erect cock into the man he'd made.

Will held Hannibal close, fingers tight into his shoulders, groaning as the spark of bond flitted through him, blasting his all but dead heart with an electric charge, sealing them. He’d waited, wanting to be sure, and it was so worth it to this point. He ran a hand down Hannibal’s hips, to his groin, palming down his thick cock.

“Make me yours-”

Hannibal sealed the wound with his saliva, knowing this one would leave a scar due to the nature of the bond and groaned, quickly taking off his pants. He worked on Will's next, laying the clothing over the sink and lifting the Omega on the surface there. "Gladly," he murmured, inhaling the sweet scent of slick, as their bond surged through his veins and seemed to renew him all the more. With one fast movement, he slid inside _his mate's_ hole, holding him and biting kisses into his mouth.

Will wrapped every limb around Hannibal as their connected, the sensation like nothing else he’d felt before, like sparks going off all over his cold, dead body. He groaned against Hannibal's mouth, biting at his lips. “Alpha…”

"Omega..." Hannibal responded, knowing the bond they'd made was one that hadn't been done in centuries. It would only make them that much more powerful together, nearly unstoppable against even the oldest of vampires. He began to thrust, driving deep into Will's hot passage, the motions knocking off some items that were atop the counter. "You feel divine. My own paradise."

Slick dripped down Will’s thighs, over Hannibal’s cock, heat spreading through him quickly, the spot in his neck healing, but scarring beautifully, noticeably. “Harder, faster-”

Hannibal reached his hand between them, to capture some of the slick and licked it clean with a deep, rumbling growl as he did exactly as bidden. He went faster, pounding Will’s hole mercilessly, sucking his tongue into his mouth as he clawed at his back, under his shirt. “Will, _my_ Will-”

Will started to fall over that cliff once more, every grasp of his hole around Hannibal dragging him with him, plummeting. “Fuck,” he swore, biting at Hannibal’s tongue and lips starting to come completely undone.

"Yes," Hannibal grunted, taking Will's cock into his hand as he swivelled and snapped his hips, stroking his beloved's shaft in time with his thrusts. He felt that long lost heat swirl in his core, spreading to his balls as they threatened to draw up in orgasm. When he spoke again, his words were gravelly, punctuated. "Good, is it not?"

“Perfect,” Will said, spilling over Hannibal’s fingers, spreading down his cock, loose and limber, languid.

Once Will came, Hannibal followed, exploding in a wordless cry as his knot expanded and pushed past the rim. He huffed against his mate's mouth, grinning as he trembled from the violent release and softly stroked his face with his clean hand. "Very much so."

Will kissed the taste from Hannibal’s mouth, mingled with his own blood, and then sighed, resting their heads together. “I belong to only you, and always have.”

Hannibal cleaned the come off his fingers, and licked his lips, gazing at Will up close. He was a bit tired from the exertion, still not healed but the blood from his Omega had helped, empowered him, as did their renewed bond. "I am relieved you did not mate with Anthony, William," he whispered, closing his eyes for a brief second. "You have my heart, and everything else that encompasses me."

“He is not you, and not knowing if you were dead or alive, I couldn’t give him that, and he’s too gentlemanly to take it with force,” Will explained, waiting for Hannibal’s knot to deflate. “I… was waiting for you.”

"And I was waiting for you, to return to you, as I fed on what I could from the river to become somewhat of my former self again," Hannibal said, softly as his knot already started to begin deflating. "You are my home, Will. No matter where it is you are, you will always remain as such."

“Abigail is no longer an issue, we have just each other,” Will whispered, still wrapped around Hannibal, staying close.

Hannibal still had words, if not more for dear little Abigail, but he let that go, instead basking in the intimacy and afterglow. There would be no way he'd be okay with Will sharing a coffin with Anthony now, not that he would've been before the bond was made either. "Us against the world," he hummed in answer, nosing under his jaw. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Will had no intention of sharing a coffin with anyone but Hannibal now. He palmed down Hannibal’s chest, sighing intently. “Forgive me even now?”

"You had my forgiveness before you requested it," Hannibal assured, placing his hand atop Will's as his knot deflated fully and his cock slipped out. "There is nothing I would not forgive you for, even if you had bonded to Anthony."

“I could never,” Will whispered and slipped down, between Hannibal and the counter. He tugged his pants on, handing Hannibal’s his own.

Hannibal leaned in to kiss Will once more for good measure and nodded, putting on his pants and tucking himself in. "I'm pleased to hear that," he said, quietly with a smile. "I do hope he doesn't try to take revenge on you, by way of Abigail, Will. We've bonded and mated in his very home. It could be seen as disrespect."

“What do you mean? He wouldn’t harm Abigail…” Will said, shelling up all at once at the mere thought.

"I do not wish to alarm you," Hannibal said, rubbing the nape of Will's neck, speaking quietly. "I merely wish to think of everything, William. I would hate for him to do such a thing to spite you."

Will bristled, “he wouldn’t do that.” Would he?

"I cannot be certain," Hannibal said, his tone conveying concern, worry. "But in my experience, a vampire scorned is capable of much. Especially Alphas."

Will frowned, and pressed past Hannibal, back out to the main room, rumpled but dressed, at least. “Anthony?”

That was hardly what Hannibal wanted, but he was nonetheless curious about how things would transpire. He walked out to stand next to Will just as Anthony walked in.

"Yes?" Anthony answered, well aware of the jist of what had went on in his bathroom, the bonding, the mating. Dreadful. "What can I do for you, Will?"

“We’re friends no matter what? You’d never betray my trust?” Will asked, despite his bonding, his mating, all of it, making him and Hannibal stronger.

"Of course, Will and no, I wouldn't. Wherever would you get an idea like that?" Anthony asked, offended for a few reasons. "Has someone been filling your head with ideas? Your new.. _.mate_ , perhaps? Congratulations by the way."

Will gave Hannibal a look over his shoulder, aware he had his ways with manipulation. Turning his gaze back to Anthony, Will nodded. “Thank you. I’m going to check on Abigail.”

"Please do, she's in her room with her mother, I'm told," Anthony said, clearly having checked on that while Will and Hannibal were...busy. It was good though and would give him time to talk to Hannibal.

Hannibal touched Will's back and rubbed. "Please do. You might wish to let her know I'm here, though I'm sure she knows already."

“Yes,” Will sighed, and left.

Once Will was gone, Anthony walked over to Hannibal, narrowing his eyes. "What game are you playing, exactly?"

Hannibal wanted to go after Will, comfort him, but instead he was faced with Anthony. He snarled, his eyes beginning to glow red with anger. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

 _“Hannibal Lecter’s_ unsure?" Anthony scoffed with a smirk. "It's not enough that you come back and disrupt our happiness, and bond with Will, but you're trying to turn him against me too? Are you that insecure?"

"Will and I are true mates, destined to be together. What I discuss with him is none of your affair, I merely had a private chat with him,” Hannibal answered, standing tall despite his weakness. He knew he could be killed at any moment, should Anthony wish. Luckily, as Will had stated, he was a gentleman. “Likewise, I am not insecure, I've already won. He and I both have."

"I hope you're not forgetting our history...I am fully aware of _who_ you are and what you're capable of," Anthony pointed out, his own eyes flickering with anger.

"Then you know better than to interfere with Will and I. You've done enough as it is. Please do not make Will suffer, do not harm Abigail."

Anthony was then aware that Hannibal was speaking with the knowledge that Will could likely be listening, so he shook his head, incredulously. "I have grown to love Will, I would _never_ harm him."

"It is love that often drives us to such things," Hannibal countered, noting that he said he wouldn’t harm Will, not Abigail. "Perhaps if you help me, as you promised, it will go a long way to proving your sincerity and that you're capable of being trusted."

"So you come here, take away the Omega I wished to share my life with and now you seek my blood. Is there anything else? Perhaps you'd like my home?"

"No, just your blood, and that you keep your word to William," Hannibal said smugly with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I'll give you what you need, then I want you to leave," Anthony insisted, crossing his arms.

"Very well, but Will already stated that he will be coming with me, especially now."

"Then that is a risk I will have to take. Abigail, can stay, if she wishes," Anthony said, sadness filling his heart at the thought of Will leaving.

"She can stay, can she? So that you can kill her? Exact your vengeance..."

Seeing that they were going around in circles, Anthony stopped, gesturing idly. "I'll speak no more on the matter. Discuss it with your Omega, tell him I'll help you, but tonight, and then tomorrow you both will need to leave--or rather _you_ \--but I know he follow."

"Understood, thank you," Hannibal said, turning to see Will returning then. “We’d also like a shared coffin, if it’s possible.”

“Fine, whatever you wish,” Anthony said, with a sigh and then left the room to inform the servants.

Will looked after Anthony, and then raised his brow at his mate. “What are you angling at?”

"I merely had a conversation with Anthony about his intentions," Hannibal explained, offering Will a smile. "And that if he should want to keep your trust then he should hold true to his word. He did seem very insistent on Abigail remaining here once we leave..."

“Abigail likes being here, it’s… away from you,” Will said, knowingly, giving Hannibal a look.

"And that is fine by me," Hannibal stated, guiding Will to sit down while their room was readied. "However, if you're not here to protect her, what's to stop Anthony from doing as I fear he might?"

“He wouldn’t,” Will insisted, the seed of doubt was planted however, and the Omega fretted for his is ‘daughter’.

"As you say," Hannibal nodded, letting it go for now. The Alpha took the Omega's hand and held it between his own, gazing at him. "If Abigail is happy here, then I wish her well, despite what's become of her and I."

Will sighed, conflicted. “What would you have me do?”

Hannibal neared Will then, right against his ear as he held his face and whispered. "There is a way for Abigail to have the sweet peace she seeks and not have to incur Anthony's wrath," he explained, stroking his mate's cheek. "I'll feed from him soon, and then by the time we wake tomorrow, I'll be at full power. Wouldn't it be prudent to insure that our daughter is safe, by any means, Will? Or do you value his life more than hers?"

“You know I would do anything to keep her safe,” Will said, clear that he had once already, considering Hannibal’s state of being.

"Certainly. I suppose I would know that better than most," Hannibal chuckled, licking his lips contemplatively. "Then do what is... in your nature to do, Will. Protect her, as you have before. I can help you, if you ask me to."

Will swallowed, finding it hard to believe that someone as kind as Anthony was to him and Abigail would turn on her the second he was gone, just because Will did not choose him. “Once you’re healed.”

"I'll be recovered by sunset tomorrow, which is when Anthony insists we leave," Hannibal explained, planting more seeds there. He kissed his mate's mouth and stroked his cheek. "It is all for the best, Mylimasis."

“It is,” Will said, though his heart ached to have so much compassion and feeling for Anthony, and to believe he’d wish them unwell after nights and nights of talks and sharing a coffin.

Anthony walked in a moment later, looking at the pair on the sofa. "Your room is ready," he said to them both and then looked at Will. "As promised, Hannibal may feed off of me. This is for you, Will darling, not for him."

“I do appreciate it,” Will said, his eyes roving over Anthony’s face slowly, trying to take in his steely expression.

"Certainly," Anthony said, but his tone was laced with hurt. He felt a bit betrayed by Will in all honesty, as if he was being lead on. The elder walked over to Hannibal, extending his wrist, which he took.

"Yes, thank you." Hannibal bit down and began to drink, feeling the ancient power surge through his veins. His skin started to brighten, brittle hair renewing as he partook.

"That is enough," Anthony said, his own fangs extended as he looked at Will but spoke to Hannibal. When he didn't stop feeding, the elder knocked the Alpha back, sending him across the room with a shove of his arm. "I said stop!"

Hannibal, who was feeling much better now, licked his lips and grinned. "My apologies."

“How about you both stop,” Will interjected, going to help Hannibal to his feet, hand out for him. He hadn’t meant to lead Anthony anywhere, and all he’d wanted was a companion to cure his loneliness.

Hannibal took Will's hand, and then once he was on his feet, he pulled his shoulder, which had been dislocated, back into place. "Thank you, Mylimasis," he said, giving him an apologetic look. At least the elder had shown his less than polite side. He looked at Anthony then and stretched. "I'm feeling much better, I do appreciate it."

"Good," Anthony said, bitterly, pulling down his shirt sleeve. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to feed and go to ground. The room is on the top floor, third door on the left. Sleep well, Will."

Will let go of Hannibal and walked to Anthony before he could go. “Thank you,” he said, trying to catch his eye, a rare thing to be so personable with Will, but he’d grown fond and close to Anthony, despite suspicions. He hoped to garner a turn around, perhaps.

"You're welcome," Anthony responded, and met Will's eyes. He was struck by them, and decided on something. "Will, I wonder, can we speak in private before we are to rest for the day? That is...if your Alpha doesn't mind?"

Hannibal, who was watching, walked over and touched Will's back. "Will is capable of deciding for him," he said, the statement laced with double meaning only his mate would catch. He pecked the Omega's cheek and walked off, towards the stairs. "I'll be waiting in our room, Mylimasis."

“I’ll be there shortly,” Will said, watching Hannibal go before touching Anthony’s shoulder, to continue, hoping that they could clear this mess up somehow.

Anthony placed his hand over Will's, stroking the skin there. Things had changed so quickly, but he had something else on his mind now. "Please, come down to our--my room," he suggested, leading the Omega towards the stairs to be as far from everyone else as they could be. "It's a conversation that requires discretion."

Who was to overhear, Will wondered as he took Anthony’s arm, as he was so used to doing, and allowed the Alpha to guide him down to the master bed chamber. “Is it so awful?”

Inside, he closed the door, and cupped Will's face, leaning in for a moment before he remembered himself and let go. "It is, I'm afraid. Scandalous really and I debated on mentioning it at all, but I must," Anthony replied, furrowing his brows. "I know that it was Abigail that put Hannibal in such a state. She's in danger. It is the one law we have amongst our kind, killing one of our own."

“He’s not dead,” Will insisted, “you saw him. You… can’t be seriously considering killing her for _almost_ killing another?” Will swallowed down the pain of it, Hannibal had been right, Anthony was considering endangering Abigail, but not for the reasons Hannibal had said.

"I never said I was going to kill her, Will," Anthony said, resisting the urge to reach out and soothe. He wasn't his Alpha, so it didn't matter anyways. "But she is in danger. Someone will find out, and she will be made to suffer. You helped dispose of him, left him for dead as well, and yet I've not nor will I hold that against you. I...well I think you know my feeling for you. Perhaps if Hannibal should take her away, some place safe. You could stay here with me."

“Hannibal will not tolerate her,” Will insisted, distraught at the very thought of what the life would be like with those two again. “She’s been under his skin the second she was made.” Will took a breath to calm, something he did when things went like this, emotions far too much. “And if she stays here?”

"I cannot say with certainty," Anthony said honestly. Watching Will carefully. "I can only tell you that she is in danger, anywhere in the city. I am not the only one who can read her thoughts, as you know. She is too quiet, too cunning but her eyes and mind speak volumes. They give way to her sins."

“There are more of us then, looking for blood?” Will asked, wondering if if he left Abigail here that Anthony would merely turn her over anyway, to avoid the drama, to be on the other vampires’ sides.

"Our kind thrives off of old worldly justice," Anthony answered, his hands going into his pockets. "You would do well to send her away, though, as I said, she will be found eventually. While intelligent, she has the impulses of a child. She should never have been made."

To save both Abigail and Hannibal, Will knew there was just one thing he could really do, and hope later for the best, that the others never knew nor found out. “I’ll give it thought as I sleep.”

"Please do, darling," Anthony said, leaning in to kiss Will's cheek. It felt final, so as he removed his shirt in preparation for bed, the Alpha looked at the Omega and added, "And likewise I do hope you'll consider my offer. Remember the questions you have, I can give you answers--teach you to live without regret."

“I thank you, Anthony, for your kindness toward me, and willingness to help. You’ve been a dear friend,” Will said, and then showed himself out, taking his time back up to the guest room to find Hannibal. Once in the room, he shut the door, shifting his jaw.

Hannibal was down to his boxers by the time Will came into the room. Sitting in a lounge chair with one arm propped up and holding his chin, he looked at his mate. Not only could he feel the distress, he could smell the Alpha's scent on his Omega. He'd touched him, and clearly upset him. "William, tell me, what has come to pass?" he asked, getting up and walked over to him.

“Abigail is in danger. If she stays here, she won’t live. We have to take her and run, before the other find her. Anthony won’t protect her here,” Will sighed, distress seeping out of him in waves.

"We'll leave at sunset, Will," Hannibal assured, wrapping his arms around Will, nuzzling his neck to try to soothe his Omegan mate. "It is as I suspected. We should do as I suggested first, to further insure that he will not come after her, or us..."

“He wouldn’t come after us, just her, I think,” Will murmured, nosing against Hannibal’s scent gland, calming himself there as his arms wrapped tightly around his mate. He wouldn’t mention that Anthony wanted Will to stay.

"Then you're agreed as to what we must do?" Hannibal asked, speaking with a deep, reassuring tone as he peppered kisses over Will's neck and rubbed his back. He knew Anthony wanted his Omega, likely wished to kill him, so he could break the bond and take him for himself. It was just more reason to wish him dead.

“If we kill him, will we not still be hunted by the others?” Will asked, sure that being on the run from an old group of vampires was no way to live at all.

"Not if we kill him in a way that makes it seem accidental," Hannibal answered, speaking quietly as he stayed right against him. "And we will all be gone before they can attempt to question or read our thoughts. Fortunately, he's already told us we need to leave, so it will not seem too suspicious."

“So… we can’t stay,” Will sighed, forehead against Hannibal’s shoulder, looking down at the floor. He far too distraught to think about sleep now, but there was no use, the sun would come up whether he slept or not.

"No, we cannot," Hannibal agreed, stroking Will's curls. He leaned in to kiss his mate, softly, relishing the flavor. "However, we can make use of our time while he sleeps, perhaps one of his candles falls over onto his coffin, hm?"

“Fire will kill him?” Will asked, lifting his head to meet Hannibal’s eyes.

"Enough of it, yes," Hannibal answered, meeting Will's gaze with a cunning grin. "I drank quite a lot of his blood, and on purpose. He's weakened, and more so with the sun beginning to rise. We should wait until a few minutes before sunset, of course, so some sleep will serve us well."

The rooms were mostly sun proof, so it would work well into their situation to sneak around before Anthony awoke. Will nodded his head and stripped down to his boxers, clothed laid on the unused bed. “Of course.”

Hannibal opened the lid to their double coffin and held out his hand, having wanted this for so long. It would only strengthen their connection, which would be of use. "Good," he murmured, his eyes trailing over the smooth planes of muscle running down Will's body. "Soon, we will be free to face the world together."

Will stepped in and laid down, arms open for Hannibal, beckoning him to his side. “At nightfall.”

"Yes," Hannibal agreed, and got in. He wrapped his arms around Will, closing the lid as he kissed his lips. "Nightfall, Mylimasis."


	8. Chapter 8

Just before sunset, Will and Hannibal woke, dressing quietly. Will found the gasoline and Hannibal put the servants under a thrall of his own, having them leave the house completely. Will doused the hall to the bedroom, and then handed Hannibal the gasoline container. 

“He’ll smell me, best he doesn’t have a moment to react,” he said, having blocked himself off from Anthony, as it was for the very best. “I’ll get Abigail.”

"Very good," Hannibal agreed, taking the container. He leaned in to kiss Will's lips once and then pulled out the matches. "I'll come to you, then we can leave."

With a nod, Will was gone. He found Abigail and Theresa, and told them they had to go, they were in danger. They didn’t hesitate, moving quickly, down the steps, out the house, where night had fallen now and the house was ablaze. Will waited anxiously for Hannibal to run out.

Hannibal lingered at the door, waiting until he heard the screams just to be certain. When the fires neared, he ran out in a flash to Will. Of course this was the first time he'd seen Abigail and her new mother as well, but there would be time for the reunion later. "Let's go, you said you have settled in someplace?"

“Yes, by the river,” Will explained, pulling keys he’d taken from the valet hutch to the car parked, and got in. Abigail and her mother piled into the back, leaving Hannibal with Will in the front, keeping to themselves.

Hannibal took Will's hand, buckling up even if he didn't need too. The large mansion was engulfed in flames, black smoke rising up into the dark sky. That was taken care of and the Alpha found himself in an excellent humor. "Home we go, then." 

They drove only thirty minutes to the home by the river, and Will parked the car in the garage, and hid it away. He settled Abigail and her mother into the guest room, and then showed Hannibal the rest of the townhouse.

“It’s not much,” he said, slightly forlorn about all they had done that evening, as Anthony had only ever been kind to him.

"It's perfect," Hannibal responded, touching the small of Will's back as he looked around. He was starving but thankfully back to full power, more so than before. Pausing to look at his mate, he touched his arm, meeting his line of sight. "I know it was not easy, William, but it was all for the best."

“It was. Abigail is safe,” Will said, reasoning with himself. “We can leave in a few days, back to Paris, or… home.”

"I think that would be wise," Hannibal nodded, walking around with Will. He lead him onto the patio to look at the stars. "I know you wanted to stay here in Florence and while I love it here, it is better safe than sorry. We should leave the old behind and venture someplace new, if not Paris or New Orleans."

“Yes,” Will sighed, leaning on the balcony rail. “I agree. Far away from any rumors.”

"Precisely," the Count said, pondering off into the distance. He leaned closer to Will, canting his head over to gaze at him. "If I may ask, Will. Did you have any form of love for Anthony?"

“I only knew him a few weeks,” Will replied, turning to look at Hannibal, his arms back against the rail now. “No more love than I’d have for a good friend.”

Bracketing Will with an arm on either side of his body, Hannibal smiled, leaning in to scent his Omega’s neck. "Good, I’m pleased to hear it. Are you hungry, William? You must be."

“Yes, one meal and then you drank from me,” Will whispered, head lolled to the side as Hannibal scented him.

Hannibal kissed up Will's neck, to his lips, softly and unrushed, whispering over his mouth. "Well then we need to go hunt, and soon. I presume Abigail will be going with her mother, if she hasn't already." 

“She probably has already left,” Will groaned, heated under Hannibal’s attentions, but too starved to push for more at the moment. “Let’s go.”

"Let's," the Alpha agreed, taking Will into his arms suddenly, more powerful than ever. He flew them off of the balcony, landing right next to the car and placed his Omega down. With a cheeky, yet seductive grin, Hannibal canted his head at his mate. "Shall we ride or fly?"

“Fly. I think I need the wind in my face tonight,” Will answered, grasping hold of Hannibal tightly.

Hannibal nodded, and kissed Will once more as he gripped him around his waist. In a matter of seconds, they were high above the clouds, yet still able to see down below as they soared together across the dazzling night sky. It was glorious. "Let me know if you see someone you want."

“There. The young beta woman in green,” Will said, through the near blinding wind.

"Perfect," Hannibal said, loud enough so Will could hear him. He twirl them so that his mate was on top, gazing at him as he neared the ground. Looking over his shoulder, he landed them on their feet behind a group of trees so they wouldn't be seen. 

There were a few of them now gathered around, and that was just as well, Will thought, sneaking in behind the one he’d wanted, grasping her around the mouth and pulling her back, biting her neck as he tucked her in behind the tree with him.

Hannibal did the same, an Alpha female, the Beta's friend clearly, so it would be fitting to take her. More than that, he wanted the power of her blood. He pushed her against the tree, willing her into silence with his eyes as he stood next to Will and gripped her long blonde hair hard. He yanked her head to the side and bit down, feeling the delicious pop of her flesh as he viciously drank the spray of blood that followed. Her terror was exquisite as he choked her with his free hand, feasting on her fading light with a throaty groan. 

Will’s prey dropped to the ground under the tree, spent, and the Omega licked his lips, not a drop spilled. He sat her up against the tree, making it seem as though she was merely passed out.

Hannibal finished and positioned her with an arm around her friend, side by side, heads lolled together. He righted his posture and cleaned his fangs, rolling his neck on his shoulders. "Much better," he hummed, looking over at Will. "More, or shall we return home?"

“Let’s enjoy a stroll and see what comes,” Will offered, wanting to clear his head more than usual tonight. He took Hannibal’s arm.

"A splendid notion," Hannibal hummed, beginning to stroll with Will through the trees, an owl nearby hooting and stalking prey of its own as their boots crunched leaves and twigs. 

Will grasped Hannibal’s arm tightly, leaning into him. “I really have missed you.”

"And I you, William," Hannibal promised, meaning every word. He clasped his hand over Will's arm, the wind blowing through their hair as they came upon a clearing in the woods. "I never wish to be without you again."

“Inseparable,” Will whispered, the moon bright up above them, shining down on their heads, making Hannibal’s hair seem silvery.

"Yes," Hannibal whispered back, leaning against Will for a moment, not only to scent him but to feel him even closer to his body. He craved him, every last bit and wanted their time to be just the two of them. "Tell me, where shall we go next, hm? Paris, New Orleans or someplace new? Or shall I surprise you?" 

“You said new was better, so surprise me.” Will slipped his hand into Hannibal’s, lacing their cold fingers together. “After we make sure Abigail is taken care of and hidden away, so they won’t find her. I know you don’t care for her anymore.”

"I will then, and as for Abigail, I do not wish for anyone to know where she is but us," Hannibal said, taking Will's hand to kiss. "She does not respect me, and likely not you, William, but I wouldn't have anyone seeking her out and killing her." 

“Then we’re on the same page. She has a companion now,” Will sighed, decidedly. He wanted to keep Abigail around, his love her made his chest ache awfully, the daughter-- the child-- he never got to have.

"It would seem as though we are, yes," Hannibal nodded, feeling the pain through their bond. He felt compelled to soothe his mate, even if he'd left him for dead back in Paris. "The suffering will not last forever, I assure you. It is better this way."

“Yes,” Will said, as they walked.

They walked for a while longer, dined once more and then headed home just as the moon was set to fall behind the mountains and the sun rise once more. Will shrugged off his coat once home and found Abigail and her mother sitting in the parlor.

“We’re going to help you find a new place to be, to hide, and thrive,” Will explained to Abigail, who smiled up at him.

“You mean that?” she asked, sitting close to Theresa, holding her hand. 

“I do. I won’t let them come for you.”

Hannibal stood, listening, not having spoken even a word to Abigail or Theresa. He finally did though, walking closer. "Yes, no one will come here for you, and for what it's worth, dear girl. I forgive you," he said, the sky beginning to near light. "You've been naughty but it's nothing that cannot be rectified." 

Abigail looked at Hannibal, defiant to the bitter end. “Will, you should have taken Anthony on his offer. He still wanted you even after you bonded to… _him_. Too bad you toasted him.”

 _Rude, very rude,_ Hannibal thought looking at Will as he saw the sun had crested, the inside protected of course but out was another story. "On the note of forgiveness, I only hope that you can forgive me, Will," the Alpha said, darkly and then quicker than he'd ever moved, he grabbed Abigail and her mother, opening the door and shoving both of them outside into the sun that was rising. It burned his own hands, but was worth it as they began to scream, their skin starting to melt. Will had moved to stop Hannibal was too late. Hannibal quickly fled to his Omega, holding him tightly--holding him back-- but letting him watch from a shaded distance. 

"I gave you life, Abigail, and you delivered me into the hands of death...now you will go there."

“No! No…” Will struggled to get free but Hannibal was stronger than him, by breed and sex, and age alone. He thrashed, his all but dead heart cracking into even more tiny pieces.

Tightening his grip, Hannibal continued to watch the women disintegrate, becoming statues in a sense, formed from the cinders of their burned remains. "It is too late, Will," he said, grunting as he spoke. It was a pleasure to see the vile girl meet her timely end. "You'll see this is for the best, for both of us." 

“Let me go,” Will whispered, only once, trying to pry Hannibal’s hands off of him, desperate to get out, desperate to see that Abigail was not just ashes, that she was not dead, that Hannibal had not just taken the very last bit of his soul and crushed it.

"Not until you assure me you will not run out into your death," Hannibal said, as calm as ever. He knew he hurt his Omega and it was partly for the betrayal of leaving him, for defending Abigail, but also, he knew that the immortal child he'd made would bring them nothing but suffering. 

Abigail was brat, to be assured, but Will had loved her anyway, the idealistic child he lost years ago, and got the pleasure to raise, in a way, and now, again, he’d lost her, too. A sharp wind came and blew the ashes away and the door slammed shut. Will broke, all but howling his pain as his seeped from in harsh waves, using every last bit of his strength to try and pry Hannibal off.

Hannibal let him go, and rushed to the door to bolt it, returning back to stand in front of his Omega, his mate that he loved very much, to ensure he wouldn’t try to leave. The sound Will had made was deafening, and he realized then that a bit of blood was leaking from his ears-- they needed to get into their coffin. "Will...I am sorry you’re hurting, but it had to be done." 

Will dropped to his knees, curling over until his elbows hit the floor with him, head between his hunched shoulders. “You’re not sorry,” he muttered, voice broken over the pain, over the loss. The sun could rise and burn him away too, and Will knew he’d be better for it.

"I am sorry that things did not turn out better, that you had to be caught in the crossfire," Hannibal said, his brows pointing in and down with concern for his Omega. Two different thoughts inside were at war with the other and inevitably, he'd done what he had to do. The Alpha crouched down and touched Will's shoulder, testing the waters so to speak. "I will not allow you to harm yourself. We need to rest, we leave here at sunset." 

“DON’T-” Will growled out, slinking away from Hannibal’s touch, “don’t touch me.” He wiped his eyes, getting to his feet, and swallowed, pressing down his vest, walking to Abigail’s room, and shutting the door.

Hannibal expected as much and simply rose to his feet with a sigh. At least that had been taken care of. The Alpha didn't get into his coffin, not yet, not until he knew Will would not try to run out into the sun, so he stayed by Abigail's room door. 

 

Nothing was heard, no windows opened, or glass broke. Will got into his coffin alone, for the first time in many years. When Hannibal was certain Will wouldn't leave, he finally retired upstairs, to the master suite, where he climbed into the coffin that was there. He'd hoped to spend this day together, though really, he had anticipated a long period of grief. 

***

By sundown, Will was out and dressed, sweeping up what he could of Abigail’s ashes and put them into a jar. She deserved better-- so much better. He set the jar on the fireplace mantel for now, to be packed away with everything else, which he got straight to doing.

Hannibal was down soon after, dressed in the same attire as the day before due to his lack of personal effects. He walked into the room, watching as Will packed, noticing the jar over the fireplace. "We should feed before we leave." 

“You may do as you like,” Will said, not a single lilt of accent in his drowned out tone. Will had absolutely no one now, not one soul, and the one person he trusted, betrayed him. Perhaps he was deserving, perhaps this was to be his personal hell after all, eternally.

Will had Hannibal, even if he didn't want to acknowledge that, but the Alpha was patient, they had time. "You may be angry with me, Will, but you need to feed. Likewise, I hope you will eventually forgive me, just as I did you." 

“I’ll feed on my own,” Will said, flatly, and put the rest of his clothes into a suitcase, leaving all of Abigail’s behind, he wouldn’t need those, they were useless now. He set the jar in the suitcase, wrapped in clothes, not to break.

"As you wish," Hannibal said, putting on his boots once he'd tied back his hair. The grief was palpable and stung more than he'd imagined. "We shall leave in two hours time, I've already booked us a flight by phone." 

Will didn’t acknowledge Hannibal, he kept working, packing the things he wanted to keep, but really there was only so much he could bear to hold on to now. He felt lifeless in his cold, mostly dead body now, worse than when Hannibal originally found him. 

"I love you, William, that will never change and we have each other, always," Hannibal stated, taking another look at his Omega, catching his bitter scent in his nose and feeling it coat his tongue. He walked over and just briefly touched his mate's arm, all but whispering before he prepared to go feed. "I'll return in two hours so that we may go."

Hannibal had all but alienated Will from everyone, kept him as his own, giving him everything he wanted and then taking it away. Will turned away from Hannibal as the older vampire left. Once he was sure Hannibal was gone, he zipped up his suitcase and left. No note, nothing. He made his own plane reservations, and left, for America.

Returning to the townhouse, Hannibal felt Will's absence before he even walked in, but he did anyways. Only the lingering scent of his mate remained and it hurt, gutted him. The Alpha then tuned in to their bond link and knew where Will was, could go to him, follow--but he wouldn't--he'd respect his need for space and give him the opportunity to grieve. With no bags to pack, he left to the airport to go to Baltimore. Close but not invasive.


	9. Chapter 9

Will landed in San Francisco on a dreary, foggy evening. He quickly found a place to live, a flat to himself, nothing fancy, and a job, able to still use his social security number, for now. He looked the same, who would start to guess until years later? No one at all. He asked for nights, he got it, no one else wanted the graveyard, not in San Francisco, no in the worst parts of town. After a few days, Will made an appointment at a clinic in the early evening to see a doctor, a surgeon.

“What would be the cost of removing my mating mark?” Will asked the doctor, who raised both brows toward Will.

"It's risky," Doctor Chilton replied, the Beta walking close to have a look at the mark. "It's also very costly, about ten thousand dollars. Maybe you should try to work out whatever it is that has your feathers ruffled..." 

“And that ten thousand isn’t even promising that it would work, is it?” Will asked, neck craned to the side as the doctor took a look. “I won’t and can’t resolve. Mistakes happen.”

"That they do," Federick agreed, looking Will over carefully, feeling the cool to the touch scar. "You're awfully pale and seem distressed. I'm not sure that the blood loss is a risk you want to take. There is no guarantee and this bond looks... _deep_ , Mister Graham." 

“Blood loss is the least of my concerns,” Will insisted, growing quite agitated. “It’s a… blood disease. I’m fine. Are you then suggesting it won’t work? That you won’t do it even if I pay you?” He’s manage to get the money somehow, but the doctor looked quick to turn him away, no guarantees.

"Oh I'll do it," Chilton smiled, always one for doing the unorthodox on patients, often times without their knowledge but Will seemed, intelligent. "I just wanted to warn you of the possible consequences and that it likely won’t be successful. If you'd like I can start now or when you can afford it and speaking of the costs, since there is a high-risk of death, it will cost double the normal ten." 

Nothing about risk made Will flinch. He stood, however, gracefully, and shook the doctor's hand. “Death isn't an issue, but I won't pay for your insecurities about it working.” 

Chilton shook back and then released the shockingly cold hand, nodding. “If that’s how you feel on the matter, then I wish you luck with your mate, Mister Graham. Good day.”

“No luck needed. I’ll find a way to cut it out,” Will said, confidently, unlike many Omega. He swept out of the room with clear grace, and left the clinic, out into the air of the chilly San Francisco evening. 

Walking the dirty streets, Will knew he had to do something, be it by his own hands or someone else’s, he had to find a way to remove the bond, to get rid of it so his growing need for Hannibal wouldn’t gnaw at his chest every few minutes. He’d made a lot of bad choices, but the bond had far been the worse.

He stopped down into a shop, full of smoke accessories and knives, and bought a sharp pocket knife. He ducked down an alley, not wanting to get blood all over his small apartment, and felt out the lumpy flesh of his mating scar, head craned off to one side as he pressed the tip of the knife into the swelled area and started to cut. It hurt, of course, blood oozing down his neck, but every time he made it around almost to a full circle, the flesh healed over, resealing and rebonding. Frustrated, Will slammed his fist into the brick, cracking it down to the bottom, where the asphalt met. 

In irritation of himself, he shoved the knife into the gland, into the rough hard bulge of knotted skin, blood oozing down his neck and shoulder, under his coat.

"You...cut yourself," a voice echoed through the alley, boots thudding on the ground as the human Alpha approached. "But I'm guessing that was intentional." The human chuckled, speaking in an almost whisper as he neared, hand over his mouth. "Someone's not happy with their bond mark I guess?"

“No,” Will said, his eyes all but glowing in the dark of the alley at the man who approached. “Long, horrible story.” Will pulled the knife out, and the wound healed over immediately. He turned to leave.

"I've got the time if you want to tell it," the man drawled, smiling as he got in front of the Omega and watched him with complete awe. "Sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Matthew Brown, and you are?" 

“Will,” the Omega said, but didn’t shake hands, fingers bloody from the knife in his hand. “You don’t want to hear it. Move along.”

“Oh but I do…” Matthew insisted, his words soft and breathy, unique for an Alpha. He stepped a little closer, looking to see that the wound had healed. “Doesn’t that fact that I’m not even the slightest bit afraid garner me a little bit of your time? Don’t you have tons of it anyways, Will?” 

“More than I should,” Will answered, stepping around Matthew. “You might think you understand, but you have no idea, Matthew.”

"That you're a..." Matthew followed, scenting and speaking quietly as he drank Will in front head to toe and back again. "An immortal? A vampire? No, I wouldn't have any idea about that, Will." 

“Please be wise to how you use my name and that word,” Will said, turning to snarl a little at the human Alpha. 

"I’m just seeking companionship," Matthew explained, still not afraid. Ordinarily, an Alpha would rank but in this case, it was the Omegan vampire. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Aren't you lonely?"

“You’re scenting me, your actions speak louder than your words,” Will pointed out, hardly an older Vampire, at this nearly ten years, not nearly as long as others. “Why do you assume I’m lonely?”

"Scent tells a lot, which is why I'm doing it," Matthew offered, jogging effortlessly to get by Will's side, though he knew there was no way he could ever best him there--nor did he want to. "Loneliness is in your...aroma. _That_ and there is a _reason_ you're trying to cut out that bond mark." 

No matter how much Will swatted the pest away, it kept coming back. He narrowed his sharp gaze on Matthew. “Bonds are made to be broken, aren’t they? Should the other half fail on their end? That’s why.”

"That's unfortunate...and yes, they are...it's why I've never bonded," Matthew explained, looking over at Will. "You deserve more, even having just met you, I can tell. I have an eye for these things. I'd like to get to know you better." 

“You’re food to me,” Will said, though it was hardly true, as Will’s empathy and compassion had him feeling for people like Matthew, rather than seeking them out for a meal.

"And yet here I stand, alive," Matthew pointed out, spreading his arms wide, as if he were being hung on a cross. "You could have killed me by now, or sped away, but you haven't...because you _are_ lonely. People like us, though different, still have a need for a friend once in awhile." 

Will sighed, continuing to walk, but said nothing of Matthew leaving this time. “I’ve had friends, family and lovers. In a short amount of time, all taken from me. You, likely, will be, too, Matthew.”

"I'm not afraid of death," Matthew assured, smiling as he said the words. He was drawn in by Will's beauty, by his sadness. It was more than his scent, it was his spirit and power. The Alpha had suspected vampires existed, had researched as much as he could; finding one tonight was just fortunate happenstance. "And I don't make friends, not usually, and certainly not easily, I am mostly solitary...like a hawk of sorts." 

“I won’t turn you,” Will insisted as they rounded a sharp corner, street lights bright above in the gloomy night. “Nothing good comes from being a vampire.”

 

"You say that because you're different," Matthew chuckled, continuing to follow Will around like a puppy--though for a human, he was far from that. "Granted you're the first I've met, so I have no comparison but I can see that you are. It's why I want to befriend you, not just so you'll turn me one day."

“But it’s there, nonetheless,” Will pointed out, able to sense every inkling and desire inside of Matthew. “You want that power, to overpower others, to have your Alpha hand above all else. I’ve seen it. Most Vampires, from what I’ve seen, are Alphas. There is a reason for it, I think.”

"Your mate..." Matthew mused, a picture starting to form in his cunning mind. "Not every Alpha wants to control. Yes, I want power, but not over you, besides, you're older. Either way, we can still be friends, can't we? I could be your eyes during the day." 

Will sighed. Hannibal wasn’t controlling, but he was manipulative, which was more or less the same. “What would I need during the day? What do you do exactly?”

"I'm a janitor for a mental hospital," Matthew answered, rubbing his jaw as they strolled, shoes clacking. "I can bring you anything or anyone you might need, have it ready for you when sunsets, let you know what's happening during the day. Anything really." 

“I wouldn’t drain the mentally unstable,” Will whispered, a look at Matthew. Honestly, Will drank from the worst of the worst with his homicide job in the evenings. This night was a rare one, and he was on the prowl for food as it were, but Matthew was not on the menu.

“Had a feeling you wouldn’t, but I could bring others,” Matthew explained, unable to keep his blue gaze off of Will. What a remarkable, magnificent being the vampire was. “We could make a great team, if we paired up.” 

“And what do you want from me, in this ‘pairing up’? Will asked, brow cocked over his bright blue eyes at the Alpha.

"Anything you want to give," Matthew answered with a charming smile, a bit hypnotized by those eyes of Will's. It would be an honor to bask in the presence of greatness, of a God like the vampire and even better if he did end up giving him the dark gift of immortality. "But your friendship, as I said, if nothing else, company. You can feed on me, if you ever choose to, though you hardly need my permission.” 

Will licked his teeth, still in search for the meal, but with a human on his tail, it would be difficult. “I need to feed and you’re hindering the low lifes.”

"So feed on me," Matthew offered, his pulse thudding for Will to partake of. His white tank top only aided in that really, muscles bulging under the fabric as he sweat a little from the walk. "I trust you, you'll stop before you take too much. If it helps, I’ve killed before, I’m not what society would deem a good person, by any means, Will." 

Stepping into another Alley, looking first that they were alone, Will tugged Matthew in, and pushed him into the wall, his eyes roving down his neck, the sweet pulse throbbing there as he handled Matthew’s head of hair with a tight grip. Never had anyone given themselves so freely. Will leaned in and brushed his fangs over the sweet pulse, the sweet aroma of the Alpha’s blood tinging the air as he pushed his teeth in, sinking and popping against perfectly tanned skin.

Matthew gripped Will's curls, keeping his head there as he growled out a groan. It was the most intimate thing he'd ever felt--a vampire's embrace, his bite. "Yes, Will," he hissed, his strong chest heaving as he caught his breath and felt the life being pulled from his veins, little by little. He knew then, that he'd give his life for him. "Take what's yours to take." 

Drinking Matthew in, Will took what he needed, and nothing more, his grip loosening, and then licked the spot he’d bitten, before pulling back. Will sucked blood from his lip, staying close to Matthew, in case he had taken a little too much.

"That was...perfect," Matthew whispered, a bit weak from the blood loss but nothing dire. He looked at Will's fangs, his eyes wide with appreciation, wanting the contact again but he didn't press. "I can start taking supplements, iron and you can feed on me whenever you want." 

“Red meats are best, a glass of red wine,” Will insisted, having heard Anthony talk about what he fed his young little thing a few times. Will realized, then, that he really was desperate for companionship, trying to replace Hannibal, Anthony, and Abigail all at once. 

"I do love a nice rare steak," Matthew chuckled, looking up into Will's light eyes. He took in a deep breath, not moving, just watching, studying, and appreciating the vampire. "So we're agreed? We can be friends and...spend time together?" 

“For now,” Will said, hooking an easy arm under Matthew, to help him walk, as he’d be lightheaded. “Where do you live, I’ll walk you back.”

Matthew leaned on Will's shoulder as he was guided out of the alley, taking in his scent as he felt almost high from the experience, euphoric. "Two blocks from here, first old building on the left once we get onto twenty-first street. Thanks, Will." 

“Can’t have you wandering home like this,” Will insisted. Not wanting to upset Matthew’s sense of balance, they walked, though Will could have run faster, but with a mortal in his grasp it wasn’t well advised.

"It's appreciated," the Alpha said quietly, looking around as they walked. He wondered what the vampire's powers where, when he'd been turned and more about his maker but decided another night would be best to inquire. He just hoped he would get to see him. "Do you live close by?" 

“Close enough. A flat five blocks from the smoke shop I’d wager you followed me out of,” Will said, knowingly.

"That I did, I was watching you, you interested me," Matthew answered, honestly. "I knew I had to know you, see if my suspicions were correct." 

“Was I really so obvious?” Will asked as they turned a corner.

"To me, yes, but probably not to any one of the other mindless sheep running about," Matthew chuckled, sighing contentedly. "You're paler than most, obviously, but your avoidance, your eyes and power, those are things that fed my curiosity--apart from your scent." 

“My scent?” Will raised a curious brow as he looked at Matthew close like this, having grown used to being close to mortals to feed over the years, it hardly meant a thing to him.

"Most Alphas are too busy to knot and breed to notice what else is inside the aroma of an Omega's scent, or even another Alphas for that matter," Matthew shared, keeping his hold on Will as he was held. "Yours had that loneliness I mentioned but it also was screaming out the other things. The power, the sadness, the need for company even though I think you try to defy it. You don't want to need what others do, nor do I, but here we are." 

“I’ve not been alone since my wife died,” Will conceited with a sigh, waiting at the crosswalk and then went when the light turned. “It’s been only ten years, but I had my maker since then, and then our daughter. When I did not have them, I had another vampire, much older, but my maker saw to it he was no longer around to vie for my affections.”

Matthew took in all of the information, processing it and glad Will was sharing a bit of his story. "I've never been married, and I have no children, but I can imagine that was...hard," he said, though he wasn't good with feelings. Still, he felt for the vampire, and it certainly explained a lot. "You don't worry your maker--who I presume is your mate--will come for you now?" 

“I have no doubt he will in time. He killed our daughter, she was a vampire, he turned her for me. So, if he dares to come to me now, he’ll be met with shove into the sunlight,” Will said, chancing a glance at Matthew. “He’s smart enough to know for now to leave it be.”

"Maybe you'll eventually find a way to break that bond," Matthew said, licking his lips as he met the vampire's entrancing gaze. He hoped this maker wouldn't come back, or if he did, that it would be soon enough for Will to go through on his threat. Then if he was turned, they could perhaps bond. "He sounds especially vicious, even for a vampire..not all like you." 

“He’s predator,” Will agreed, though he was, himself, one now, as he had grown accustomed to the life of a vampire, but he kept bits of his humanity, even still. It was part of Will that could not let go. “But most of us are.”

Matthew was, himself a predator, though not in the sexual or vampiric sense. He preyed on the weak and killed, tortured. It gave him pleasure and he felt no remorse. "Yes, that we are, but even I would not do something so cruel as to harm my mate's child." 

“She wasn’t blood related,” Will explained with a little smile. “She was our daughter by vampire bond alone. I drained her and left her for dead, and Hannibal changed her. She should have never been made, she was far too young.”

"That sounds even more powerful than being blood related," Matthew surmised as they neared his building. He hardly wanted their time to end but at least he knew Will's maker's name, incase it could come in handy somehow. "Why did he kill her? Was it because he wanted you for himself or something else?" 

“She was manipulative herself. They fought often, and he scolded her for her behavior. She tried to kill him, and he didn’t take to that very kindly,” Will explained, stopping in front of Matthew’s building. “Attempts on a vampire’s life in our community is subject to death. She was going to die one way or another, he just got to her first.” Will smiled sadly, having thought it over, he knew Abigail would have never lived.

"I suppose it's better, in a way, that she died by the hands of the one who made her, than a stranger," the Alphan human expressed, reaching out to touch Will's arm. It was still within his biological instincts to try to soothe the Omega, even if this one in particular was anything but weak. "If it had been anyone else, she might have suffered for...centuries maybe. Still, I don't like that you were hurt or made to suffer. I would never do such a thing." 

“We are all cruel creatures at some point in our lives, be them short or everlasting,” Will whispered, caught in a memory that pounded pain into his chest once more. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Matthew. I’ll be in touch.”

***

The time away from Will seemed to stretch on, and Hannibal felt the tug of their bond with growing intensity as each day passed; but he knew that it was too soon to seek him out, so he waited. 

The Alpha acquired a home in Baltimore, settling in quite nicely, though still he longed for company, a purpose of sorts, so he decided on something he knew well--the human mind. 

Of course, over the centuries he'd studied an array of books but he lacked the degree. Fortunately, all it took was his influence to garner the rest, which he passed with flying colors and received his certificate. 

Hannibal set up practice in the city, beginning to see mortals and listen to their problems after sunset. The unique time slot appealed to many and he found he was flourishing. 

One evening in particular, he went out to feed, just as he did every night, though it had lost its appeal without his mate at his side. But tonight, he scented someone unique. An Omegan woman, but she wasn't weak, she had a quiet power hidden in her scent and so he followed her out of the boutique, following stealthily as he decided if he should speak or kill. As she reached her car, he made his choice. 

“Hello, I was wondering if you could be of assistance, my car has been towed, unfortunately…”

The woman turned, dressed in a blue wrapped shift dress, simply and obliging for her form, but not overly revealing. She considered the man, an Alpha, with a look and then smile. “I have a phone in my car, if you’d like to call someone?” she offered.

Hannibal smiled looking at her dark hair and light eyes, pale skin. It made him think of Will somehow. "That would be kind of you," he said, grinning, throwing on the charm. He could easily compel her but he thought he'd go this route for now. "I'm Doctor Hannibal Lecter, please forgive me for not introducing myself initially." 

“Oh. _You’re_ Doctor Lecter,” she said, holding out her free hand as she unlocked her door with the other. “I’ve heard so much about you. I’m Doctor Bloom, but please, call me Alana.”

"One in the same," Hannibal smiled, taking her hand to shake gently with his own gloved one. "A pleasure Alana, I must insist you call me Hannibal, if it pleases you. I've heard of you as well, since I know your name. What a fortunate coincidence."

“I’ll say,” she said and ducked down into her car to grab the boxy looking car phone. “It’s older, I need to replace. Times are getting pretty high tech these days.”

"So they are," Hannibal chuckled, taking the phone in hand. He picked it up, and began punching in numbers on the back of the receiver once he unzipped the box. "I appreciate it. I'll be just a moment and then I'll get out of your hair. I need to call a cab since they are sparse around here this time of evening." 

“I could give you are ride, just get someone to tow your car,” Alana offered, biting the inside of her cheek as he looked Hannibal over. He was handsome, and regal, so not her usual type, and yet so perfect.

"If it wouldn't be an imposition," Hannibal smiled, charmingly as he handed her back the phone since he wouldn't be needing it now--just as he'd hoped. "It's getting late so I'll call about my car from home." 

“Are you sure it’ll be safe out here?” she asked, setting the phone back inside. She gestured into the car, just the same, and she got halfway in and started it up.

"They lock them up, overnight, so I'm sure it will be," Hannibal nodded, his expression taking on one of warmth as he walked over to close her door once she was all the way in. He got in next, and buckled up, palms down on his lap. "I'm afraid I took a bit too long inside the boutique, I was looking for a gift for an old friend and forgot to pay the meter." 

“Oh, towed. It’ll be there then in the morning,” Alana agreed, and pulled out. “Surprised they were out this late, but anything for a ticket. Where to?”

With another nod, Hannibal instructed Alana where he lived, giving clear directions and watched her pulse thud for a moment. He would certainly have to taste her, there was no question of that but he wanted to wait for a little while, see if it would be a nibble or a feast. "You mentioned having heard of me, I do hope it was all good things?" he chuckled, his eyes sparkling as the moon shone through the windows. "Rest assured that is what I heard about you." 

Alana’s scent permeated the car, unmated and perfectly well looking for one, if one were to come along. “Only good things. Not many doctors will go out of their way to see patients past six in the evening.”

"I'm pleased to hear that and I must say that you are just as lovely inside and out as I'd been informed," Hannibal said, his words curling off his tongue in a smooth, deep way. He wasn't out for sex, as the usual Alpha of course but her scent was appealing for other reasons. "Yes, that is precisely why I decided on an evening or night practice, to help those that were unable to receive the care they needed at that time. It's been ripe with tasty rewards--helping others in that way brings me great satisfaction." 

“It’s wonderful, very selfless,” Alana said, taking the turn at the light toward Hannibal’s home. “I’ve been meaning to reach out to you, I apologize it’s taken this long…”

"Thank you," Hannibal responded, pressing down his vest. "It's quite alright, I rather find it more fascinating that we ran into each other, so to speak, of our own accord. I'm very pleased we did, Alana." 

“Fate and happenstance,” she said with a smile, driving them around another turn, and then Hannibal’s street, to his posh looking house. “I’d really love to talk sometime, maybe get to know you better?”

"Certainly, that would be wonderful," Hannibal hummed, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he canted his head towards her, giving the Omegan Doctor all of his attention. "If not tonight for a drink, then perhaps tomorrow? I'm off work and while I have business to attend to during the day, I'm free in the evening." 

“I’m…. free now,” she offered, wondering if the invitation would still stand, having not wanted to intrude so suddenly on anything the other doctor had planned for his evening. She parked the car, hands resting in her lap.

"Even better," Hannibal said, taking off his seatbelt and pulling out his keys. "I have nothing planned for the rest of the night and was simply hoping for a drink by the fire, I'd love it if you would join me." 

Turning off her car, Alana unbuckled and got out, shutting the door, and locking it back up. “I would be happy to keep you company, Hannibal.”

"Then I'm honored," Hannibal crooned, getting out and walking with her to the door. He twisted the key and opened it, stepping aside so she could enter. "After you..." 

Alana stepped in, the house cold enough that she shivered, but tried to hide the fact. It was large and spacious, copiously and elegantly decorated. “Beautiful pieces of art you own…” Interesting, too.

"Thank you, I enjoy the eccentric," Hannibal explained and then turned to close the door behind her, keeping his eyes locked onto hers. "And the beautiful... would you like some red wine? I'm afraid it's all I have as I've not had the opportunity to grocery shop."

“I prefer beer, but I’ll drink wine,” she said with a smile, watching the way Hannibal moved as she shed her coat, hoping that it would warm up in here as they had a drink and hopefully got cozier.

Hannibal could tell she was cold, so he walked over to the fireplace after taking her coat to hang up, gesturing towards the sofa. "Please, have a seat, I'll get the fire started. I'm afraid it's usually cold in here," he stated with a smile and then turned to start the fire. Once he had, he headed towards the bar that he only used when mortals were over. "I shall make sure to have some beer, should you come by again. One moment and while I retrieve the wine." 

“Thank you,” Alana said and looked at the fireplace, and then took a seat, crossing her ankles as she shifted, to have her back against the armrest, hoping to have better conversation this way.

Hannibal returned with her wine, and a glass of red for himself, though it was blood he'd had on reserve. Fortunately with the color of the goblets it looked as though he was partaking of the same as Alana. Still, it wasn't hot and was mostly to sip on until he could get a real drink. "Here you are," he said and handed over the glass, having removed his gloves in the kitchen. He sat down in the middle of the couch, next to her and angled his body to see her better. "So Alana, tell me, what do you normally find yourself doing of an evening?" 

“I read a lot, go over patient files, or sometimes I have to visit patients in the wards,” she explained, taking a long sip of the wine, humming as she licked her lips, giving Hannibal a half hooded sultry gaze.

Leaning in at that, Hannibal nodded, his eyes dilating but more for his blood lust. Alana was stunning, no denying that but his heart was only reserved for Will, his mate, who he missed more than he could bare. "It seems as though we have that in common," he grinned, a bit seductively as his tone dropped an octave. He sipped his 'wine' and licked his lips as well, finding it appauling but it had to be done. "Would be too forward to tell you that I find myself quite captivated by your beauty? As well as your sweet spirit?"

Alana chuckled at that, shaking her head. “Not at all, if you’re coming on to me, anyway,” she said, taking another long sip of her wine and then held it with both hands. She wanted to more about Hannibal, to prod into his mind, a fellow doctor.

"I might be, yes," Hannibal flirted, chuckling back, with sharp teeth exposed. He wanted to know more about her as well, it made for a more decadent meal when there was some connection. "I suppose we'll have to see how things go then, hm? But trust that when I am, Alana...you will know."

“Hard to believe a high standing Alpha such as yourself isn’t married and bonded,” she said, idly making casual conversation, brows perked to show her piqued interest in him.

"I've never found another I was drawn to," Hannibal lied, easier for an Alpha since there was no mating mark, and Will hadn't had the chance to bite down on his. He leaned closer still, bracing his arm on the back of the couch as he openly scented her. "Not as of yet, at least. But you? I'm quite astounded that you're not mated. No one that has suited your tastes?" 

“No one has suited the hours I work and my dedication to my job,” Alana said, pushing her hair behind her shoulder to let her scent waft out, luring the Alpha in.

Hannibal's nostrils flared at that, the hint of a snarl curling on his lips. It could've been seen as seductive, rather than ferocious. "Then those individuals are fools for not accommodating you," he murmured, setting his drink down and taking hers to do the same. He met her gaze then, lightly drawing her under his influence. "I'm not usually so forward, but I find myself feeling a pull towards you. I hope that's alright?" 

She felt dizzy, and leaned in to hold herself up, hand on his chest, eyes never leaving his own, as she nodded. “Yes, it’s… it’s fine.” She leaned further in, fingers curling into Hannibal’s shirt.

The Alpha grinned, his fangs extended as he licked his lips slowly and hungrily. Alana's pulse was throbbing from her excitement and it only beckoned him further. He placed a feather light kiss on her lips, once, to keep up the ruse and then continued his journey, to the side opposite of her mating gland. Hannibal nosed there and scraped his teeth over her flesh before sinking his pointed incisors deep into the crevice of her neck and began drinking with a deep groan as he held her close. 

The Omega groaned at that, feeling elated with a rush of hormones and lust making it hard on her to tell he was biting into her at all. “Hannibal…”

For a fleeting moment, it was almost as if it was Will calling his name, he wondered then what his Omega was doing, if he felt anything through their connection. Hannibal certainly did. "Mm," he growled, and stopped feeding after a moment, lapping at the wound to clean it and stop the bleeding. No sign of her blood was on his mouth as he pulled back and stroked her cheek. "Exquisite, Alana." 

Completely enraptured by him, Alana blinked at him with hazy, dazed eyes, mouth slightly parted, feeling drunk. She swallowed, but said nothing, expectantly.

Hannibal was pleased and decided he wouldn't finish her off after-all. Instead, he leaned over and took up her wine, handing it to her, since she would need it. He'd have to lace the next one with a supplement to ensure she'd stay healthy since he was enjoying her company immensely--too bad it couldn't be Will Graham instead. "Your lips are succulent, Alana, I hope you know that." 

She took the glass and sipped, still in a whirlwind. “Thank you,” she whispered, licking her lips, completely under his spell.

"Of course," Hannibal rumbled, and brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She was his now, not in the same way Will was, but his nonetheless, his company, his food, and mostly, entertainment. Alana would likewise serve to be an excellent mouthpiece for him, keep any suspicion off his back. "I realize it is growing rather late, Alana. I hope I'm not keeping you up past your bedtime," he winked.

She looked at her wine and set it aside. “Yes, yes of course. I’m keeping you. I apologize.”

"Not at all, I merely wish to make sure you're not put in any unsafe positions on your way back," Hannibal explained and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, taking her slender hand between his own which were warmed temporarily by her blood. "I am a bit of a night-owl, as they say, but I realize you likely have work in the morning. Trust, that I would like to see you again soon. Tomorrow night, if it pleases you?"

“Yes,” Alana said, nodding. “Tomorrow.”


	10. Chapter 10

Years later, Will had made a name for himself in San Francisco, a high profile homicide detective. He kept Matthew on the side as his guy undercover, where he got his information, and a quick meal if he needed. He did not, however, turn him in the years they were friends and companions. All that was shared was a meal between them, never anything more, as Will had not the ability to be seduced beyond that measure.

Many times he tried to cut out his bond, but each time he failed, unable to do much else but marr it more. And each time he felt a jolt, like electricity coursing through his veins, like a sad, long time reminder of who he belonged to, and would forever.

One evening Will got a call from the FBI, a man named Jack Crawford wanted to fly him to the east coast to help with a case. Will agreed. Matthew, however, would not let Will go alone, and took time off work to accompany him.

Walking off the flight near midnight, Will was met by Crawford just outside the airport with his car.

“Odd time to want to see a crime scene,” Jack said, helping Will and his companion into the car with their things.

“I’m a night owl. I sleep during the day. I work best at night,” Will explained, Matthew tensing next to him, but saying nothing.

“That’s fine, I just hope you can help us.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“The victims are bled dry,” Jack said, looking at Matthew, only saying what he had to, nothing else.

“I heard. Could be… a number of things. I’ll reserve comment until I’ve seen the scene,” Will said.

“Very well.”

They arrived, and Will asked Matthew to stay put. He got out, walking to the scene. It was in the woods, and there were two men, an Alpha and an Omega, and the Alpha was posed over the other's body, his hand inside his chest cavity, holding his heart. It was macabre art at its finest and was clear that great strides had been made to perfect it--send a message.

“You didn’t tell me it was so... Artistic,” Will said to Jack after a moment of reflecting.

“Was it important?”

“Very. Our killer is in pain. He’s sending a message to a long lost love, this is merely a showcase for his love. A love letter,” Will explained, turning to Jack. “Have there been others?”

“One, similar to this. Doctor Bloom said she had heard of you, thought you’d be good for this. I agreed,” Jack explained.

Will nodded, taking it all in. “Can I get all the case files?”

“They’re in the trunk. I’ll drop you at the hotel. Take all the time you need.”

***

Back at the hotel, Will sat with Matthew, who was eating pizza, as he looked over the files, pictures, everything.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Matthew asked, chewing and swallowing another bite hungrily as he looked over Will’s shoulder. Now more than ever, he wanted to be turned. "Seems like...well, like it's a signal, or a symbol."

“Yes. It’s a vampire. Definitely. A very sad one,” Will said, with some idea, but he had not heard from Hannibal in years, not even a peep. “It’s a letter of love, devotion, and desperation.”

"Yeah," Matthew said quietly, not happy about it, not if he was right in his thoughts. "That's exactly what it sounds like. The question is, will the intended recipient respond or not."

The mark on Will's neck throbbed, but he didn't touch it to draw attention. He looked over his shoulder at Matthew, and affectionately reached back to pat his jaw with one cool hand. “A good question.”

It was safe to say that by now, Matthew had fallen madly in love with Will--a human in love with the immortal damned--it wasn't without poetic irony or beauty but sadly for the Alpha, nothing had come of it so far. He caught the Omega's hand before it was withdrawn and kissed the back of it, turning it over to scent his wrist.

"Please, Will, turn me, let me help you find this killer, bring him to justice so we can be together," Matthew all but begged, "It's...likely no secret by now that you have my heart, consider this my last effort to convince you and a love letter of my own."

Will had long since forgiven Hannibal, but never reached out, fear of what other awful things his mate could so to him in vengeance wore him thin. Will gazed at Matthew fondly. “He will tear you apart. I do not want that.”

It hurt and not only because he wouldn't become vampire, but mostly because it meant Will didn't love him, at least not in the way Matthew wanted. He offered a grin, pushing his feelings down, things that he never had felt for anyone until meeting the Omega and nodded. "I understand," he whispered softly, “Neither do I but I mostly don’t wish for anything to happen to you.”

“He won't hurt me,” Will insisted, “Not physically.” Will sat back, looking at Matthew, reaching to touch the pulse in his neck, the spot he fed from often and intimately.

Matthew moved around after swallowing the last of his pizza and following it up with beer. He neared his neck in offering to his Omegan Vampire Master. "I'd try my best to never let him hurt you if I could," he explained, and then canted his head. "Please, you've not had a drop since we arrived."

Knowing at the end of this he would have to change Matthew or let him go, Will pulled the Alpha into his lap, nosing against his pulse. “I don't deserve you.”

"You've got that backwards," Matthew smiled, stroking Will’s face gently, a purr slipping past his lips as fingers carded through soft curls. "It's me who's undeserving of you, and your time."

“You are patient. I fear turning you will make you see the world as the other vampires do, and then you'll grow tired of my humanity and empathy,” Will insisted, teasing his fangs over the Alpha’s skin, latching on to drink.

"You don't want me to change," Matthew echoed, understanding why Will hadn't done so now more than ever. He was kind and loving to the vampire, but only with him, everyone else could burn and he'd hardly cast and upward glance. When he felt the bite, he sucked in a pleasurable breath and murmured, "But I could never grow tired of you. I think, but I'm not certain, that it's whatever is in the person's heart before their changed, that ends up growing and maturing once they are."

Will sucked, drinking Matthew down, holding him just there, warm blood trickling down his throat, a purr escaping him as the familiar motions soothed him after so many years. He let go, arm around Matthew's waist. “I worry the killer in you will burst through and all will be for nothing.”

"You would be my maker, I would have to obey you, and would want to," Matthew insisted, softly, taking Will's face in his hands as he licked his own lips and stared at his blood tinged fangs. "But I know I can't convince you, and I won't push. If you do ever give me your immortal kiss, I want it to be because you want me, and need me...as I do you."

“Let me settle things with Hannibal,” Will whispered, aware that his soul bonded connection with Hannibal would never be destroyed without death of the other. And even then he was sure the other might die too.

"Anything you need or decide, Will, I'll always love you," Matthew assured, quietly, looking into Will's eyes, to his lips and back again. "Even if you go back to him. I...I just want you to be happy. If he kills me one day, always remember that..."

Will pulled Matthew in for a sweet, barely there, blood tinged kiss. A simple meeting of lips. “Let's rest. We can get more done tomorrow.”

Matthew nearly protested, not wanting to sleep and lose the moment but he didn't. Instead, he smiled, licking the trace of his blood and Will that still lingering on his lips before nodding. "Alright, let's rest for now and tomorrow? Definitely."

Will picked Matthew up and set him on the bed with ease, and then shut every blind in the hotel room, and pinned up towels and sheets. He didn't have his coffin, after all.

With a grin, Matthew pulled the covers back for Will, very excited to be given the opportunity to share a sleeping space together. He knew that it meant there was trust there. “Are you opposed to...is it alright if I or we hold each other while we rest?”

“It’s fine,” Will sighed, too tired to care and the sun was rising. He slipped out of his suit jacket and pants, and then his shirt, down to his boxers and a t-shirt, and then crawled in next to Matthew.

Matthew tugged off his sweatpants and tank top, just in boxer briefs and curled up to the vampire, taking in Will’s scent as he closed his eyes with a hum. “Sleep well.”

Will let Matthew rest his head on his chest, and then curled his fingers through his shorter hair, lying awake for most of his sleep, and then dozed off near the middle, with vivid dreams of his mate that was no longer thousands of miles from him.

***

The next evening, Will dressed in a clean suit, one Hannibal had made for him years ago when Abigail was first with them. It was old fashioned, but Will loved it, nonetheless. He scooped up the case files and locked them in his brief case.

“I’ll be back later,” he told Matthew.

"Please be safe," Matthew said, unable to stop his Alpha instincts, even if they weren't needed. Still, with Hannibal around he was concerned, for a magnitude of reasons. "I'll be here, waiting."

Will smiled, bending low to kiss Matthew’s brow, sweeping fingers under his chin fondly. “I ordered room service for you. A steak and some wine.”

Matthew smiled, his eyes bright and vivid, heart thudding with life, love. "Thanks," he said softly, leaning into the touch. He embraced Will, and nuzzled him affectionately. "And when you get back, I'll feed you, if you wish."

“I’ll probably need it. Can’t be leaving a trail of bodies around in the midsts of murders just like it,” Will teased, pressing their foreheads together once, and then pulled back. “You have my cell number if something comes up.” He wiggled his nokia phone and slid the heavy thing into his pocket.

"Good point," Matthew chuckled, inhaling Will's scent once more, not wanting him to go or leave. If only they could go someplace else, run away together. "I'll be sure to do that, I promise, but I'm thinking you'll be having most of the excitement out on in the field."

“Just in case,” Will said with a little smile, and then walked out. The night was crisp, the air clung to his cold skin, but it hardly bothered him. It was slightly colder than San Francisco, with snow littering the ground, a thing they never saw in the City.

Will took the car Jack had dropped off for him to use, and headed out, to where, he hardly knew, as it hardly mattered, he knew Hannibal would find him.

***

Hannibal and Alana had grown close over the past couple of years, but he'd never took her into his bed, despite having the opportunity; an occasional kiss, feedings and affection but nothing more. She proved to be company for him, an intelligent being to converse with but he'd grown tired, found other ways to amuse himself.

Nonetheless, his practice was flourishing, and he'd become well known and respected, no one aware of his true nature, not even Alana. She wanted him and badly, naturally, but he only had eyes for Will and oh how he missed him. Each time his mate tried to remove his bond scar, it was a searing hot knife to his heart but still he waited--for what was a few years, even a decade should it come to that, to an immortal?

One evening, however, he felt his Omega near, which wasn't entirely a surprise, so when the sunset, he cancelled his appointments and got into his Bentley. He drove and drove until he caught something in the cool night air, which made him pull over.

Hannibal got out, walking through the wooded air, nose tilted and nostrils flared, chasing the sweet aroma. Will had found solace in a woods, among the trees and animals, taking in every bit of it as he knew he would drag Hannibal out there with him, away from everyone else.

That was the point.

Will watched the regal, older vampire from a tree branch he’d perched himself upon. It’d been so long, and his matting scar ached to be so close after that long apart.

It hit him hard, like a punch to his chest and all at once he was engulfed by Will's presence. He cast his eyes up, and saw his Omega as a warm smile curled on his lips. "William..." he rasped, and a heart that never moved jumped once. "Shall I come up there or are you coming down here?"

Inhaling, Will caught scent of Hannibal with a tinge of another Omega on him. Will narrowed his eyes, said nothing, and in the blink of an eye was on the ground, standing only feet away from Hannibal. “You could have just written, instead of making a tableaux. Very showy of you.”

Hannibal smelled the Alpha on Will as well, of course, a human... _unworthy_. He let it go for now also, his face showing nothing apart from relief to see his prodigal mate. "I thought you might respond better to actions, in lieu of words on paper. That or I assumed you'd simply toss it in the nearest fire."

“The FBI was hunting me down to come work on these cases. Who was I to say no?” Will asked, hands in his pockets, the draw of Hannibal was surreal, and he felt his state of being loosen, lose his inhibitions.

Hannibal had counted on that, ever the do-gooder, even as a vampire. Stepping closer, he drew in another dose of Will's scent, ignoring the foul addition to it and met his gaze. "All that matters is you're here, now, Will. I've missed you, terribly so," he said, honestly, his hands clasped in front and tightly. "Have you come home to me for good then or will you leave?"

“Why would I come home to you? You… destroy everything I love. You alienated me from everyone, so that I was codependent on you. That I _would_ be.” Will shook his head, circling Hannibal once.

"So you've lured me here in hopes of killing me then? End our bond so that you can start another with your Alphan human?" Hannibal asked, his lips curling slightly at the words but it wasn't aimed at Will. He didn't deny that he'd done what his mate accused him of. "I simply want what's best for you, Will. This mortal will never know you as I do."

“Neither will yours,” Will spat back, pausing his steps, glaring at Hannibal. He had no interest in Matthew aside from their kinship, but Hannibal need not know that.

"No," Hannibal agreed, looking at Will with love filled eyes, no rage present even if he was seething at the thought of this Alpha, human or not. "She has merely kept me company in your absence. I needn't remind you that it was _you_ who left and tried to cut out our bond, our love."

“And failed,” Will sighed, shoulders slumped. “I found someone to feed from, to keep me company, continually. As you have. Nothing more.”

Hannibal couldn't take it any longer and he touched Will's face, fingers under his ear and over his cheek as he looked at him. "William, stop this nonsense, we are bound and tethered, like it or not, you belong to me just as I belong to you," he said, speaking in a deep whisper. "Is there any point in denying that further?"

Their bond was rich with color and flavor, with life and harmony, it was perfect beyond measure, and yet Will was stung by the betrayal, even if he had forgiven Hannibal years ago. There was only one man that brought Will to pause and ponder, and that was Hannibal. “What would you have me do?”

"I think you know the answer to that, Will," Hannibal said, wanting Will all to himself, just the two of them to conquer a proverbial Troy alone. Mostly, he just wanted him to come home. "It's better this way, for _everyone_ involved, don't you think?"

“I have a life in San Francisco,” Will stated, a frown deep set in his brow.

"I have a practice here, but I'm willing to give it up, if you wish," Hannibal offered, able to do his practice anywhere really. "The ripper will not come with us, the trail will grow cold and we can live our lives together, as we're meant to."

“I…” Will looked down at the ground, shaking his head. He’d worked years to get over Hannibal, to cut the bond.

Hannibal moved his hand then, sighing. It was excruciating, and when he was hurt or betrayed--jealous--by the one he loved, no good could come from that. "Do you no longer love me, Will?"

“How could you ask me that? You took all from me, including yourself, in your selfish acts,” Will whispered, swallowing hard. “What you did to Abigail, it tore us apart, Hannibal. How do you fix that?”

"The teacup will never gather itself back up again, no matter how I may want it to," Hannibal answered, swallowing as well. "However, need I remind you that you left me for dead and disposed of me as if I were nothing, into a river? Then you've connected to not one, but two Alphas...have you no recognition for your wrongs? I've forgiven you for that because of my feelings for you, Will."

“I had hope you would live, that I’d get her away far enough that when you returned, she’d far away from you,” Will said, through gritted teeth and fang. “Anthony provided me safety. You saw to it that safety was no longer there when you tore my heart out. What would you have me do? Matthew is nothing but a friend.”

"I'd have you come home with me, or I go with you, we could pick someplace new. Write Matthew a note, and come with me, it would almost be polite," Hannibal insisted, and reached out again for his Omega, wanting to soothe him. "I am sorry I hurt you, Will. trust that you have not suffered alone."

“You have not suffered the way I have,” Will stated, but didn’t shy away or flinch from his Alpha.

"Trust that when you left, I suffered," Hannibal stated, but said nothing further, Will could perceive it as he wished. When he didn't recoil, Hannibal backed him up, against the tree he'd been perched in and pressed their brows together. "I want you, William. I need you with me...do not let this love go to waste."

“How could I? We are eternally damned to be together,” Will whispered, swallowing hard as his eyes drifted shut, his hand on Hannibal’s waist.

"That we are, and I would have it no other way," Hannibal whispered back and leaned into the gently kiss Will's lips, waiting to see if he would respond or reject.

Hannibal’s musky, vampire Alpha scent permeated Will’s senses, clouding his thoughts and jolting his cold, dead body with a heat he had not felt in years. Only his true mate would bring that about. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal tightly, kissing him soundly.

"William," Hannibal groaned, pressing his whole body against his Omega's. He kissed under his jaw and to that mating gland, scraping his teeth there in question. He wouldn't reforge their bond unless permitted but he wanted to.

They were bonded already, but the knotted scar that was Hannibal's alone throbbed to be punctured once again, to be bitten, to be sucked and cleaned, close to his mate. Will’s body had a mind of its own, unable not to since they met. He left for a reason. “Hannibal-”

Hannibal took that as consent and bit into Will's scarred flesh, popping it as the blood poured into his mouth. He offered his mate his wrist as he fed, his other arm slipping into his dark curls as he growled.

Will pierced Hannibal’s wrist and drank from him, the sweet coppery decadence slipping down his tongue and throat, bonding them more together than ever. But, Will wanted more. “We are to be equals. I want to bite you.”

Hannibal pulled back, licking his fangs and grasped Will's cheeks. "Of course," he said, without preamble. To prove it, he pulled his collar aside and bore his neck. "I'd be honored."

Will scented his mate, taking in every familiar smell, one by one, and then sunk his teeth in, bonding them in a way very few ever did. He held Hannibal’s face in one hand, his free one wrapped around his shoulders as he laved over the bite.

A deep rumble vibrated from Hannibal's chest, out his lips in the form of a purr as he was bitten and their bond was reciprocated. He clutched to his Omega, his equal and caressed his hair, accepting the reciprocity with open arms. "Yes, William, perfect."

Will pulled back and kissed Hannibal on the lips, every limb around him, holding him close, bonding them together endlessly. “No more games,” he whispered.

"Agreed," Hannibal murmured, rolling his hips into Will's against the tree as he held him up and kissed him back with equal amounts of passion and fervor. His heart sang for the first time in years, his mate was back, they would be together again and nothing else mattered. "I love you, Mylimasis."

A deep passion awoke in Will all over again, and he groaned into Hannibal's mouth, sucking his tongue. “I love you,” he confessed, breathing with his Alpha.

The intensity in which Hannibal kissed Will, increased ten-fold at that and he started to undo his shirt, button for button, almost desperate in his actions. He needed to feel his Omega’s skin, cool and perfect against his own. Once he removed it, he then took off his own and began sucking his mate’s lips, down his neck and to his chest. “Mm, Will. How I’ve longed to feel you again....”

Will moaned, hands roving up Hannibal’s bare back, through Hannibal’s longer hair, tugging gently as his body responded ten fold. Slick formed between his cheeks, cock hard for the first time since they were together last. “We have time now.”

"That we do," Hannibal rasped, the words spiraling into a groan as he worked the fly of Will's trousers, hastily and kissed him heatedly. He loved the suit he'd chosen to wear, but right now, all he wanted was to connect again-in every way imaginable. His own cock strained in his pants, precome dripping from the slit and scent permeating the air deliciously. "I wish to devour you..."

“Hannibal-” Will managed as his wrapped his arms around his mate as their mouths clashed, and tongues swirled together in heated need. He slipped out of his own pants and moved one hand down to let out Hannibal’s straining cock. He then wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s hips, rutting down against his length.

"Will-" Hannibal responded, and pressed his large cock into his Omega's sopping wet hole. He started to buck right away, holding him again and pressing him against the tree as he fucked his mate with ferocious, love filled abandon. "Ah, yes..."

All the longing, all the hatred and then forgiveness seemed to fade away as their bodies conjoined, held tightly together, their bond growing with each pass of Hannibal’s quick, riveting hips. “There-”

"Perfect-" Hannibal growled, balls slapping against Will's ass, wetly, as he rammed inside over and over, each pass a claiming thing. The Omega was his. There was passion, but also undying eros, devotion in his ministrations. "Mm... _my_ William."

“Yours,” Will replied, all the lust and love built up flowing out all at once as the sexual heat built at the base of his spine and threatened to blow through his loins.

"Good," Hannibal grunted, the word coming out rough as his hair hung in his fierce, lidded eyes. He moved them onto the forest floor in a flash, feet pressed into the tree trunk for leverage as he fucked up into Will harder than he ever had with a roaring howl. Pleasure licked down his spin, to his balls and promised to manifest itself as he leaned up to bite down on the Omega's shoulder, sucking the succulent nectar. ‘

Groaning, Will rode Hannibal until his body could no longer hold on to the heat, and his slick damped through his cheeks and down Hannibal’s cock, taking his own in hand as he came, coating his knuckles with creamy white.

Hannibal came a second after, drawing Will close to his chest as he pumped three more times before his knot locked and cock spilled out what seemed like buckets of hot infertile seed. It was beautiful, euphoric and a moment he would never forget. "Will," he huffed, still moaning as they remained tied together for a bit, "utterly sublime."

Will squeezed around Hannibal, holding him in for as long as his knot stayed inflated, kissing Hannibal slowly to preserve and enjoy the moment. “What now?”

"Now we decide who is moving where," Hannibal answered, between kisses and doting touches. "Do you move here or me there. The third option being somewhere altogether different."

“We both have people in waiting who might make living in either place a chore,” Will whispered, resting their heads together.

"I agree," Hannibal said quietly, gazing at Will up close as his knot started to go down. "Perhaps a new location, a fresh start, as it were, hm?"

“What would we do?” Will asked, fondly, feeling as though every piece of him were completely again, whole.

"Anything we choose, Mylimasis," Hannibal answered, sucking Will's upper and then lower lip gently. He too felt as though things were as they should be, familiar yet new, with time on their side and an ocean of possibilities ahead of them. "I can have my practice anywhere and you can be continue with your work, if you'd like. We could go to Spain, or Cuba, or stay in the states. I hear Washington is lovely or New York-it offers fine art and a lot of unsavory people to feed on."

Will could be happy almost anywhere, had been for years. “You decide. I’ll follow, this time.”

"Very well," Hannibal hummed, thinking it over for a few minutes. His knot deflated and his cock slipped out, but the Alpha didn't move, instead nuzzling his mate in their afterglow as the creatures of the night buzzed around them. "Spain. I feel it's best to leave the states in lieu of the Ripper."

“Will we leave now or… say goodbye to our friends?” Will asked, gazing down at Hannibal in the night, blue eyes bright.

"It would be rude not to say goodbye, and clearly your human is with you on this trip. Say goodbye if you must, Mylimasis, and then come to me," Hannibal suggested, placing his hand over Will's heart. He then told him where he lived and tugged him down for a slow kiss. "Is that acceptable?"

“Yes,” Will answered, with a nod, and then stood, slowly getting dressed once more, his clothes rumpled and dirty, but he hardly cared.

Hannibal did the same, and while he could have left Alana with no goodbye, he wanted to show Will that he could be compassionate, and that they were equals. "Good."

Will touched Hannibal’s chest and kissed him again. “I’ll find you.”

"I'll be waiting, at the home address I gave you, William, not hard to find at all," Hannibal winked and returned the kiss, reluctantly heading back towards his car.

“You know what I meant,” Will whispered, leaving his own direction.

He arrived back at the hotel an hour later, unlocking the door as he pushed inside.

Matthew got up and walked over to be next to Will the minute he walked in. He frowned right away, scenting the aroma of sex and Alpha. Not only was it apparent in that way, but also by the Omega's appearance alone. So much for having more time to do other things later, he thought to himself, his heart breaking. "Glad you made it back safely," he said quietly, "I take it you found what you were looking for...or he found you."

Will set the keys down on the table, and touched Matthew’s face with both hands, swallowing down his own emotions. “Have you ever heard of true mates? Destined, soul bound? Vampires don’t usually have sex, we’re intimate creatures in our feast for blood and companionship. True mates, however, they’re bound so closely, they surpass that, they can be physically intimate. It’s rare and so unheard of, I wouldn’t believe it if I weren’t bonded to my true mate.” Will canted his head, sadly. “It would have never been as intimate as you wanted, Matthew. It’d have been impossible.”

Tears pricked Matthew’s eyes then, but he didn't let them go. It was beautiful really, a mortal on the cusp of weeping for the immortal damned. It wasn't because he'd never be turn, or that he'd grow old and die, no. The reason for his sadness was because he knew what was coming, that he'd likely never see Will again. Matthew placed his hands atop the Omega's and met his gaze. "I've heard of it, yes," he said, quietly, his tone rough with emotion where it was usually soft. "I want you to be happy...if that's with him, I respect it. I've known for a while that the bond I feel--even without it being official--only ran one way."

“My beautiful Matthew,” Will whispered and kissed him softly, stroking down his neck with one hand, teasing the spot he often fed from. “I could turn you, if you wanted.”

Matthew kissed him back, relishing it, since it would likely be the last time. The offer he'd been given was one he'd wanted for a long time, but he paused, would eternity without Will be doable? Likely not, but it would give him the chance to hopefully see him again, walking in his shoes, so to speak and he would have some sort of a bond with him. "Always yours," he whispered back, and then smiled faintly. "I would, yes. Please, Will. It will be our last moment of intimacy before you go."

Will smiled sadly and then tipped Matthew head to the side, kissing down his neck to the spot, fangs scraping against the skin and then sinking in, with intention this time. He drank enough to all but kill Matthew, and then tore his own skin from his wrist and held to him. “Drink.”

Matthew weakly grasped his hand, and did just that, the copper flooding his mouth as the world began to fade. His light was flickering, dying, but he continued, keeping his eyes on Will the entire time until he let go, his body starting to shake and cramp as it perished. Grunting, he doubled over, panting in and out that which would be his last breaths.

“Stay calm,” Will said, pulling his hand back when he was drained too much, but didn’t let the weakness show. “Your body is dying.”

Trying to do just that, Matthew stopped writhing, his heart giving out until his skin went pale, the wound closing on his neck and his blue eyes taking on a glow. He rose up to sitting, fangs extended as his short curly hair took on a new shine. "I'm starving," he grinned, feeling more powerful than he'd ever felt before. Everything was intensified, the scents, the sounds, his bond to Will, which was nothing more than that of maker and progeny but still connected. "Thank you. I feel...amazing."

“Do use it kindly and wisely,” Will said, hoping he would never regret his choices. He helped Matthew up and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, resting their heads together.

"I will," Matthew promised, seeing Will in a whole new light. He wanted him that much more, but it was no longer sexual. It was still intimate yes, but he didn't feel the same tug a human Alpha would towards and Omega, especially since they weren't true mates and his maker was bonded. He leaned forward to kiss his lips once more though, in appreciation. There would be a lot to learn and with no one to teach him it might be tricky, but he'd known him for a while, had observed and studied--he'd be fine. "I hope we see each other again, and I'm sure we will. The world feels small now."

“Very small,” Will said, content to feel their bond as it was, and smiled. “You can still reach me by cell phone if you need to. I’ll be around.”

"I'll be in touch, but I won't be invasive," Matthew smiled, his eyes and features vivid. He leaned in to take in Will's scent once more and touched his cheek, sighing. It was sad, but he wasn't as hurt as he'd been only minutes before. He had a whole new life now, one that was ever lasting. There would be a time when he found his own companion. "And if you can always call me if you need me or just want to talk. I love you and...again, thanks."

Will grinned a little broader with that, his fangs showing, as he cupped Matthew’s face and then let go. “Thank you for everything,” he said, meaning it, as Matthew had been a pillar when Will needed structure.

They'd been there for each and it was something Matthew would never, _ever_ forget. "You're welcome but honestly, you've given me more than I could ever give you," he grinned back, leaning into the touch. "And I'll try to only feed on the wicked, in honor of you."

“That would be admirable,” Will said, and then stepped back, packing up his things. He’d leave the case files for Jack, along with a note. “Bill is paid on the room ‘til Friday, if you need to stay. I suggest finding a coffin, or going back to San Francisco to use mine.”

"I'll go back to San Francisco and use yours, it should still smell like you," Matthew decided, with a nod of thanks as a little pang of pain shot through him then but nothing horrible. Of course he'd miss Will, that was no secret. "I can help you sell the place if you want, with time. I'll probably do some travelling after that."

“That would be ideal,” Will said, and kissed Matthew’s cheek. “Be safe, I’ve told you everything I know.”

"You have and I won't forget it or you," Matthew promised, kissing Will's cheek in turn. "I'll see you around, sometime, Will."

“See you.”

***

Will arrived at Hannibal’s place, and as he did, it was just in time to see a small brunette woman leave his house, seemingly upset. She stormed past him, not even so much as looking up when she did. Will glanced back and then at the house as he approached.

Hannibal hadn't fed on her, had only hugged her as she cried and for a brief moment. She'd come by at his behest and immediately saw the mark. It wasn't hard to explain after that. Still, what was done was done.

Upon Will's arrival, he opened the door, smiling at his mate. Though he knew their line had grown and could smell it on him. It mattered not, his Omega had come back. "Please, come-in, William."

Will stepped in, setting his baggage down, looking at Hannibal up close, scenting him for the smell of the Omega closer. “It’s done.”

Hannibal hooked his arms around Will's shoulders and scent marked him, wanting to get Matthew's aroma off him. "Likewise, as you saw, it is done here as well. She did not take it very well, but she will heal. I contemplated killing her to end her suffering but thought you might frown on that...so I refrained," he said with a wink. "You on the other hand gave me grand-progeny, it would seem."

Will chuckled darkly at that, gazing at Hannibal up close. “I did. He’s been a very good friend these last years and it’s all he’s wanted. Least I could do.”

It wasn't the best news in all honestly, he'd considered killing him, but figured he'd taken enough from Will and didn't want to risk another set of years apart just to quench his jealousy. Hopefully they wouldn't happen upon him anytime soon. "While I might have my feelings on the matter, I am truthfully pleased he was able to offer comfort to you, just as Alana did for me. She will make someone a fine partner some day as I'm sure your friend will," the Alpha offered and then laughed. "Perhaps I should have turned her, and then introduced her to Matthew."

“She’s too small and mousey,” Will said, head canted slightly, jaw shifting. “He’ll find someone.”

Hannibal laughed again, and nodded. "Yes, and for an Omega she's quite strong willed," he said, and then suddenly kissed Will's lips, trying to ease the tension that was lingering under their conversation. "But let us not spend time talking of them, hm?"

“We have all the time,” Will insisted, but felt his resolve melt against Hannibal’s cool lips.

Humming, Hannibal kissed him again, until he felt it completely fade. Only then did he pull back enough to smile and meet his eyes. "We do, and a world of possibilities," he agreed, looking at his mate's color. "He drained you quite a bit. You should feed before we go to ground, if you’re not opposed of course?"

 

“Not opposed. I haven’t only drank from one person this whole time,” Will explained, sighing heavily. “It’ll be hard to get away with here, with your murders.”

“Then it is fortunate that we will be departing soon enough,” Hannibal assured, stroking Will’s cheek. “Something quick. There is a service station a block away that will offer all manner of the unsavory element.”

“Service station?” Will asked, keeping his coat on as it seemed they were going to go out. He felt light headed from the lack of blood, but would recover.

“The gas station that is nearby,” Hannibal reworded and grabbed his keys. He looked at his mate, noting the coloring and took his hand. “Come, let’s make haste.”

Will let Hannibal guide him, out to his Bentley, clear Hannibal had been doing very well for himself. He got in, and shut the door. “You make a lot of money…”

“I do, though that, as you know has not been much of an issue,” Hannibal smiled as he closed the door and started the car. He backed up and pulled out of the driveway. “What I most enjoy is the opportunity to study the mortal mind.”

“Fitting for you,” Will said, still growing used to their company together once again.

“Yes, quite,” Hannibal agreed, able to feel the slight awkwardness. “And you? You've yet to tell me much about your career and life in San Francisco.”

“You know well enough. You sent for me, after all,” Will said as they drove, one arm against the door of the car, rain starting to pelt down on the glass rapidly.

Hannibal wondered how Will had found out that he’d used Alana to get to Jack or was it more the ‘love note’? Certainly the latter, if not the former. “I know the essentials, yes, but not the finer details,” he said, turning into the gas station and killing the engine. He scanned the area for a moment. “Are you pleased that I did? Send for you, I mean?”

“I was content,” Will said, knowing he was just irritable from hunger, he got out of the car and stalked a man around the side of a building, who had started to beat on his wife.

“I see,” Hannibal said with a sigh, and then got out. He quickly joined Will, his eye on the man’s friend who was doing nothing more than watching.

Will held the man down and bit into him, the woman getting up to run for it as he did, draining the man with a pop of skin and sinking of teeth. Will hummed as his body filled once more with blood, sating him.

Just as Hannibal had suspected, the man’s friend came rushing over to help and the Alpha snatched him from behind, covering his mouth as he bit into his shoulder and then his neck. He sucked the crimson from him with a fierce growl, watching Will.

Will was a fierce hunter now, good at what he did and what he needed. He’d hunted often with Matthew, getting in good practice. He let the man go and slump against the wall, licking his teeth and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

It was beautiful to Hannibal and once he’d drained the man, he put them both into the men’s bathroom - a single room- and locked the door. “Shall we?”

Nodding, Will followed Hannibal back to the car, sure the woman wouldn’t mention a thing about the people who ‘saved’ her.

Once both were inside the car again, Hannibal licked his fangs clean and cranked the Bentley, backing up and heading out once more.

The ride was brief and silent until he parked in the garage and got out, unlocking the front door. "You seem pensive, William, would you like to talk about anything?" he offered, hanging up his coat.

“I’m… everything turned around quickly,” Will said, hanging up his own coat. “From successful to… I dunno.”

Such a change from the woods, Hannibal thought, noting the shift. He wondered if it was more over Matthew, which made him bristle. "You miss the one you've just made, is that it?"

“He’s been a good friend. I feel as though I’ve dropped him into something he doesn’t understand as well I wanted him to,” Will explained, stepping closer to Hannibal. “I’m sorry my mind is not complacent and only on you at the moment.”

"One might think that is not a sincere apology," Hannibal chuckled, not missing the sass at the end of that statement. "I don't expect your mind to be only on me, I inquired because I care, William. It is not something I give to anyone but you. However, yes, I did hope our reunion would be a bit more focused on us. It has been years, after all."

“My mind is working on it,” Will insisted, quietly, leaning into Hannibal, arms around his neck. “I… am who I am.”

"And I've always accepted you as such. I try to help you see your potential but that is vastly different from acceptance of your core self," Hannibal explained, not unkindly as he wrapped his arms around Will's waist and nuzzled him.

“I know. I know who I am. I just have issues, you know that,” Will said, trying not to think about Abigail suddenly.

"No one is free of issues, Will," Hannibal assured, feeling the spike in his mate's emotions. He kissed Will's bond scar once, hoping to gentle. "If you need solitude, there is a coffin in the spare room, or you may sleep with me. All you need to do is ask and I will accommodate."

“No. I need you,” Will said, without much thought to it, and wrapped himself around Hannibal. “It’s been too long.”

“It has, yes.” Hannibal picked Will up at that and walked to their room, the room that had been his alone for years. He set him down once they were there and kissed him deeply, stroking his face with unabashed love. "I am here, Will. You have me."

After so long apart, being with Hannibal now felt overwhelming, and yet perfect. Will pulled Hannibal in closer, kissing him. He could never deny his love for his Alpha, no matter the horrid things he’d done.

Hannibal purred, deeply, and held Will's face, feeling each shift of jaw as their tongues seemed to dance together in harmonious sync. He was engulfed by his Omega, his true mate and nothing else mattered, nor ever would, not like this did.

"Beautiful, Mylimasis."

Will smiled against Hannibal’s cool lips, blue eyes hooded as gazed into Hannibal’s. All was right with their world again, for now.


End file.
